You Think You Know
by holy cow
Summary: Prince Heero asked Wufei to pose as his fiancee in order to escape being tied to Relena. But what he didn't expect was falling in love, and being loved in return.
1. outrage

1 Disclaimer: I don't own them, none of them, they are owned by whoever owns them. I have no idea who it is, but really, I don't really care.  
  
Warnings: Ok, some language, references to god, but not much. Yaoi. Complete OOC and AU. Author on caffeine and sugar. Very, very bad grammar and long run on sentences.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 1 Outrage  
  
"Can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." I looked at him incredulously.  
  
Duo looked startled for a second as if he didn't expect my request, no, not startled, more like he cringed involuntarily. It served the idiot right and it brought me no small amount of pleasure when he bit his lower lips and started to play with that blasted braid of his that he treasures so much nervously. Good, he is getting panicky but still both of us know that he will do what I have asked because it gives him time to stay alive before I cross the room and strangle him with my bare hands.  
  
"Um…the results of the recent polls indicated that your subjects have expressed a desire for you to…umm…."  
  
My hands rose to prevent him from saying anything more. I have no great desire to hear that dreadful message again after the first time and only asked him in the small but desperate hopes that this was all a joke. Well, sure, I mean, this is Duo I'm talking about here. It is either that, or my ears are malfunctioning. I collapsed onto the throne as I peeked though my hands that were on my forehead for most of this "interesting" conversation and looked down at Duo's guilty expression. Nope, the gods did not answer my prayer…. damn them. It was true.  
  
To clear my head and to think of the ways to kill Duo slowly, I closed my eyes. After dismissing the boiling oil and crazy barbers because they were not enough to pay him back for what he had done, I reopened my eyes again. Still wallowing in my misery, I perceived at the corner of my eyes that he was trying to inch away unnoticed by tiptoeing out of the grand hall.  
  
"Stop right there. NOW…."He froze in place and little by little turned a 180-degree angle to face me and immediately flinched at my calm expression. Instantly, he straightened his back and becomes as stiff as a board. The bastard, he knew me too well and was fully aware of the fact that when I use that voice, it means he had around 5 seconds to get out before something really, really bad happens.  
  
5…4…3…. 2…1…0  
  
Nope, too late, He is going to die now.  
  
I gathered my nerves together and smiled sweetly at him, or as sweetly as I possibly can. He cringed at the tone of my voice and at my expression.  
  
"Tell me Duo, if anything I am going to say is wrong or slightly incorrect in the least… PLEASE." I said with a slight strain on the please.  
  
He flinched again.  
  
" Have I not improved the country 's condition from when my father ruled in his time? Have I not done my share for the ungrateful pigs? Wait, no, pardon my mistake, I'm dreadfully sorry, the citizens of Seniora?"  
  
Duo winced at the apology and took one step back. Now, he was getting anxious to flee there as soon as possible. Looking right and left, he tried to find an escape route. It is apparent where this is going and he does not like it. Therefore, he is trying to get out with his life in tact, but oh no, I was not going to make this easy for him. He is going to suffer.  
  
"Have I, DUO?" I stressed his name as my voice rose. He gulped and took another step back. Finally, after scanning every single thing in the room but me with his eyes, he settled for the ground and refused to meet my eyes.  
  
"Um… yeah, that's all right as far as I can tell, Heero." Scratching his head uneasily and still looking at the ground, he pretended that the red flower tiles were the most interesting thing that he has ever seen in his life… which by the looks of it, is not going to be long.  
  
"Good, now you can tell me, have I not preserved peace also in the years that I have ruled?"  
  
He squirmed and jumped back as I leaned my body forward. The tiles have lost their appeal to him now that he has found another thing to stare at. This time, his eyes rested on my hands, tightly clenched on the throne seat that is shaking under the strain. Another step back.  
  
"Yes, Heero…" By now, he knows all too well that there were no way that he can get out and his only chance to survive is to… beg. The tone when he said my name is pleading and hopeful. His slightly vulnerable expression and innocent eyes would touch anyone with half a heart. To bad I don't have a heart and is definitely enjoying his discomfort a great deal. I ignored his pleas and pathetic whines to continued my questions.  
  
"Am I, or am I not responsible for the mere fact that this country is the most powerful and richest country on this side of the ocean?" My voice, previously composed and quiet has at last, escalated to an uncontrolled and hysterical pitch. He stepped back once again and gulped, looking at me with wide and terror filled eyes as he plans to bail.  
  
"Yes…" Duo answered weakly. He is most likely praying for a quick and easy death right now as he looks out the window and back at me. My prayers were not answered and neither will his. Oh yes… he is going to die a long and very painful death and before I kill him, I'll cut off his damned braid in front of his face.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't hear that… do you mind repeating it again?"  
  
I think he is going to faint soon. His assured smirk and self-confident manner have been abandoned a while ago and I'm actually surprised that he can still stand with his legs shaking as much as they were. There is the flinch and the step back again. By this time, I can practically predict and count the seconds before his reactions and even though I admit that I am gaining some satisfaction out of his awkwardness, I'm getting tired of his attempts to retreat silently because it is so obvious. So, I looked at him and pinned him in place with one of my death gazes. If looks can kill, I'm fairly confident that he would already be in the heavenly gates with a crooked halo on his head and fluffy white wings on his back, annoying the hell out of the angels. 6…5…4…3…2…1 yep, there's that gulp again. Damn, but I am good.  
  
"Ok…good, now that we've settled that fact, wouldn't you admit that I've kept a fairly good relationship with all my court officials, not an extreme mutual lovey-dovey type, but I've been civil nevertheless, right?" All Duo could do was nod.  
  
"I've done my duty to them and they've remained loyal to me. Why, there hasn't been a case of a revolt in around 7 years, the longest that we have ever gone. I've done everything possible in making them happy. Hell, I even climbed up a tree for Lord Treize's niece for her oversized cat." My eyes started to twitch at the buried memories.  
  
"I even consider some my friends, such as you…" Duo brightened at the revelation and his shoulders relaxed a bit.  
  
"But that might not be for long." He tensed up again and his face distorted into what I can only describe as in pain.  
  
"Now. Duo, In conclusion, would you admit that I have accomplished all this and more in these short years?" 3…2…1… there is the flinch of the eye. 2…1… here is the step back and 4…3…2…1… finally the gulp. This is becoming quite a pattern.  
  
I leaped out of my seat and stalked him until his back is to the wall and his eyes are directly facing mine, which are presently, filled with an unlimited amount of anger and rage.  
  
"Yes your majesty, they are all correct." Umm…. Calling me by my formal name now. Looks like he finally realized completely the danger of his situation.  
  
I have no more control left; all that remains inside me is a desperation that is beyond my control. I took a giant step forward so I was directly facing Duo; I grabbed his shoulders and proceeded to shake him furiously.  
  
"Would you say that they should be completely content with their lives because of me, that they should have no more to ask of me?"  
  
His head bobbed back and forward with the force of my hands and his garbled words came into my ears. "Heerrooo callm, calmm down… yess, it isss justified thatt theyyy should havveee nothinggg morreee to demand frommmm you."  
  
"Then why the hell do they want me to MARRY?  
  
  
  
  
  
In case nobody noticed, this is my first attempt to write fiction, much less fan fiction. So I pray that you will all forgive me for my obvious mistakes. I don't have much time and I have no one to read and edit it for me, so that is a serious problem for me also.  
  
Note: This is not going to be a 1+2, even if that they are my favorite pairing. Also, because I have never seen any episodes of this show, my resources are limited, but I still hope that my story is enjoyable. 


	2. desperation

1 Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
2  
  
3 For those of you who are curious of the pairing, I have decided that it is going to be a 1+5  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 2 Desperation  
  
It didn't take me long to realize his need for oxygen and so, I let go of my death grip. He dropped to the group in an ungraceful heap and looked up at me through his ridiculously long bangs.  
  
"Well, they want a child to become the heir to the throne in case…um." He said breathlessly  
  
"In case of WHAT?" I've regained some of my posture, but only some.  
  
"Incaseyoupastaway." He said in a rush, unfortunately for him I heard all and understood it anyway.  
  
" In case I past away? At the freaking age of 22?!!"  
  
I thought to myself in disbelief of the stupidity of my so-called subjects. Almost immediately I started looking for something to punch, hurt, kill, whatever. My eyes landed on Duo.  
  
Probably realizing the danger he was in, he promptly got up from his original position and placed himself as far as possible from my body with his hands in front of his chest for protection. Fool, as if that can really stop me if I wanted to hurt him. Of course, breaking those hands seems mighty tempting right now.  
  
"Now, Heero, don't do anything harsh, you'll regret it." He walked around the room edgily as I walked, in reality, more like stalked towards him.  
  
"Now why would I regret doing something so fulfilling?" I sneered at him and I can only imagine how I look to him right now.  
  
"You said that I was your friend, you can't forget that. Ha..haa.." He laughed nervously and backed away from my figure. I shrugged my shoulders and circled around him, purposely exaggerating the length and strength of my steps.  
  
"So, I can always make new friends, also, I have always preferred peace and quiet."  
  
He was forced in a corner of the room where I have him trapped and restrained with my glare. He can only inch downward bit-by-bit with no other direction to go, and soon he was completely sitting on the ground, his knees in front of his chest as an endeavor to protect his body from my wrath. With his hands raised over his face, he made a last effort to defend himself.  
  
"Stop…it was Relena's fault!!"  
  
It seems like time has stopped at that instant and I was back at that flower and butterfly infested garden standing beneath the large and ancient oak tree, looking up at the sorry excuse for a cat again. I suddenly remembered how agonizing it was when I fell down from that tree after the cat, what was his name, oh yeah; it was fluffy, withdrew his claws and made an attempt at my face. After a struggle that resulted with me on my back on the ground with a broken arm while the over 50- pound demon was jumping joyfully on my stomach unscathed, I endured the most painful torture I've never thought possible. No, it wasn't because of the fall; it was because of the terror that is Relena, Treize's niece. If I was going to face an army of sixty men equipped with sharp knifes and assortments of other weapons alone and empty handed, it would not compare to anything of what that voice could do to me.  
  
Cringing after what seemed like an eternity in those anguishing memories, I sighed and sluggishly sunk down next to Duo on the cold tile floor.  
  
"What did she do this time?" I asked despairingly as I looked at Duo's closed face. Idiot, he is still preparing for a blow. It was not as if I was really going to kill him, I might have been willing to hurt him a little bit, but only a tiny bit. He turned his head and faced me, no doubt shocked at the reality that he is still alive and as he looked closer, he took in my tired expression and smiled comfortingly.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but apparently there are rumors spread around the entire country about how you and her were engaged before birth and both grew up in love. I don't know who started it though."  
  
I was appalled at the imagery it presented and disgusted at the people for believe such a blatant lie. "That can't be all of it, what else is there?"  
  
I think Duo is secretly taking joy in the fact that I'm tormented right now. Why would I think this way and doubt him? For one, the irritating little smirk returned to his face again. God, I should have killed him when I had the chance, but no; I didn't because I valued "friendship" more than frustration. I'm going to be bald by the time I'm thirty.  
  
"Well, not much except she added her own touch to the fairy tale and admitted everything, including how you pledged your love to her long before. The reason, according to her why you never acted upon your oath was because you worried too much for the country's safety and spent all of your time working for a better Seniora which left you with absolutely no time to wed her. And you know these people; they love you, especially the old ladies and the young girls. They simply think that you are the cutest thing alive!" He squealed in a girlish voice, one that sounded suspiciously similar to that of Relena, one that is absolutely terrifying to my eardrums.  
  
"One whiff of this perfect romance and they already feel like you two belong together and that it is their fault that there is no fairytale ending. Guilt can be mighty strong and to think, they actually think that they are doing you a favor by declaring their support, slash, forcing you in your marriage. What a joke."  
  
I looked at him coolly "I liked your jokes better, and that is saying something."  
  
He looked at me and grinned like a maniac; at least until he realized that it wasn't a compliment. Duo can be slow at times. He was about to show how offended he was when I think for the first time, he realized fully just how seriously depressed I am about the whole situation from my exhausted face and his cheerful face changed to that of a frown. Standing up and offering me his hand, he pulled me up and it became evident to me that he was going to try and cheer me up. At that moment, I recalled the reason for why I didn't send him away years ago. But of course, wouldn't you know it, once he opened his mouth, the spell was broken.  
  
"Look on the bright side, she isn't all bad. Once you marry her, maybe you can get used to her…um… faults."  
  
I looked at him as if he has grown two heads, which even for Duo, was impossible. "It wouldn't really help if before I, as you put it so mildly, get used to it, I've already hanged myself!"  
  
"Oh, come on, you are exaggerating just a bit, don't you think. You are overreacting too much."  
  
I just looked at him as if he grew another three heads on top of the two he already donned. He wavered under my glare.  
  
"Ok, fine, you are not exaggerating, hell, even I know that you are telling the truth, but you see, the people of this country do not. They see Relena as your love, therefore with her supposed relation with you; they see her as a perfect being who can do nothing wrong. Probably because they have never heard her speak." Both of us recoiled at the memories that flowed to the front of our minds at the reminder.  
  
"Anyway, they love you and they love her, so unless you marry her, your subjects will be severely disappointed, and you know fully well what problems that that can cause."  
  
"So what do I do, try to avoid the feelings I get around her, the desire to make like an ostrich and bury my head into the sand so I wouldn't have to hear her voice? What do YOU suggest I do, wear earmuffs every single day of my future marriage life? I know I can hide my emotions easily, but the temptation of her neck is too strong, even for me. I just want to wrap my hands around it and choke her to death every time I see her. It isn't bad enough that she has a voice that can wake the dead, but that she has nothing worthwhile to say. This, plus the fact that she has a tendency to attach onto me like a leach does nothing for my hormones"  
  
There is that rage again, the desire to hit something, anything; but under Duo's sincere and worrying eyes, the anger cooled down and all that was left was an empty cell. I have no more energy left and the fire that was burning within me was extinguished. All of the fierce emotions that ran through my veins were gone, replaced by sorrow and an indescribable feeling of defeat. I feel like collapsing once more, but this time, to never get up. At least, until Duo opened his big mouth again. I should have known that misery loves company, so they all come at me at once.  
  
"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Relena insisted on coming to visit so she could take care of you in your illness?"  
  
The first thing that crossed my mind was that Relena was coming, and panic set in. The second thing was that I was apparently supposed to be ill, which I was not informed of.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Duo and he automatically knew what I was going to ask as soon as he saw me turning my body.  
  
"Before you ask, yes, I know you are not sick, but I figured that you were going to be after what I've just told you so it wasn't exactly a lie. Also, since Relena would not shut up until I arranged for you to see her, I had to tell her that you were sick." He actually looked apologetic. "Sorry, but you know the effect of her voice on me." This coming from the guy who told me to look on the bright side.  
  
Oh, there is that fire again, but this time, it is directed to the selfish, ungrateful, idiotic, stupid, about to be dead corpse in front of me. That smug bastard! With that cursed smile still on his face. He must think that because I didn't tear him from limb to limb a second ago, he is safe from my wrath. Oh, he is dead wrong. Without another word, I turned my back to him and yet, his uneasiness on how I will react to what he has just so tactfully said is unmistakable as I felt his growing fear in the air behind me.  
  
"Heero, are you ok…you seem a bit out of it. Would you like to sit down, I can bring you warm tea, or coffee, heck, I think we also have some wine left in the cellar. You act like you want to get drunk right now…um… yeah, I think that wine is the best choice and also, it is from a really good year too, I believe it is from around fifty years ago, or was it something else. Oh, well it doesn't matter. I'll get Hilde to get it for you, now where is she, in the kitchen or the garden? Or maybe she is at the, the…" His voice was timid and rushed, like I said before, he knows he has to keep on talking so he might live longer.  
  
I interrupted his babbling as I walked out of the great hall and into the passageway. His voice was soon heard, timid and almost to the point of a whisper.  
  
"Heero, where are you going? Heero?"  
  
Without looking back or slowing down, I answered back with a voice as cold as ice.  
  
"I'm going to go clean my gun collection in the library and if you want to talk to me further, you can find me there. But remember, Every since I caught this terrible illness, I've been as clumsy as ever, especially when I'm toying with the triggers of the guns, but you really have no reason to worry about that, now do you?"  
  
Yep 5…4…3…2…1…there is the gulp again.  
  
  
  
Can you guys tell that I have no clue whatsoever about the structure of a palace or how to identify good wine? Yes, I realize that Heero is acting totally out of character, but I never planned this story to fit with the Gundam cast members, it was a last minute decision. Anyway, I believe that it was in the warning, so ha! 


	3. surprise

1 Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I really don't want to say it again. Just look at the last chapter.  
  
2 I have realized just now that there are something wrong with how my story is posted up in the internet, I am a first time fanfiction.com user, so I have no idea how to correct the mistakes. Can somebody tell me why every time a story starts, there are always numbers in place of the return keys?  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 3 Surprise  
  
As I walked to my room, my thoughts traveled back to Duo again. The braided baka assumed that I was really going to be in the library, and he definitely will not be bothering me today, if he took my threat seriously, which everyone does so there is no worries there. Opening the door to my room, which considering that it was designed to suit a king, is really not that fancy, but that is just the way I wanted it. It wasn't plain, more like elegant in its simplicity, unlike Relena's bedroom that is all bright pink and totally enveloped in laces and ribbons. If I marry her, I dare not think of what she would do to my room and my sanity. I almost hurled at the mental image of me sleeping on a pink heart shaped bed next to her body. Right away, I shook my head back and forth to shake off the image.  
  
Giving in to the attractive image my bed presented, I flopped on it in a graceless motion and twisted my head to stare at the ceiling, which is not pink. Hell, yes, I'm the king, but that doesn't mean I have to be poised and all elegant in the sanctuary of my own room, the only place where I can be entirely myself. Damn what my subjects or officials think a king should behave, should do, should represent, or should most of all, marry. I mean, don't I have a choice in the person I marry? Who I will be spent my future with? But here, I was handed Relena on hardly a silver platter without my consent or acceptance. She was practically pushed into my face and no matter what; I will probably still have to spend the rest of my life with her because of people ignorant of what I want for myself. Divorce wasn't possible because she doubtlessly will not give her permission and it would cause a scandal. Killing her wouldn't accomplish anything either although it would make me quite delighted, but it is the people's opinions that matter, and if she dies, I don't know what kind of confusion will result afterwards. When has this simple rumor gotten so out of control?  
  
I was wholly engulfed in my own feeble thoughts when I suddenly caught a flash of silver next to me. I sat up rapidly, but I was too late, from the darkness of my room, an arm reached out and the flash of silver expanded into a small, but beyond doubt deadly knife as it presses to the junction of my neck where the coldness of the blade is felt. If the weapon was not currently placed less than 3 inches to my head, I'd have admired the person's impressive speed and stealth skills to both sneak in unnoticed by both my guards and me.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" At the corner of my eyes, I saw a slight movement from the owner of the hand. His body is still protected from my eyesight as he stands in the darkness. This is one of those times that I hate myself for my obsession with the dark and the quiet peacefulness it provides me with. No, I blame Duo, cause if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't need the peace and tranquilly. Now that I've settled the issue of how it was not my fault, but Duo's, I feel better already. Well, as better as I could at the brink of death.  
  
"So are you going to answer me anytime soon, or am I just going to have to guess the reason I have a blade next to my neck?" My voice is calm and unnerved, and if it were anybody else, they would have been a bit put off by my composure in this situation. Apparently, this person wasn't just anybody. He didn't even twitch.  
  
"I am sorry, your highness, but I had no way to get in and accomplish what I want unless I resorted to this method." His voice, deep and musical vibrated inside the stillness of the room. It took me a while to realize that it was him who spoke, because I've never imagined such a voice from an assassin and it frankly amazed me to no ends.  
  
"Still, that doesn't answer a lot though, what do you want?" I smiled at his face, hidden in the shadows silently promising in my gaze the immense pain coming to him.  
  
"I want you to accompany me to your jailhouse and release one of your prisoners." Came that smooth and velvety voice again.  
  
"Really, and do you know what you are doing is strictly forbidden in this country, my friend?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to see his reaction.  
  
"Yes, and if it was anybody else, I would have not risked so much, but I know for a fact that he is innocent."  
  
"So I should just listen to someone who have just barged in uninvited and is currently jeopardizing my life and believe their story when I've not yet even seen their face?"  
  
I smirked at his foolishness.  
  
"Actually no, you highness, I've already realized that my story seems a bit farfetched but on the other hand, I really don't give a damn if you believe me or not. In case you haven't noticed, I could easily kill you and it is up to you to decide if you really want to die or not." With that he stepped out of the darkness and into my view.  
  
I gasped at the beauty that is before my eyes, a beauty that I have never expected to see, much less imagine. He was indeed a male, but the willowy figure gave an impression of fragileness that can only be found on a true lady. His eyes, large and cloudy in its depth, seems to say so much things but also, nothing at all. At the bottom of those pools an intense, almost unreachable emotion of pain and agony exists plainly dominate among all the others. His lips are red and full, and every bit just as perfect as his eyes. Strands of black hair flowed down his back and those flocks that were unable to escape from their confinements are tied back in a ponytail. He was magnificent to put it bluntly and haunting in his loveliness. It took me a while to get my heart rate under control and regain my calm exterior. Thank god he didn't notice the effect he had on me.  
  
"Do you really think I'm afraid to die?" I said, a bit insulted.  
  
"Then do you think I do?" he asked calmly. Apparently not. My god, that voice and that mouth…that body…  
  
"All I want you to do, your highness, is to release your prisoner, announce to your officials that a mistake has been made, let him go on his way and give me your oath that you will never try to recapture him again."  
  
"And afterwards, you are not afraid that I would kill you?" I asked again, maybe just to hear his voice.  
  
"You'd probably be doing me a favor." He answered with total ease as if he was ordering a meal and after I nodded, or at least attempted to with the obstacle by my neck, he withdrew the knife.  
  
I unconsciously took a deep breath and looked up at him. I was startled by the honesty that I heard in his words. His eyes reflected nothing of what he was thinking, but like before, a deep pain is hinted. It is obvious that he really doesn't care about his life and I think that is what scared me the most.  
  
"So who is this person that you want to save? I do need a name to report to my men." I asked formally, but deep down I was indeed very curious about the person that he is risking everything for, and maybe, just a bit jealous.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa Baton."  
  
That matter of fact voice of his was driving me crazy. He says everything with a certainty and calmness that is unequaled in my experience. His face, on the other hand, has remained expressionless and cold.  
  
"And may I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Chang Wufei, but it doesn't matter, call me anything you want." That was the wrong thing to say, because in the back of my mind, I instantly thought up of numerous things that I would like to call him, none of them appropriate.  
  
I looked at his face, still impassive, and yelled outside my door. "DUO! Get your butt over here right now!" Wufei looked at me with a slightly amused expression at my language. Hell, like I said, I'm not a normal king.  
  
In less than a minute, Duo hurried over still in his pajamas and accidentally dropped the teddy bear that he was holding in his rush. He hastily picked it up, but failed to keep his balance and tripped in the process. I sighed for the billionth time that day at the incompetents around me and looked at him warily. He finally reached where I was standing and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"What do you want, Heero?" His voice still had a tint of uneasiness it in from earlier this afternoon. So he didn't forget what happened after all. It was during that time that he first become aware of another body in my room, the room which I never let anyone in, ever. He looked inquiring at Wufei, but only received a detached gaze in his direction.  
  
"Duo. I want you to do something for me." He looked at me blankly for a second, most likely still stunned by the presence of Wufei and his beauty just like I was before him. He shook his head a few times and matched my eyes with his, questioning me.  
  
"Go to the jailhouse now and bring Trowa Baton here without delay." I ordered  
  
He stared at me astonished. "Now? Heero? It's two in the morning. Are you joking?"  
  
Looking at my grim face, he threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed: "Of course, you're not joking, you never joke. Jesus Christ, God forbid you from doing things normally and wait until the morning to order others around like NORMAL people! Why me? Why is it always me?" The complaints kept on coming until he noticed my now cross attitude and gulped. Almost in less than the blink of an eye, he turned and took off, dropping his teddy bear in the process again, but this time, he didn't hesitate to pick it up.  
  
I sighed for the second billionth time and covered my face with my hands. Turning around, I become conscious of the small, bemused smirk on Wufei's face.  
  
"Don't you dare say a word, Chang, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh, no, I wasn't going to say anything, but I was just wondering, why are you bringing him up here, you didn't have to." For the first time, expressions flew across his face, a bit of curiosity but also a little fear in between. It made him look vulnerable for some reason and made me fully realize just how young he is.  
  
"How old are you?" He looked surprise at my question, but answered nevertheless.  
  
"18, you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Don't you want to meet him before you leave to make sure he got out safely?" he remained silent at that comment and the mask is back on his face. I was about to talk more when a knock came on the door. As I got up and opened it, Duo charged in with a proud and satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Here he is, Tro-man. Meet the one and king himself." Duo is the only person I know who dares to make a nickname to someone he has just meet less than five minutes ago. Impressive, but annoying. I glared at him and then looked to Trowa. He was tall and fairly handsome, but nothing exceptional, and definitely nothing worth Wufei's utter devotion. Also, look at his hairdo; what kind of freak pays good money for others to cut his hair that way?  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, was still in a state of shock, looking around him, he finally noticed the person behind me.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing here. Where is Quatre? Is he safe?"  
  
I was hoping to see Wufei's mask break, but if anything, he seemed more calm and controlled than ever.  
  
"Don't worry, you are free, go back to Quatre and send him my love. Tell him that I'm going to be gone for a while."  
  
Trowa still looked lost. "But Quatre needs you, you can't go now. How can you just leave like that?"  
  
"Yes, he might need me, but he needs you even more. He loves you, you know." The pain in his eyes intensified but his face still expressionless. "Go back to him and take care of him, don't ever leave him like I'm doing. He doesn't need me anymore, he wants you."  
  
The whole time during this conversation, Duo and I were looking from one man to the other, completely confused and trying to make heads or tails out of what is happening.  
  
"Where are you going? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Personally, it is none of your business what I wish to do." Wufei said impassionedly as he looked into Trowa's eyes. I actually felt a chill at the cold expression in his eyes, and I can only picture how Trowa is under that intimidating force.  
  
"Fine, Quatre doesn't need you, and you don't deserve his affections, you uncaring bastard." Trowa was shaking under his rage. Even I can see that he cares for the feelings of this Qautre deeply. Meanwhile, I also saw that Wufei did not endanger himself for Trowa, but for Quatre's happiness. I was still kind of perplexed, but it seems like Wufei loves Quatre, but Quatre loves Trowa, therefore, Wufei tried to kill me so Trowa can go back to Quatre and become one big happy family again. Wow, I was only a mean to justify the end, nobody cares for me, wow, don't I feel special.  
  
"Go, now, you are free, go back to Quatre, and if you ever do anything to hurt him in the slightest, I will kill you." If it was possible, his eyes got even colder, and if it was possible, I got more of an urge to hurt this Quatre.  
  
Trowa looked as if he has finally understood that there was more to it than meets the eye and nodded in agreement. Then as he looked at me, I gestured for Duo to lead him away. The baka is still bewildered, I see. I don't blame him, nothing like this ever happens. He pushed Trowa out the door still in a daze. I would laugh at his disorientated expression if I weren't so mystified myself.  
  
"You can kill me now." A quiet voice piped up behind me. I turned around dumbfounded at the unruffled tone.  
  
"I understand that I broke the law, and I realize I have to be punished, I accept responsibility for everything that I've done." He added, still composed and cool. "But need I remind you that you promised to bring no harm to Trowa."  
  
I was amazed to say the least that someone can talk of death so easily and give it away so carelessly. I was not lying when I said I wasn't afraid of death, but I know that I have no way of facing it as calmly as him.  
  
"Do you really want to die?" Please say no, please, don't scare me like that. You can't die.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Yes, actually you do, because I am the king, I can do almost anything, including bending the laws. I can't eliminate your punishment fully, but I can weaken the effects. By what I have in mind, you can either do me a favor and redeem yourself, or dig your grave right now." I said as coolly as he did to conceal just how much I do care. I really have no clue where all these emotions are coming from, and I don't like it, but this is no time to think about it.  
  
"So which is it going to be?" I pushed further. He did not answer, but is deep in thought.  
  
"You can return and see Quatre again." I hate being so low.  
  
"What can I do for you? I don't have anything worthwhile to offer you." Good, he seems to be rethinking my offer.  
  
"Considering that you were able to sneak in my palace, get past my guards, and even me is already enough proof that you have superior skills. Also, I have a plan that requires your help, it is only you and no one else." No one else I want, anyway. Think of Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, you can see Quatre again… come on… I pleaded to him mentally. I have no idea why I'm so pathetic right now.  
  
"Fine, I give you my word that I will try the best I can in aiding you through whatever you have planned." Yes, score! " What do you want me to do?"  
  
For the first time in I don't remember how long, I truly smiled. Finally, I can get rid of the roots of my headaches and meanwhile, get closer to this beauty next to me.  
  
"Well, Wufei…" I said slowly.  
  
"I want you to pretend to be my fiancée for the next few months." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said calmly:  
  
"So, is death still an offer?"  
  
  
  
That is another chapter and here is another warning. In the next chapter, everything will get out of wack. You'll see why. Wufei have been changed completely by me and please, don't get angry. And for those who think Wufei loves Quatre right now, here is a hint, he doesn't, at least, not in the way you are thinking of. It is not that simple, and don't worry, Wufei is Heero's and Heero's alone. 


	4. relief

Disclaimer: Need I say this again? Repeat after me…They are not mine.  
  
Ok, the next chapter may really offend some of you because of the changes that I have made, but keep in mind, it is just fiction from a simple girl with a wild imagination. I'm sure many have done worse to Wufei. Just don't come and flame me on the basis that I've completely destroyed Wufei's original personality. Why? Because I really don't care.  
  
Chapter 4 Relief  
  
  
  
"Fiancée? I thought you were going to marry Lady Relena soon?" He inquired of me.  
  
"That is the exact problem, everyone thinks that." At Wufei's raised eyebrows, I continued: "I rather hang myself than marry that sorry excuse for a woman. If you have ever met her, you'd know why."  
  
I looked at him as he proceeded to take in this information. I have no doubt that there are going to be a lot of things to plan out, but this is probably my only chance at sanity so I have to take it. I walked out and called Duo in again for the second time. Once this time, he learned better, so he did not complain, and here I was thinking that he could never learn.  
  
"So, Heero, what do you want this time, Trowa has already left for home and what else do I have to do?" His eyes traveling back and forward between Wufei and me the whole time, wanting to ask, but not knowing how I will take it.  
  
"Duo, meet Wufei, the person who is about to save your life. Wufei, meet Duo, the person who saved your life also because of the mess he created." They both looked each other and then at me, silently demanded an explanation.  
  
"Duo is the person who has invited, without my permission, I might add, Relena here for a weekend, or as long as it takes for her to convince me of how perfectly matched we are together." Duo looked down at his shoes guiltily.  
  
"And here is Wufei, the person who tried to kill me tonight in order to save Trowa. He almost succeeded by the way." Wufei just looked at me and shrugged. Duo, however, was starting at him wide mouthed and gasping.  
  
"But, in order to live, Wufei has agreed to help me get rid of Relena by pretending to be my fiancée during the time that she visits." Now, Duo is gasping at me open mouthed. This is probably the first time that he has kept quiet for more than a minute, I should remember to shock him more often.  
  
Alas, good times never last long. Duo opened his mouth again.  
  
"Wait a moment Heero, I admit that your plan is a good one considering the public will adore whoever you marry as long as you are willing, but still, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei, in the corner and have remained quiet throughout our discussion suddenly piped up unexpectedly and asked: "Why? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Duo gasped at him, apparently having forgotten about his presence in the room for a while, immediately started to explain his rudeness.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, but the fact of the matter is that well, you're a um…."  
  
"I'm a what?" Duo flinched  
  
"You're a… a… a guy!"  
  
"Why, how very observant of you, I'm impressed."  
  
I joined this conversation quickly to avoid Duo's further embarrassment. "What he means is that even though homosexual marriages are by now common and accepted widely in the country, the people want me to actually produce a heir to the crown, so a guy, even though they would tolerate our marriage, would still be disappointed." But then, I looked at Wufei meaningfully and added: "However, that really isn't a problem for you is it, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up, surprise clearly written on his face. I cheered inwardly at finally getting a response out of him. Looking down for at his hands for about a minute without moving at all, he, at long last, looked up at me and questioned wearily: "How did you know? How? When?"  
  
I smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
"When I first saw you. I'm not all human. My grandmother was an elf." Wufei didn't say anything and returned back to look down at the ground, unmoving.  
  
And next to me, Duo looked about ready to pull his hair out and after he couldn't take it anymore, he exploded.  
  
"Would anyone want to explain this one to me, cause I think I'm the only one who does not know whatever you two are talking about, and what does it have to do with the fact that Wufei is male?"  
  
Wufei ignored him so I had to explain to Duo what I have discovered. God, I really hate talking. Remember the reaction that I got when Wufei first stepped out of the shadows? I nearly fainted in disbelief, not because he was dangerously beautiful, well yeah that too, but also because I saw something normal beings cannot see. As a result of being one-fourth elf, I can sense magic and Wufei's aura is definitely unique and definitely not human. Humans have auras that are a light misty color, but with Wufei's, it has tints of silver and ice blue to it.  
  
Duo still doesn't get it "So, what is he then, if he is not human?"  
  
"That's easy, he is a angel." Duo just looked at me to see if I am joking and realizing my total seriousness, he fell down on my sofa unmoving. So with Wufei staring at the ground, and Duo staring at Wufei, neither moving a muscle, needless to say, I was getting annoyed. When my patience started wearing thin, I got up and whacked Duo on the head. I think that worked well because he seems normal again, or as normal as he can be.  
  
"Wow, an angel…" He said breathlessly, then with a burst of energy that I personally have never thought possible until I meet Duo, he grabbed Wufei's shoulders and caused him to look up, eyes wide and taken aback.  
  
"Can I see your wings, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top. No wonder you are so beautiful, it is because you are an angel. Can I see your wings please?"  
  
Do you really blame me if I guffawed at that moment? I looked at them both and slightly out of breath from laughing. Well, Wufei certainly did. He stared daggers at me but I was too busy snickering on my bed to notice or care. As I finally regained control of my body, I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears in the corners of my eyes. But one look at the both of them almost sent me rolling again. Duo was looking at me with an expression of disbelief and his mouth was wide open, even more so than when he was informed that Wufei was an angel. It takes a lot to surprise him, and me laughing hysterically is apparently one of those things. Wufei, next to him was looking at me with this bewildered and trapped look in his eyes, hair falling out of his ponytail. I just looked at them and smiled. Duo recovered somewhat from his trance and proceeded to point his finger at me, the tip shaking.  
  
"You laughed, Gods above, Heero actually laughed, and he is smiling at me right now. What is next, Armageddon? Should I pray for forgiveness now?  
  
My face instantly became stony again and I said chillingly: "Duo, I was laughing at your foolishness, not something else. The angels you were referring to only exist in fairy tales and myths of the ignorant. The ones I'm talking about are just regular humans except with the extra ability to change sex whenever they desire. They act just like humans, they eat and sleep just like humans, and they look just like humans. I think Wufei is just a exceptionally rare case to that rule." As I finished my speech, I glanced at Wufei again, and grimaced when I saw that he was back to his regular self, calm and as indifferent as a statue.  
  
"So, what you are saying is that Wufei is also a woman?" Duo still doesn't get it and it is starting to frustrate me. I wanted to wrap that braid of his around his neck.  
  
"Yes, something to that effect. Am I right, Wufei?"  
  
For a second, I thought that I was not going to get any reply but Wufei surprised me again for the countless times that day. "Yes, you are."  
  
"Well, that takes care of everything, the plan will go perfectly, but there is one thing, both of you are like stone, that wouldn't do well for the public to think that you treat each other so civilly like this all the time. What they want is like a soap opera; the woman and man passionately in love with one another and isn't afraid to show it. That definition is anything but you two. How are you going to pretend to tolerate one another much less be in love when the most words you say to one another is less than twenty a day?" He ignored my death gaze and looked at Wufei. "Don't you think that I am right? And Heero, don't deny it, this is the most you've spoken in all the times that I've known you, and that isn't saying much."  
  
"Not really, I think that if people see a girl who is more complementary to my nature and have the same mind-set as me, they will be satisfied if I am happy." I came to Wufei's defense immediately.  
  
"Well, I can try being more caring if I really have to." Wufei's no nonsense voice was heard in the room. It is apparently going to take a lot of work for him to speak properly with emotions like normal people, but we can work on that. We being Duo.  
  
"But when is Relena coming?" I suddenly remembered I forgot to ask Duo about this little detail during this afternoon, but I was "occupied", and why is he starting to squirm and fidget on his seat? If it is as soon as next month, we better start preparing right away.  
  
"Um…next week, she wanted to come with me today, but I stopped her. Still, she would not wait that long to see you."  
  
Yep, quick and easy is just too simple for Duo's death, I decided. Next week, that gives us almost no time at all to get ready but now is not the time to get feisty, I'll wait till it is all over before killing Duo brutally, that way I can enjoy the pleasure of getting rid of Relena and Duo at the same time. I kept on reminding myself, but it doesn't seem to be working as I realized that I am slowing inching forward to where Duo is.  
  
"That's enough time. Duo, can you take me to buy some clothes tomorrow? I don't think it will be that hard to be rid of her, she doesn't sound intelligent enough as to figure out what we would be doing." Wufei's soft voice stopped me in my tracks and Duo looked about ready to bow down to his knees and kiss Wufei's shoes in gratitude. "What will I have to do next week?"  
  
"Relena has to admit defeat, when she comes, she has to fully realize that you are better than her in everything and she can never even compare to you. She has to acknowledge that she can never have me and that I will never want her even if she is the last person on earth. The point of next week's performance is to…."  
  
"Save you from a unimaginable painful future?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes, that too, but most importantly, we have to…."  
  
"Humiliate her so completely and utterly that she can never show her face here again." Duo smiled wickedly and I slowly matched his smile.  
  
"Oh, Hell yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to those who have made it this far, but I'm really not sure if I should continue on with this story. This is a good idea, but the fact of the matter is, I don't think I have enough talent to carry this plot as well as I wished. I really dislike where this is going and I really don't like my writing. I think it is ruining a perfectly good idea and so I've been thinking if I should stop. I have never taken a writing class and I'm fairly young in age and experience which is apparent in the weaknesses of this story. I have posted all that I have, but I am still disappointed at my lack of process. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll continue, but I really think my writing sucks, to put it bluntly. Heck, I don't even like Wufei all that much and because I really didn't like his attitude towards women in the few fan fiction that I've read, I turned him into one, or at least half of one. I like him better than before, but not by much. Like I said, I will probably continue this if people asked me to, but I doubt a lot of people liked this story. 


	5. annoyance

Hey, I'm back here. I have around an hour of free time, so I might as well post another one up. For those of you who are wondering, yes, this is the chapter where Relena comes. I kind of feel ashamed of myself for never watching the show, but hating her nevertheless. It is really not my fault, there are too many good writers out there who hate her and express their feelings expertly in their stories. I've been corrupted.  
  
1 Chapter 5 Annoyance  
  
"She's going to be here any minute now, are you ready yet? Wufei? It's been more than half an hour! When are you actually going to come out and let us see you?" Duo screamed through the door, mumbling something under his breath about women and clothes. I chuckled at his reference to Wufei and it caused him to look at me again with that amused and knowing look in his eyes. I don't know why, but that look really annoys me.  
  
"You know, you have never be so happy in all the times that I've known you as you are right now. You laugh and you smile. Hell, I can almost say that you act like a normal person. What has gotten into you lately?" There is that knowing grin again.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said in a gruff attitude and turned to scream at Wufei also as to transfer the attention away from me so Duo wouldn't see that I was lying. I know perfectly what has gotten into me, and I still don't like it any better now than I did before.  
  
"Wufei, Relena is going to arrive soon, so it might be a good idea that you come out before I've already married her and committed suicide. Why is it taking so long?"  
  
This is the first time that we are going to see "her" as a woman and deep down, I know that both Duo and I are counting the seconds before she comes out, anticipating her face, her manner, her voice, and everything else that amazes me so much about "him". In the past week that we've been together, I've discovered, to my great delight, that Wufei wasn't just a pretty face, not at all. He discussed the history of Seniora with me and his knowledge of the state is almost as complete as mine. We carried arguments about philosophy and have gotten pretty excited over our different opinions. Duo was laughing at me when I told him this because according to him, he has seen rocks more animated than us as we were "quarrelling" in the library. I hit him on the head for that smart-alec comment, but he just laughed at me and ran away before I can reach for him again.  
  
"That is it! I've had it. We are coming in, and if you're not decent, you better hide, cause I don't care!" That was Duo with his short patience span, I knew it was going to happen eventually when he couldn't bear it anymore, his 30-minute waiting quota was up, and he was going to blow.  
  
Pushing open the door crudely, he stepped headlong into the room with his fingers blocking his eyes. "Are you wearing anything? If you are not, tell me quickly so I can put my hand down." Me, on the other hand just walked in like I own the place, which I do, and slapped Duo on the head again for his vulgar actions. Or maybe it was for the demon in me who is demanding me to hurt him for flirting shamelessly with Wufei. I don't know, but I do fell greatly contented afterwards so I don't really care.  
  
"Yes, you can come in, I'm just having problems with this sleeve. See, this is why I don't switch into my female form more often." She turned around and said, except I don't think neither Duo nor I heard her. Why not? Because we were too busy gawking at her. If someone tapped me on the shoulder right now and tells me that it is impolite to ogle at a lady, I'd have damned him to hell and back.  
  
She was standing in the middle of the room, her hands adjusting her sleeve cuffs. Watching her, it was like I was in my room again and Wufei has just walked out of the shadows. The only difference is this time, I was facing a girl, a truly stunning girl. Wufei's face was still the same as before, only less determined and more delicate in its exquisiteness. Her eyes were the same shade and bottomless pools as her male counterpart, except the eyelashes framing her eyes were impossibly longer. Soft and supple curves appeared where there once were only lean muscles but it was her hair, flowing in the breeze and caressing her face that caught my eyes first. It reached down to her mid back, where it is tied into a loose braid, and it is also where Duo's eyes rested as of now.  
  
"Wow, you have beautiful hair. Tell me, what kind of shampoo do you used to make it so pretty and long?" He practically pleaded, his voice showing envy. She just looked at him with a skeptic look that I've got to learn sometime. It efficiently shut him up in fear of making more of a fool out of himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this sleeve is near impossible. I have no clue why any girl will be willing to endure this kind of humiliation every single day of their lives. I'm losing a battle with a shirt here and I don't seem to be winning." With that, I finally turned my attention to what she was wearing, well, turned my attention after I digressed how bell-like her melodious and gentle voice is. It is a pitch lower than before, but still has the same huskiness to it.  
  
She definitely didn't try to impress anyone with her clothes, and it is evident that she dressed practically instead of the majority of the ladies in court. But wow, it…. it…well, it's good! Words fail me right now, so I'm not counting on my articulate skills if I'm with her the entire day. As a boy, He found no need to show any skin of any kind, but the sleeveless black shirt that she was wearing bared her slender arms completely, giving me a clear view of her creamy skin. Her long legs were enveloped in semi tight pants, also black, that was held together at the waist by laces, and on her hands were fingerless gloves. Gee, guess the color to those? Her whole appearance gave the impression that she was about to go out and rob something rather than going to dine with the king and socialize with one who is considered to be the most esteemed lady by the court. The court, mind you, not by me, the court.  
  
"So can we go now? Is she here yet?" Just as I was about to answer, I was interrupted by what can only be described as the sounds of nails scratching on a blackboard.  
  
"HEERO! I'm here!" There goes my good day, week, month, year, whatever.  
  
Unexpectedly, something heavy was hurled at me at full force and it knocked the wind out of me. I looked down at the 'thing' that was attached to my arm, which by the way, is turning slightly purple at the sudden rush of blood lost. It was smiling at me with a hungry and disgustingly dopey grin. I think I'm going to throw up now. Oh, gods, it's jumping up and down now…  
  
"Heero, Heero, I'm here now. Are you happy to see me?" Relena didn't seem to notice my answer as she just kept on bouncing like an inflated balloon.  
  
"Now that I'm here, how are you going to welcome me?" She looked at me with what I'm guessing she thinks is a sly look and batted her almost nonexistent eyelashes at me. I just grimaced at her neon pink gown and prepared to be sick right then and there, hopefully on her.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Relena, but I think Heero isn't feeling well again so if you don't mind, I'll take care of him right now." I could have kissed Wufei's boots right now.  
  
"Who are you?" Relena finally seems to realize that others are in the room besides me and demanded snobbishly, nose in the air.  
  
"I'm Lady Chang, Heero's fiancée." I backed up a bit from Relena slowly, trying to untangle my arms from her grip. She appears like she is going to blow up soon and I had just bought this shirt.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Her face is now as red as her dress, and if I wasn't in the process of looking for a place to hide, I would have laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not realize that you had a hearing problem. Allow me to spell it out for you. I…am…Heero's … future…fiancée. There, happy? And please let go of his arm right now. Somehow, I don't think he likes it very much." I have never seen Relena so stunned and while she was temporary distracted, I pulled my arm out of her death grip and just about ran to where Duo and Wufei were standing.  
  
"I don't understand…." was all she was able to mutter. Immediately Duo came to the rescue.  
  
"Fiancée, A woman to whom a man is engaged to be married." He added supportively. That didn't help her much though.  
  
"No! You idiot! I know what it means, but that couldn't be. He loves me! I'm the one he was going to marry. It was me." She cried out hysterically. I, meanwhile, am enjoying the entertainment and finding her expressions quite comical, thank you very much.  
  
"Actually, I don't think that is true because, um…how do I put this mildly, I'm here, and you're not?" and that was Wufei, also trying to be just as helpful as Duo was. All the same, it didn't seem to be working though I have no idea why.  
  
She then turning to me, obviously convinced that there was something wrong but not knowing that the problem was herself. Standing up tall and proud, she looked at me with determination. I've got to admit; I've never seen anybody recover that quickly after that kind of a blow. Maybe I underestimated her resolve and intelligence, maybe she is stronger than I have previously thought, which is really not that hard.  
  
"No, you are lying to me! I know you are. Who are you anyway? Why are you here? Did you trick Heero or something? Answer me!" Looking my way, she then continued. "Heero, don't worry, I will save you from whatever spell they have on you. I believe our love can survive this. Is it blackmail, Heero? Or is it something else? No matter, I will rescue you."  
  
I almost fell facedown at her words. That idiot, she thought I was manipulated into this. Oh, My God, did you mess up when you created her or something? Did you forget to place the brain inside the head? If you did, why did it have to be me who is on the receiving end of this? I'll live a life free of sin, if you'd just give her some common sense. Nope, I was ignored again. This can quite possibly make me quit religion in general…  
  
Wufei walked over to Relena and patted her on the back in comfort and looked into Relena's tear streaked face. Smiling consolingly, she whispered words of reassurance to Relena.  
  
"Hush, don't worry, I can see that you are in a very exposed and vulnerable state right now, so lets talk about this later when we are all clear-headed and not so drained. But, I do feel terrible right now about my callous and rude attitude a moment ago. I realize now that I should have given you more time to adjust to the news than just blurt it out like I did. I'm dreadfully sorry, and I hope I can make up for it if you'd let me."  
  
Relena looked up at her curiously but definitely less hostilely.  
  
"Here, you are officially invited to Heero's and my wedding ceremony next month and I sincerely wish that you will enjoy it. Now that that's settled, I hope you can forgive me for my behavior earlier."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, another chapter done. Though, I seriously don't know why I bother trying. It seems hopeless right about now. 


	6. Fear

Ok, I've realized that I have made a very obvious mistake, but it is also a very funny one. In the last chapter, I described how Wufei was having problems with his sleeves, which was not possible considering that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. I was just looking for an excuse for him at that time and didn't fully develop it. I won't change it though because I think it is very funny and it will remind me to check before I turn in the final draft. Let that be a lesson to you, well, me.  
  
Also a word of warning. This chapter doesn't have a lot of Relena bashing or humor to it, but it is crucial to the actual plot so please read it anyway.  
  
Review….Review….Review….Review. Got my drift yet?  
  
1 Chapter 6 Fear  
  
I groaned as I stretched my arms out and reluctantly climbed out of my bed. It is time to face another bright day full of sunshine, flowers, and all that nice stuff that I normally wouldn't care less about. That is about to change though because today, I'm loving everything around me mainly because of what happened yesterday. That, and the delicious dreams I had last night of a beheaded and bleeding Relena. Could any day have a better start than this one? I think not. I was still savoring my favorite moments from the dream when a knock rudely disrupted me from my daze.  
  
"Heero, can I come in?" Duo asked although I have no idea why he even take the trouble because he just walked in without waiting for an answer. Ever since he saw Wufei in my room, he automatically thinks the word no is another way of saying: "come in and annoy the hell out of me. Don't worry, I don't mind." And my death gaze has degraded into the same thing as "I think Heero needs a hug."  
  
He walked in with something akin to solemnity in his expression and I instantly knew that I would not like what he was about to say. I was right as usual.  
  
"Heero, Relena is still refusing to come out of her room and I can hear the sounds of vases breaking in there. She is really upset. Do you think that we've gone too far?" With that said, he looked down and started to play with his fingers nervously, waiting for my reaction. He did look sincere about his uncertainties and I was afraid that he was going over to the dark side unconsciously. I needed to pull him back. Forgive me Duo; you will not like what I'm about to do.  
  
"Duo, incase you've forgotten, this is Relena we are talking about here. And if you've really forgotten, should I refresh your memories about what exactly did she do to you?" He shivered before becoming completely tense. His hands formed into fists and anyone can see that he was trying to restrain himself. I disregarded his discomfort and continued down the path to memory lane.  
  
"Remember how she loved your hair and how much she adored it? In fact, do you recollect how obsessed she was about it? What were her words exactly? Um… I think it was that with that mass of hair, you looked exactly like a…."  
  
Duo screamed murder in his eyes as he looked at me. He stepped forward in order to stop me before I can finish the repulsive sentence and when his right hand was only one centimeter away from my mouth I….  
  
"Girl." I finished, and almost the second afterwards, he collapsed unto the ground, traumatized. Forgive me, Duo but this is for your own good.  
  
"As a matter of fact, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she love to dress you up in her outfits?" Looking down at Duo's twitching form, I bent down and when my face was next to his, I whispered leisurely in his ears: "In all her bright pink dresses…" And I knew, at that moment, that that was all that is needed to bring him back to sanity. Well, with Duo, sanity is conditional.  
  
He looked bitterly at me, wrapped his fingers around the opening of my shirt and in a low tone full of menace said slowly: "Do not ever bring that up again, I don't give a damn if you are the fucking king because I will still kill you if I have to." I just smiled at him. The Duo that I know and "tolerate" is back.  
  
He got up in one leap and headed toward the door, his back still rigid and his steps deliberate and defined. He won't forget this encounter for a long time, I'm sure of that.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked his retreating figure, and without turning back, he answered me.  
  
"I'm going to Wufei's room to drag his sorry butt out of bed. Relena is going to disappear today, and I don't care if I have to slaughter for it. Her fat ass is out of here now!" The door slammed shut loudly and I fell back down on my bed at the force. With my head on the pillow, I started to think about Wufei.  
  
Wufei, exotic, exquisite, and the embalmment of everything that I've ever wanted. His knowledge astounds me and his face bewitches me. After all this is over, I don't know what I'll do because I don't think I'll be able to accept that he will be leaving me, stepping out of my life forever, never to be seen by me again. Sometimes, I almost believe that he is just an illusion brought about by my deepest desires and then one day; I'll wake up only to find that nothing has happened. How else can I explain why he seems so flawless to me besides for the fact that he's a hallucination? This is torture indeed, knowing that he is near me, but still unable to reach for him and his heart, still fully devoted to Quatre. I know this because I've seen him look out of the palace terraces, his face typically emotionless, is replaced by one of longing, want, and foremost, sadness. Those are the same times when I'm attacked by a rush of desire. I want to comfort him, I want to hold him, but most of all, I want him. Period. But like a coward, every time, I'll scurry away, afraid of what I'll do if I look at him for another second, afraid that I'll lose control and confess everything. I blinked to clear my head and quietly scolded myself for thinking that way again.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Come here quick! He is gone! I can't find him at all!" That immediately snapped my attention to Duo who looked exhausted and slightly out of breathe, panting the whole way.  
  
"Wufei is gone. He's missing!" His words hurried and urgent, but they were able to direct my entire focus to him.  
  
"What are you talking about? Explain! NOW!" I was panicking, and I knew it. I can feel my self-control slipping away rapidly. How can Wufei be gone? I saw him enter his room last night. He couldn't have left without completing his mission. How could he leave without informing us of anything? But most importantly, how could he have left me when I've….  
  
"I went to look for him in his room, but he wasn't there. Then I asked a maid if she has seen him and she said that he left his room really early this morning. Like really early, around three in the morning or something. She came down to get a drink and saw him walking out. At first she wanted to report his actions to you or me, but she remembered the time when you told the whole household that Wufei is not to be restricted in his actions like a servant and will be treated respectfully just like he was either you or me. So she thought against telling you in fear that you might get angry at her distrust. Then, she confessed to forgetting all about it until I asked her just now." He finished in one long breath. All signs of cheerfulness and cockiness were wiped from his face, substituted by a rare look of seriousness and concern.  
  
I can only sit down, shocked and overwhelmed by what I've just been told. It was true then. Wufei left, and he isn't coming back. I've lost him forever. Why did he leave? Was it because he sensed what I felt for him and ran off in fear? Did the thought of me yearning for him was too disgusting and appalling for him? So there Duo and I sat, both in a state of bewilderment and some extent of rage at Wufei's betrayal when the door to the room opened.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What are you doing here and not downstairs? What happened? You both look out of it." Wufei walked in and asked evenly like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. At our flabbergasted expression, he raised an eyebrow delicately. Perceiving his carelessness, the flame of fear inside me turned into rage and I was about ready to burn Wufei with it.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked shocked at my unusual burst of tantrum which was as far from my normal and unfeeling façade as it can possibly be. I can imagine how angry I must look right now. My hair is flying all over the place and my eyes, wild with fury, is aimed at Wufei. An absolutely soundless moment passed before he answered weakly.  
  
"Um…I went to the gardens to…um… to…" and before he was able to finish his sentence, his figure started to wobble back and forward, out of balance and then, his face suddenly turned ghastly pale as he collapsed into my arms in a dead faint.  
  
  
  
"Wufei! Wufei! Wufei!" I screamed, everything forgotten but the angel in my arms whose fragile body is trembling furiously and hands quivering as they reached for my face, but then failed halfway to drop to his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What is wrong with Wufei? Where was he? What will Heero do to Wufei? And what has Quatre got to do with anything? (hint, hint) Review, and you might find out. Truth be told, this chapter kind of got a mind of its own and went off in a completely different direction than I was heading for. I'm sure you are all lost to where this is going, but you'll find out in the next chapter, I hope.  
  
Review….Review….Review….Review….. and make a shameful little girl happy. I really don't get it. Am I not getting reviews because my writing sucks? Or because nobody likes 1+5? 


	7. sympathy

Here I am again. I have decided to go further with this story because the sneaky little Wufei has suddenly attacked me and now, I've grown fond of him. The bastard! Also, I want to thank those who encouraged me to write more and not be too hard on myself. I thought about what you all said, and you were right. By not thinking about how badly I do and looking more at how much I am enjoying this, I have way more fun with it. Thank you all. I own you guys a lot. Remind me again when I complain in the near future. (  
  
Holy Cow  
  
If you have been keeping up with the plot, then this is the chapter you've been waiting for. The truth between Quatre and Wufei is discovered! And trust me, it's not what you think….  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 7 Sympathy  
  
"What is wrong with Wufei?" I asked Sally urgently as soon as she stepped out of his room. By the looks of it, it wasn't as bad as I've thought. Thank God.  
  
"Don't worry, Heero. And stop looking at me like you are going to strangle me. Be patient, will you? I'm going to tell you what's wrong." I looked at my hands in shame. I admit, I was a bit fanatical for the past few hours, but only a little. At first, Duo would try to comfort me, but he soon learned the error of his ways when I tried to bite his head off for the third time. They all avoided me after that. It's really not my fault, honest. I can't help it.  
  
Sally looked at me until she was sure that I was normal, and then, she told me everything.  
  
"Wufei was in shock. From what you told me of his abnormal behavior from this morning, I am fairly confident that something happened to him while he was out. Something, I don't know what it is, but it definitely scared the hell out of him. He returned still stunned at what happened and his mind was in a state of numbness, well, until you screamed at him." I looked down awkwardly again, knowing that I'm partly responsible for his current condition. "It shocked him to see you so upset, but in the same time, it how do you say, woke him up from his shock, and that is when the impact of what happened hit him finally. You saw the result of it, so I'm assuming I don't need to say anything further."  
  
"What do you suggest that I do?" I said in a voice I barely recognize as my own. It was choked, timid and helpless at the same time, and it forced me to admit how truly shaken I was by the whole episode.  
  
She was obviously surprised at my tone of voice also. Her firm gaze was on my weary figure for more than a minute before she answered my question. I didn't comment on her hesitation because my mission was done according to my body. I felt like I was hanging by a thread, and after I finally accomplished what I have set out to do, which was to see that Wufei was well, I don't have the strength to do anything else. At that moment, I was entirely drained, both physically and emotionally.  
  
"Find out what made him this way. No matter what he says, force it out of him. Talk to him and don't get discouraged when he resists you." She looked at me again, this time, her eyes displaying complete confidence and a deep meaning that I couldn't fully understand. "Comfort him to the best of your ability." As she concluded her sentence, she turned to leave, but paused and glanced back at where I was.  
  
"Don't let go. If you want him and care for him, don't ever give up and abandon him. Don't ever let go. Eventually, you will get through to him, and when that time arrives…" She hesitated again. "He will be yours forever. Remember, don't let him go." And with the words of advice still hanging in the air, she left as quickly as she came leaving me to stare at her retreating back in wonder. That woman amazes me sometimes.  
  
I was still lost in my own thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder gently, and a face appeared before mine. It was Duo, and the same grave look that caught me unexpectedly before, is yet again on his face as he reports the newest source of information.  
  
"I've just went and talked with the guard. He said that during last night, a little blond kid paid him ten gold pieces to deliver a message to Wufei. The message was something akin to 'please come and meet me next to the lake. I have something important to tell you…..Quatre….'"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
My hands were on the handle of Wufei's door when my attention traveled back to what Duo told me quite a while ago. It took me a long time before I was able to refocus my concentration and organize my muddled thoughts under control again. For perhaps the first time in my life, I am afraid of what I am about to do, terrified even. This will change everything, I know. It could either improve whatever is between Wufei and I, or it will completely ruin it to a point beyond repair. If that really happens, I don't know what I'll do, and I don't want to think about it. The handle turns under my tight grip, much tighter than it is actually needed to open a door, and I walked in before I lose all my courage.  
  
He was lying peacefully in his bed; hair falling down his shoulders in waves and his eyes were directed at the window right besides him. Hearing the creaking sound of the door opening, he turned to look at me. I struggled for breath as I saw him. His face was still as pale as when he fell into my arms, but the medicine that Sally forced him to take caused the blood in his face to flow and in the process, produced a rosy hue to his cheeks. The striking contrast between his long and dark eyelashes, his tinted cheeks, and his pale face made me question if he was just a fragment of my overly active imagination again.  
  
"I'm sorry" I almost didn't hear him due to the softness of his speech.  
  
"I'm sorry too." It's now or never, I'm going to go for it. "I'm sorry that you couldn't trust me enough."  
  
He just looked at me with something indescribable in the depth of his eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you needed to know."  
  
"You thought wrong." I replied as quietly as him. We were practically murmuring to each other now.  
  
"No, I wasn't. This does not concern you." Came the curt response  
  
"You are on your bed, pale as a ghost and you're still telling me that I don't need to know?"  
  
"What would it serve? Why would you care?" He looked at me again with that gaze that cannot be defined as a single emotion, but more like an mixture of one that seems to be overflowing with pain, loneliness, hope, and desire? I was probably just seeing what I wanted to see.  
  
"I care." That is all I said, and a brief moment of stillness came between the two of us at that revelation. Both of us looked into the other's eyes, trying to decipher the other one first, but also trying to prevent ourselves from becoming too transparent at the same time. The instant had a magical quality to it. I decided to take the risk and pulled my calm pretense down for a second so he can see everything….he broke the contact and looked away.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"It is none of your business and you can't force me to tell you." It is actually quite humorous how defensive he is being, like a child with his secrets.  
  
"Do you hate me?" I don't think he expected that question because he met my eyes in amazement.  
  
"I work for you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you." His logic is correct, but his answer is not.  
  
"You're avoiding the question. Do you?" I pushed further. He looked out the window again and just when I've become accustomed to the silence, he surprised me.  
  
"No, I don't." his voice barely above a whisper, eyes still refusing to meet mine.  
  
"Then do you trust me?" At his slight nod, he turned his face towards me again, eyes meeting mine, the haunted look still prevailing above all the rest. "Then tell me what happened." His eyes snapped shut at my request. I do realize that I was taking unfair advantage of this, but I couldn't take it anymore, this agonizing feeling of confusion and uncertainty. I patiently waited, knowing that he would answer because he needed to talk as much as I needed to know.  
  
"Quatre wanted to see me…." At my nod, he continued: " he meet me last night and told me that he wanted me to come back to him, and he told me that he…" He paused in the middle of his sentence and didn't go on any further. A teardrop slowly made its way from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks and then disappeared from my view as it reached his chin, only to be followed by more. Tears, like the most precious pearls, flowed down his face as he carried on. He has been holding everything in for too long, and now is the time to let it all out. I made no attempt to stop him. My gaze traced a path trailing the tears as they travel downward, mesmerized by what I'm seeing.  
  
"He told me that he…loved me." Wufei choked out. I have always believed I had no heart, and surely enough, many have joked about it, but now, I've proved them wrong. I do have a heart, and it is now shattering piece by piece.  
  
"What did you say?" I said numbly, not really caring anymore, but asked because of a mechanical reflex. I didn't want to hear anymore, but on the other hand, I had to help him get it off his chest where everything have been buried for god knows how long, for his sake. I'll suffer for him.  
  
"I told the truth. I told him to go back to Trowa, who can threat him better than anybody else." The haziness in front of my eyes cleared and it was as if I can see again, and I can feel again as my heart slowly healed.  
  
"The truth? What is the truth?"  
  
"I can't love him the way that he loves me. I also can't pretend to love him anymore than just a smaller brother."  
  
"Then why are you here?" I didn't have to add the word crying, because he knew instinctively.  
  
"Because I failed him, the same way I failed his brother. It seems to be that every single time I care for someone, I also at the same time, push them away." He looked down at his hands, analyzing them in awe. "My hands are covered by blood, and the stain of it will never leave me. It will always be there, reminding me every single second of my life that I have killed, that I am the reason for so much pain." His voice got more and more like he was in a trance, a trance that I dare not wake him from.  
  
"It was with these same hands that I played with Quatre's brother, and it is the same thing that caused his death. If they get any closer to anyone else, they will hurt too…" His voice was full of wonder as he touched the back of his hand tenderly.  
  
"I remember five years ago, yes, it was five years. We were playing in the fields when a man appeared out of nowhere. We were 13 year-olds and fearless. What fools we were. The man tried to grab me and pulled me towards him. I got scared, I screamed, but he hit me on the head to make me quiet. It didn't work. I should have been quiet, I should have!…. But no, I didn't stay quiet, like the little fool that I was, I screamed for his help….. he tried, he tried to save me. He took my hand in his and pulled as much as he possibly could….he wouldn't let go of my hand and he never stopped trying to get me away from the man …." He said marveling, still looking at his hands but in less than a second, his voice suddenly dropped to a cold and frosty pitch.  
  
"When the strange man tried to rip my shirt off, that was when he realized he had to do something, so he pulled one last time….and I was free. But with the force of his pull, he fell in the embrace of the man, and his head was smashed to a pulp by the man's large hands…. His blood spattered everywhere, on the grass and the flowers, on the rocks, but most of it was all over me…" His voice got lower and lower as he relived his anguish until I couldn't hear him anymore. The tears that have stopped minutes ago came back all at once and the uncaring mask that he has been using all this time finally shattered. All at once, the emotions that he has been ignoring escaped from their confinements and he broke down completely.  
  
  
  
I walked over to where he was, shocked by the story that he had just narrated and absolutely furious at the idea that someone could hurt this wonderful being so much, but one look and him, and everything else faded away. He was sobbing and whimpering with his body in a fatal position, looking as if he is trying to make himself smaller and smaller until he can finally disappear from everyone and everything. My heart cried for this child in front of me, yes, this child who carried so much on his shoulders and never rested, this child who has probably never felt love.  
  
"What happened to the man?" I asked him quietly, hating myself for my cruelty, but I had to know. I will punish the person who is responsible for taking his innocence away, maybe not physically, but mentally. I swear to god I will.  
  
"He left after, after he realized what he has done… He ran away and left us there in the pools of blood. I think he thought I was dead also by the amount of blood on me." He sniffed and looked up at me with his watery eyes.  
  
Inwardly, I sighed in relief. Thank the heavens that Wufei did not have to endure any more agony at the hands of that man. Without a word, I walked over to where Wufei was on the bed, climbed in and spread my arms open. He looked at me curiously before accepting my offer and falling into my arms for the second time that day, crying his heart out. We snuggled inside the covers before his tears slowly stained my shirt, turning it a darker shade in wetter areas. As he kept on crying, I rubbed his back soothingly. This continued onto the late, late night when at last, he stopped weeping and fell asleep on my chest, absolutely exhausted.  
  
That day, his tears were shed until he had no more tears to shed, and his eyes were dry… He underwent torture and grief until he was completely numb from the pain…. Yet among all that, he has lost himself somewhere in the confusion, but has found himself again, but at the price of what?  
  
I've made many discoveries today. Wufei does not hate me, he trusts me, perhaps more than he did anyone else. I probably know more about him than anyone else in the universe and I was able to comfort him and to hold him. I've done all that I've wanted to do and more…..  
  
  
  
Then, why do I feel worse?  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that was a very long chapter. I hope you all made it through and enjoyed it. Nobody cried too much right? First and foremost, I would like to apologize to the Quatre fans out there. I didn't mean to degrade him so much, but I needed someone as that character and so I chose him. Sorry….  
  
Also, for those who are not clear on the above chapter. Wufei did not get raped. He came close, but not quite. 


	8. amuse

Hello, I'm back again. You must be wondering how the heck do I update so quickly. The answer is that I have been less busy than normal lately. Even though I enjoy the freedom to write, I don't know how long this is going to last. I know that I wouldn't be able to write as much during these few days because of school….blah… who needs them? Hopefully there will be more Relena bashing in this chapter because I've found out that I really like torturing her. I really don't know what exactly will happen in the future because I usually just make it up as I go along. It works quite well actually without any organization and it is fun!  
  
1 Chapter 8 Amuse  
  
"So Heero, have you decided what to do about her?" Relena looked up at me, eyes wide and innocent, at least, I think that's what she was going for except it ended up looking like something between stupidity or as if she was in immense pain. I should have been paying attention to her, but I was once again, thinking about Wufei, my new favorite habit.  
  
Ever since that day when he wept on my shirt for everything that he has lost in his life, he has been more open to me, more dependent. Well, maybe dependent is not the best word for it; I don't believe Wufei can ever be reliant or needy of anyone. He still does things his own way, but sometimes I will catch him looking at me with wonder and some sort of curiosity in his eyes, but when I stare back, he will quickly turn his eyes away. He then proceeds to go back to whatever he was occupied with, denying any signs that he did anything unusual. It was quite fun, this game of cat and mouse that we are playing. I definitely want to be the cat, but the problem of this is, does he realize that he is unconsciously playing the part of the mouse?  
  
"Heero, you're not paying attention to me!" came that whinny voice again. I've been spacing out too much lately and that is probably why Relena has been "talking" with me for the past hour. All she needs is an absentminded nod from me to continue informing me of the many great adventures in her life. Personally, I would have stopped her long ago, but unfortunately, I wasn't paying any interest to whoever was talking to me, and thought for a while that it was just Duo from the hair. I definitely needed to quit thinking with my hormones and start with my head.  
  
"Come again?" I asked her distractedly.  
  
"Heero, you weren't listening to me…" she whimpered. Well, no shit, Sherlock.  
  
"I was just saying that what are we going to do about…" She squeezed her eyes and nose together in a revolted look. "Wufei?"  
  
"What about me? Relena, are you trying to get rid of me again?" Wufei said calmly as "she" walked in. Relena was visibly taken aback by her unexpected entrance and me? Let's just say I forgot that Relena was still in the room.  
  
"Oh, no, no, I meant um….no, why would I do a thing like that?" Relena muddled incoherently. Wufei looked at her jumpy figure and smirked, a very evil, but also a very sexy smirk.  
  
"Relax Relena, I was joking. However, seeing you so edgy does make someone wonder…." She hesitated and Relena instantly jumped up from her seat.  
  
"NO! I mean, no I'm not jittery at all and I wasn't talking behind your back, well nothing bad anyway. Please don't doubt me…." She was busily defending herself when Wufei completed her interrupted train of thought.  
  
"Someone wonder if you are feeling well lately. Poor child, have you gotten enough sleep lately?" At Relena's open jaw, she looked at me and winked. Meanwhile, I was trying to smother my laugher. Seeing Relena so mortified by her own violent outbursts is the funniest thing I've seen since Duo got his braid stuck in a branch trying to steal Hilde's apple pie.  
  
"I don't know why you're so nervous? Perhaps you better go off to Duo's bed." Wufei kindly spoke in a sympathetic tone. Still, Relena caught the slip and wasted no time to act upon it.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she basically went ballistic at the insulting suggestion in Wufei's words.  
  
"Are you ok? I just said that maybe you should let Duo led you off to bed. You need to rest. Maybe he can get you some chick soup." Wufei's smirk got positively criminal and I can tell that she was enjoying every second of this. Of course, Relena didn't see the grin because she was trying to hide her tomato-red face by staring at the ground.  
  
"Um… I must've heard you wrong. I'm sorry." She looked up at Wufei's face after the colors in her cheeks lessened and Wufei's sinful grin was immediately replaced by a warm smile of innocence and sincerity. I'm impressed.  
  
"Oh really? What did you think I said?" Wufei asked guilelessly with simple interest. Just looking at her expression, no one would have doubted if she was truly as naïve as she appeared to be. That is, nobody except me who was watching this whole exchange with my hands over my mouth to stifle my continuous sniggers. Ha, simple my ass. Nothing about Wufei is simple.  
  
Relena just gawked at her; mouth open and making a few incomprehensible sounds here and there. Both Wufei and I were perfectly aware of what she was thinking because it was true, but Relena doesn't know that and she cannot possibly repeat it. She still has the image of the impeccable lady to uphold and a lady is not supposed to think of these things, much less say it. What a shame. It could have been funny to see her so flustered. Wait a minute, what am I talking about, she is already ill at ease and I was absolutely correct. It's hilarious.  
  
Relena's face was red, brought about by either the slight suggestion in Wufei's words, or just because she has never been so ashamed or humiliated by her own actions. Wufei was still there, waiting good-naturedly for her answer and it is a well-known fact that ignoring another person's question, especially another of high position, is positively sinful. Ah, the curses of being superior.  
  
"Um, nothing. I was just surprised for a moment because I disagreed with you. I was thinking that I was well enough, but now I realize that you're probably right, I need to rest. I'm sorry for my rudeness" She looked back at us, bewildered. Taking small and gradual steps, she proceeded to walk out of the room, mumbling something under her breath about hearing problems.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything, I'm sure that Heero would love to play doctor with your needs…."  
  
At that, both Relena and I turned to her with various degrees of shock and horror displayed on our faces. I was more under control, and only after a moment of alarm, the cold expression returned to my face except my eyes were shooting daggers at Wufei. He pretended he didn't notice and continued to rock back and forth on his foot waiting expectantly at Relena. Nobody should joke about that. Ever. Relena on the other hand, just continued to look at Wufei with a slightly mad and wild appearance. I was afraid that she was going to lose her sanity before long.  
  
"What did…did you say…?" Her fingers, trembling, rose slowly upward to point at Wufei's face. By this time, all her lady-like posture and grace has been deserted and all that's left is something that cannot be recognized or associated with higher aristocracy. Strands of hair have escaped her neat braid to frame her face, which is almost hysterical. She doesn't seem to care that pointing her fingers directly at someone's face is rude or offensive anymore and has just threw years of breeding out of the window.  
  
Wufei looked around herself hopelessly, stepping back slowly from the frenzied Relena in front of her and hid behind me for protection.  
  
"What did I do? Please don't look at me like that. It is scaring me. I just said if you needed Heero to call a doctor for you. I'm sure he'd love to." Then turning to me, she asked hastily. "Wasn't that what I said? You heard me too. Please STOP looking at me like that! Please, I'm begging you!" She said, her body shivering in fright at the sight of Relena.  
  
"Yes, that's what you said. Are you alright? Stop shaking please…please." I was feeling powerless at the whole situation. Wufei did look terrified out of her mind by the mere sight of Relena. Speaking of the devil, she was looking at the trembling figure besides me, looking bewildered at what she has just done. Wufei looked at her again before screaming my ears off and then, dropped unto the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"No…that's not what she said. I'm sure of it. I am not crazy. I can't be crazy…. I CAN'T!!" Relena watched as Wufei's unmoving body hit the ground, astonished by what she has done. With that said, she fled the room and in the distant, I vaguely heard a door slammed shut.  
  
"What's wrong?" Just as Relena ran out, Duo rushed in. "I just saw Relena outside, out of control and almost hysterical! What happened?" As he finished his sentence, he acknowledged the motionless figure on the ground and stared. In less than a second, he crouched down next to my body and looked closely at her in worry.  
  
"Wufei are you alright? Answer me, Dammit!" I cried to her desperately as I held her in my arms. Shock paralyzed me completely when little by little a small smile slowly emerged onto her face, less than a foot away from mine. Why that evil little thing, that wicked little thing. One of her eyes opened and when it saw me the other eye followed, looking at my stunned face, she winked.  
  
  
  
"So is she gone yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so Wufei made Relena totally humiliate herself in front of the man she loved. There! Happy now? And to think I liked Relena…… I really can't saw that with a straight face, can I?  
  
I'll try to get another chapter done by tonight so I can post it tomorrow. I'm going for a chapter a day right now. Wish me luck. Give me feedback. Anyone with any ideas, tell me and maybe I can incorporate it in. Heck, anything is fair game. Also, I have a poll going on here. If you think I should punish Relena more, tell me, but if you think that I should just go on with the actual plot, tell me also. I can't seem to make up my mind right now. 


	9. tenderness

Hello. I am completely lost now. I have a vague idea where all this is going, but if I'm going to follow it, this story will end pretty soon, even though I have not yet covered all factors of Heero and Wufei's relationship. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to it. At least, I hope so.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Tenderness  
  
Relena left yesterday afternoon. After what happened between Wufei and her, she left completely beaten and shamed. All that I wanted to accomplish ended in success, and yet, I feel terrible. Why? Because I really am sick. Ironic, I thought to myself. The whole reason Relena came here was to "cure me" but it was when she came that I actually got sick. I always knew the plague followed that girl, and now I've proved it, at least I'm convinced. Wufei just shakes his head hopelessly when I explain my theory to him. It's true, I swear. I never get sick. And while I'm on the subject of Wufei, I don't know what to do about him. Our agreement stated that once he was done with his mission, he was free to go. He finished his job without a flinch and did a spectacular job too. I'm free from Relena's disease-infested body but that means… He's going to leave. Damn the whole rule about gentlemen's agreements and how you have to follow through with them.  
  
"Still grumpy, I see. It's a bright sunshiny day outside, and you're inside…. on your bed." Wufei said flatly as he stepped into my room freely. What is with everybody and their love of invading my privacy lately? Is my room the latest most popular retreat voted by society gossip or something? I sulked at the thought and moped even more when Wufei looked as if he was about to explode from laughter at my expression.  
  
"Sunny days never concerned me before, even when I was well." I stated at Wufei's smug expression. Probably happy that he can top me one when I'm ill and at a disadvantage. The bastard is probably going to rub it in all that he could. I think that he has been hanging around Duo too long. They share the same smirk now, the one that Wufei has on his face while looking at me right this minute.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to state a fact. What else can you say to a spoiled kid who's sick?" How dare he. I know I've been fairly difficult to deal with for the past few days, but he can at least be discreet about it. I mean… I'm the damn king, shouldn't he consider my feelings more? Almost as if he sensed what I was thinking, he looked at me with a self-satisfied expression, as if he has just proved his case. I looked down guiltily knowing that it was true, I was acting childish. But still… I'm sick!  
  
"Where is Duo right now?" I quickly changed the subject, and apparently, he realizes it too. Does nothing go past him? He chuckled a little bit. My god, how I've learned to love that sound. I can't imagine how I can live without it. That's probably why I've stomached Duo's madcap performances for a while now in hopes that I can hear that sound just once. I'm pathetic and I fully admit it.  
  
"Hilde promised him an entire apple pie if he would go out on a date with her today." He answered matter-of-factly. We both shared a knowing look.  
  
"Five gold pieces says that she will conquer him before this month is over." I offered.  
  
"No, this is Duo here, I say it will take more like two months. He isn't exactly the easiest person to capture. And I want 10 gold pieces." He countered with a higher wager.  
  
"Done. But we both agree that he is doomed?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was never up for debate." We looked at each other again, completely comfortable in the silence that surrounded us. I don't remember whom it was that broke first, but suddenly, we found ourselves guffawing hysterically. It was as if hours have gone past by before we stopped.  
  
I sat up a little bit until my whole entire back was on the pillows. After I settled into a comfortable position, I proceeded to look down at the face of Wufei who collapsed onto my bed when he started laughing. Lying face up on my bed, he looked back at me, and the stillness prevailed as we each calmed down. We looked into each other's gazes for an eternity, when it was in reality just a few seconds. He broke the silence first.  
  
"I can't believe that Duo is the first one of us to get tied down. I never imagined that it would be him." His voice soft and thoughtful.  
  
"Who did you imagine was going to be first?" Curiosity washed over me as I asked, just as gently.  
  
He actually blushed. I never thought I would live to see the day! But I know that it would be burnt into my memories and haunt me forever until my dying day.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it much, but it was definitely not Duo. Actually, come to think of it, all of us are pretty impossible to deal with." A spell has woven its magic around us, and both of us felt the effect that it has. The peace and harmony in the air made us feel safer next to each other than we've ever remembered.  
  
"Impossible?" my voice still gentle, still hushed, as it will be as long as I'm sheltered in this tranquility along with him.  
  
"Well…I seriously can't think of any girl that would put up with us two and our affection for… privacy and seclusion." He chuckled softy at the understatement of his own words.  
  
"Does it have to be a girl?" my face serene and calm as I looked down into his eyes.  
  
"Ahhhh…." was all he said before we fell into quietness again. Both contented to just be there forever and bask in the sensation of the other. This must be what they meant by a feeling of security, no fears, no pressure, and no pain, just each other.  
  
"Heero, do you believe in destiny?" He suddenly asked and it shocked me temporary from my completely relaxed state. I looked down into his eyes again and laughed quietly at the child-like inquisitiveness in their intensity.  
  
"What?" He asked a little annoyed, but still unmoving from where he lay beside me. He just turned his gaze back to the ceiling to show me how unhappy he was with my deprecation of what he thinks is a very serious question. Oh my god, is he pouting?  
  
"Yes, actually I do. Not as wholly as many others, but somewhat." I quickly said in all seriousness to comfort him and to show that I was not laughing at him.  
  
As he turned to look at me again, questioning me with his gaze, I continued: "I think that fate do have a part in where we end up, but we can also change fate with our own hands. We'll live the life that we want to live if we are willing to fight for it." He didn't comment to my theory as another wave of calmness washed over us. I'm getting used to this now. After every two or three sentences, we would stop and relax in the cozy atmosphere, thinking to ourselves of absolutely anything or even nothing whatsoever at all. It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
"Would you say then, that I ended up here because of my own decisions or because of chance?" I didn't even open my eyes at the question, but just replied instinctively.  
  
"I can't answer that, only you could."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" he replied almost inaudibly.  
  
"The kind you have to find out on your own."  
  
"Then I know the answer."  
  
"Yes?" I encouraged.  
  
"It was because of chance that I met you, but it was because of me and my own decisions that brought me here," He finally sat up and looked at me. "here with you." I was speechless at the various emotions present on his face, emotions that I have not seen since that eventful night.  
  
"Fate brought me here, but I found my own way. I found someone who cares for me, and someone whom I return the feelings for…." He paused in the middle of his contemplation, lost in thought again. I waited patiently, knowing that it was difficult for him to confess this, maybe even more so than about his dark past.  
  
"I found friendship, and love by myself." A determined look then surfaced on his lovely face. "But it was fate that made it to be meant for the most impossible person in this world… fate helped me find you." And with that, he lay back down again; everything that needed to be said is said. Now it's my turn.  
  
"Yes, fate did have a hand in this. But the rest was because of us… Destiny opened the door, and we choose to enter." I said simply, fully well knowing that he will understand. I was right.  
  
"Fate, will it be fate that separates our friendship? Or will it be our own foolishness?" his voice tender and quiet, but firm.  
  
"Let it not be our own foolishness, if we have to leave each other, let us blame it on fate. Let us not be given a chance to regret anything that we've done." I answered, emotions choking my words as I spit them out.  
  
"Right, let it be fate then." With that said, he got up one last time and crawled into my waiting arms, and I knew that he would be there for a long time to come, and I doubt even fate can do anything about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pure, pure, pure fluff, nothing else. I have a tooth ach now. One good thing came out of this chapter though. As I was writing it, the emotions that they were feeling actually influenced me also, and for a short while, I felt totally at peace with myself. Surprisingly, I didn't find anything that was obviously wrong in this chapter like in all the other chapters, and it took me the shortest time to write. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, not because it is written better than the others, but because I like its effect on me.  
  
Note: Next chapter is not going to be fluff, I think. I still haven't planned it out yet, but I'm definitely bringing Relena back. Come on, tell me, should I bash her more, or just continue on with the serious stuff? Vote! 


	10. doubt

Hey, this is going to be a really short chapter because I have 3 big tests tomorrow, all in AP classes. I haven't studied for 2 of them yet, and so, I'm dead. To those who care, I prefer white roses instead of red ones at my funeral. Jut to let you know. I need to take a break now. Oh, yeah, this chapter is for you Brenda…. hope you enjoy it but you seriously need a TV. I can't believe that anyone can live without one. My sympathy is with you. The suggestion that you gave me of presenting Wufei to the court formally suddenly clicked in my mind as I thought about it! I get another chance to develop interaction between the two lovebirds and the plot at the same time. Yay! More fluff!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 10 doubt  
  
  
  
Fear is something that burns in the pit of your stomach and eventually, spreads all over your body until you are completely paralyzed. The blaze burns brightly, and gradually, it will cool down, at least, before it turns into something else. Something such as anger. An unmasked anger that scorches anything near it, such as the messenger in front of me right this instant.  
  
"I'm invited to an dinner party? Along with my fiancée? And the whole entire court will be there, expecting me?" I looked at him disbelievingly. How dare that bastard, Treize do this to me? "Everyone is seriously already informed that I will be there to introduce my lovely fiancée for the first time?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Lord Treize told me that your gratitude is not needed. He understood perfectly that you were too occupied with issues concerning the state to properly introduce Lady Chang to the court, and so he took it as his own responsibility to prepare this party for you. It will be held in your name, and he wanted me to inform you that he will take care of all the costs. He wanted you to know just how much your friendship means to him through this insignificant favor." Why that son of a… How dare he!  
  
"It will be next Saturday, held at his mansion. All the invitations have already been sent out." What else could I have done? What other choice did I have? If anyone else were in my situation, they would have reacted the same way… I slammed the door and disregarded the crunch I heard as his nose broke at the impact.  
  
My hands were still leaned against the door as my body arched into its surface for support because god knows I needed it. Relena… she was behind this, I'm positive of it. Did she learn nothing at all from her experience? Only my head moved slightly as I heard the mellow voice at my left.  
  
"I heard all of that… do you think we'll be ready in time?" Wufei tipped my head up to look him straight in the eyes. I brightened at the reassurance and support implied in them.  
  
"I never meant it to go this far… I thought… I thought that she would give up once she saw you and how much you outshone her. I should have guessed that she would not give up…" I pleaded silently with my gaze for his forgiveness. He only nodded.  
  
"It's too late now to regret anything. Remember? I stayed so we wouldn't have to apologize for anything we've done. It can't possibly be that bad. We beat her once, we can do it again." He looked at my downtrodden figure and sensed my inner conflict. "Can't we?" I shook my head limply and answered in a detached tone.  
  
"We beat her in our own turf, but this time, we're battling on her playing ground… You have no idea how much influence and authority she has on that crowd, not even I can protect you from their cruelty. I realize that I act heartless sometimes, but these people… they don't act. They are merciless and ruthless, and they'll do anything to shield themselves, no matter what the cost is…" I looked up at him helplessly and for once in my life, I felt completely at lost. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Are they really willing to go to that extreme? They would hurt me just to please Relena?"  
  
"No, not Relena, but Treize, her uncle. She is the sheep, but he is the wolf hiding behind the sheep, ready to extend his claws out and rip apart anyone standing in his way. Oh my god, you have no idea…" Treize, the name sends a chill through my body. He veils his hunger behind his smile that has charmed so many before they realize that a dagger has already been stabbed into their hearts. He wants what I have, and he'll do anything to get it. He has been looking for an excuse to rid me since the day I donned the crown, but has never gotten a chance. Until now. I closed my eyes in agony from the images my brain conjured up of what he can do to Wufei.  
  
"I don't need protection, I'm not as weak as you think." Wufei appeared somewhat hurt at my impression of him. If he only knew…  
  
"I know that and I've never doubted it. It's just…." I stopped before I can go on, acknowledging just how innocent Wufei is about the darkness of human nature through his interested, but fearless eyes.  
  
"I was able to fight him on his own terms before. I could be just as cold- blooded and pitiless as he could. I was able to overlook sin to gain what I wanted just like he could, without blinking at the results. That is probably why he has never been able to stop me, I was his equal." I said, feeling shame at what I was admitting to such a chaste being.  
  
"Then why can't you do it again?" I opened my eyes and stared at him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Because I have you, I have something to lose. I can't take as many risks as I could've before." I confessed. Why am I telling him this? Why am I leaving myself so vulnerable? Why am I so scared? And why is he looking at me so disbelievingly?  
  
"Heero, I snuck into your room during the middle of the night having never seen you before in my life. I tried to intimidate you by pushing a blade to your neck, without knowing what kind of person you were. I was ready to die in your hands just because I cared for someone enough to gamble my life, even though I had no clue of what kind of horror can come out of those hands." He picked up my hands gently, and held it in his palm. "I put everything on stake, just to save someone I cared deeply about, and you're here preaching to me about the weakness of friendship?" His voice calm and peaceful, as if he has everything figured out already, while I'm still forlorn in the mist.  
  
"It doesn't weaken you any, if anything, it gives you the courage to face anything just to save the other person." I looked at him, stunned at his wisdom and the raw truth in his words.  
  
"I'm going to go to face the court, and nothing is going to stop me. And I still don't believe what you are saying about them, they cannot be all that bad." He said confidently.  
  
"Why?" a single word was all that I was able to mutter out, still astonished at his faith.  
  
"Because of you and Duo. If you're their king, and Duo is one of the most prominent officials of your court, then that's proof right there." He shrugged carelessly.  
  
"What?" This is getting really annoying, this one word thing.  
  
"You're human, whether you care to admit it or not, and you have flaws just like any other person. That means the others also have their imperfections that can be played upon." This time, I was really confused and he knew it.  
  
"You are like Duo said once, like stone. Nothing can break though, and nothing can escape. You are the first person that I've ever met who can actually wear a mask longer than I can, and that's got to say something. Yet, no matter how hard you try to disguise the fact, you are human." He is definitely smug now; having pointed out my "faults" He is truly evil if I'm truly human.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." I admitted grudgingly, not liking the direction that this conversation is heading towards. It is going steadily downhill to "let's explore Heero's inner insecurities!" Not good at all.  
  
"Why are you so eager to go?" this one thought bothers me endlessly that Wufei might possibly enjoy these kind of things.  
  
"I don't exactly want to go, but I do have to save your butt, don't I?" My, he does have a nice way of verbalizing, doesn't he?  
  
"Besides, I have to be there to see you "mingle" with court ladies who can talk your ears off, don't I? I'll get free entertainment from your awkwardness, and that's always a plus. He smirked as he ran away, fleeing for his life and me following intently at his tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe I have just dedicated another chapter to pure fluff. Again. This fiction is turning out way more serious than I thought, and way less humorous. I don't like how this is turning out considering that I wanted this to be funny. Oh, well, go with the flow I guess. (Kicking around the dirt grudgingly) 


	11. hatred

Ok, another chapter. I've been having a hard time getting onto fanfiction.net so this is posted up pretty late. Let's continue shall we?  
  
Ok…. You would not believe what happened to me. This was intended to be possibly the most important chapter in this story due to the development of the plot. I wanted to finish it no matter how much homework I had because it is so crucial. And just as I was at the last sentence, there was a sudden blackout in the neighborhood, and everything was erased on my computer. The hard work was all for nothing, and I had to redo it. This is why it took me so long to update. Sorry, but I'm still mad. There are going to be a lot of mistakes in this because I didn't ever bother to reread it again after I wrote it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 11 Hate  
  
  
  
"So how do I look in this?" Wufei asked as she twirled her body around to face us. I'm speechless and Duo, he's staring at her hair again. She was in a cream-colored lacy dress with the usual casualness that she perfects so admirably. On her, a simple dress looks stunning and elegant. Her hair is put into its usual low braid except that on the top of her head, a web-like headdress made of pearls and thin silver strands is draped over the waves of hair. That is the only elaborate ornament placed on her, yet its splendor matches seamlessly with her unpretentious dress. She is perhaps the only person that can carry off this look so well.  
  
"I'll take that as a good sign then, I suppose?" She smirked at our dropped jaws. We can only nod.  
  
"So, what will I really have to do at the party? Do I have to actually pay attention to those who talk to me, or can I politely refuse them and come to you guys?" We've spent the past week trying to inform Wufei of what to do or what she shouldn't do before the court. She was astonished at the many confinements and regulations of the aristocracy in general.  
  
"I don't think that will be much of a problem if you just excuses yourself gently. They know how anti-social Heero is, so as his fiancée, you are expected to share at least some of his "quirks". In fact, if you just stare at them until they shut up, they will still think that it is quite normal. I mean, look at him right now, he's doing exactly what I just said except he should know that I never shut up." He looked at me and grinned at his immunity from me, which caused me to sigh miserably.  
  
"I'm serious, Duo. I really don't like socializing with these people and have to pretend to be someone else at the same time. I really wouldn't know how to answer their questions." Wufei looked uneasy.  
  
"I'm serious too, they don't expect that much from you. How about this, you can hang around Heero or me the whole time and not leave our side. They would not talk to Heero willingly because of his um…quietness, and they wouldn't like to talk to me for precisely the opposite thing. Just wander around us the whole time and you should be fine."  
  
Wufei looked a little bit more relaxed at his words, but still unsure of the whole situation. We did not have any more time to convince her how everything will be just fine because behind us, the sound of hooves thumping on the cement were heard. Our carriage has arrived. I walked over to the door and opened it for her, and just as she accepted my help, I sensed in the tense air around her that she was still troubled. I grabbed her hands, and as she looked at me in surprise I gave her a small smile, not too big as to look suspicious, but small enough that she understood me. She hesitated slightly before returning the gesture, and I did not let go of her hand until we reached Treize's mansion. She also did not attempt to break off of my grip either.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
"So, Lady Chang, when did you realize that you loved his royal majesty, and was it love at first sight?" As soon as she got in the door, every pair of eyes met her figure and for a small moment, there was dead silence everywhere. They were amazed, to put it simply, by her beauty, her poise, and by the air of grace and elegance that constantly surrounded her. She passed their judgments before she or they have even realized it.  
  
The ladies of the court attacked her as soon as she placed one step inside the grand hall. They wanted to ask her about everything and anything at the same time and their idiotic questions included skin treatments, our love life, her tailor, and even how I was like in my enfant years. I lost her in the commotion and could not get to her. It was hopeless, the women were like piranhas and Wufei was the first peace of meat that has been slighted in view for years.  
  
"Actually, your grace, it took a while to convince Heero that I was just the right one for him. I'm sure you are all fairly familiar with how he is." Wufei's joke ignited a ring of laugher around her. It was at my expense too, but I was so relieved that she hasn't suffocated to death in the center of the circle that I overlooked it.  
  
"Really? His majesty isn't really close to anyone, but he does seem quite passionate about the condition of Seniora. Don't you mind that he doesn't have much time for you?" Ah ha, a trap.  
  
"I agree, but I also see the importance of his work. I love him, and that means I have to accept whatever faults he have. Besides, I support him and I know fully well that an entire country and the well being of millions of people is much more vital than the selfish desires of one. What he is doing is right, and I refuse to think otherwise. To tell the truth, this is one of the things that I love most about him." Wow… she is good.  
  
"That may be true, but if Heero continue to be so obsessed in his country, who knows what kind of destruction it can cause?" Relena. That repulsive voice can only belong to one person.  
  
"If you are just going to watch him while he becomes even more possessive of Seniora and simply stand by while a war might start out due to his extreme fixation, what kind of Queen would you be?" The whole entire hall was suddenly dead quiet with only the sounds of heavy breathing as the court awaits Wufei's answer. A challenge has been publicly proposed, and it is now Wufei's round to strike. This can most likely mean her destruction or salvation.  
  
"Oh, really. Lady Relena, it pleases me to no ends that there are still those so loyal to Heero to announce their worries so frankly to him. Since you brought the matter up, what do you think we should do?" She added more strain on her words and punctuated noticeably when she praised how frank Relena was towards me. That immediately changed everything as many finally detected my presence besides the crowds. Relena paled at my unresponsive face, but with obvious effort, she straightened her back and answered.  
  
"Why the most important thing for us to do right now is to preserve peace of course. This should be the country's main concern." Her voice gained an edge as she realized just how many people nodded their heads at her suggestion and expressed their agreements.  
  
"Really, and I'm sure that you, Lady Relena would be the perfect person who can inform us of the way to go about this." Wufei's voice is just as sharp.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I do have a few ideas." Relena said smugly  
  
"Oh, do tell."  
  
"First, I think that we should place the majority of our troops next to the border line so that any enemy attacks can be detected easily. Also, by using this strategy, information can be passed easily and on time to the capital before any assault really do occur." Relena sounded extremely pleased with herself at her plan of defense.  
  
"Oh really, and how do you know that this will work really as well as you proclaim it to be?"  
  
"It has been proven before. My great, great grandfather was the general for the commission of defense and protection. Using this plan, he successfully protected many of the people in the Seniora-Chirz border dispute years ago." She is positively beaming at the attention and the encouraging whispers heard throughout the crowd.  
  
"Really? I'm impressed; your grandfather wouldn't happened to be the hero, Sinclair Peacecraft, is he? His legend has been passed down generations by generations. No wonder you think that this is a full proof plan. You are fully justified in doing so." Wufei sounded in awe of Relena's words and nodded along with the others at her proposal.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way, now if you'll excuse me, I think Heero and I should have a nice little talk about how to protect our country." I winced at the "our". Relena has evidently been declared the winner in this little match as the crowd looked up to her in admiration.  
  
"But wait a second, Lady Relena. Legends are only legends after all." Relena twirled to look back at Wufei's cheery face. "They may not necessarily be true." At Relena's blank look, she continued.  
  
"If I recall correctly, the Seniora-Chirz war in 1683 started because of your grandfather's "full proof" plan."  
  
"How dare you? Who do you think you are, insulting my family like that?" Relena was positively fuming. The whispers have escalated into something much louder as all the people looked at Wufei with reproach in their eyes for her outrageously tall tale.  
  
"No, I'm actually positive that I'm right. General Peacecraft was an advocate for peace, there are no doubts about it, but he made one little mistake. He was overly infatuated with it. Did you know that the war started when he reported to the capital that spies have been found in the woods near the border? The king wasted no time at all gathering his troops to follow General Peacecraft and it was when the war ended seven years later that they found out the alleged spies were in reality, just foresters looking for more lumber. It was too late though, the tension between the two countries accelerated because of his carelessness that several wars were fought just because of a worthless feud." Relena gasped at her, thunderstruck.  
  
"Now Do you know who ended the continuous reign of wars? It was Heero, the person you have just condemned for his devotion to the country. It is actually because of the plan that you just proposed that he has to work this hard to regain peace. Now I pray of you, Lady Relena, before you start pointing fingers at others, research your information clearly before doing so, or you just might make a complete fool out of yourself and your family. General Peacecraft's thoughtless actions have been forgotten in the years, and if anything, he was forever immortalized as a national hero. But it was you who brought out these buried truths just to satisfy a mere whim and reveled not only your own foolishness, but also your ancestor's. Do not pretend to be an expert on something that is way out of your limited league. This is the second time you accused us of crimes, the first time when you screamed at me, I tolerated, but I do not take kindly to anyone who darkens the name of this kingdom and its protector out of fancy, especially if he is the one that I love." She finished coldly and regarded Relena out of the corner of her eyes before ignoring her existence and turning to face the audience who is completely shocked at her outburst.  
  
"Now for those of you who observed this entire affair I leave you with this word of advice. Do not believe all that you've been told. You think you know what is happening though the meaningless talks outside but the truth is still hidden. Heero has preserved peace in all the years that he has been king, so instead of doubting his accomplishments out of mere rumors of wars, please trust him because it is what he rightfully deserves. Not doubt, not suspicion, and not distrust." By that time, everyone who was whispering is staring at her, eyes full of shame and regret for their past actions. Nobody spoke for a long time, including Relena who is still shocked at her ultimate and undoubted defeat. Emotions stirred in the hearts of all those that heard her words and whether it be remorse, grief, or disbelief, no one is going to forget this ever including me. I can't move, I can't speak, I can only stand there frozen because I can't honestly say I can get a control of myself if I do move. I don't know if I'll laugh out loud, or cry helplessly. I don't know anything because I've never felt this way before.  
  
Suddenly, among the middle of all the silence, a distinct clapping sound is heard that interrupted the haze of our jumbled thoughts. As our heads turned towards the grand staircase where the sound originated from, we all watched as Treize walked down the steps gracefully, his hands continue to clap until he reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"I can't tell you how much it pleases me to finally meet the one whom everyone has been talking about. Although I must say, not only did the rumors greatly underestimated your beauty, but also your extreme bravery and knowledge." He walked through the crowds as they parted for him, seemingly in awe of his charm, and bowed elegantly in front of Wufei. She looked at him, body frozen and immobile like a statue. It was after a long moment of stillness that she moved her eyes away from his smiling face and turned to me. I was amazed to see her trembling as she moved away slowly from the people like she was in a trance as she reached my side.  
  
"Heero, I'm really sorry, but I really don't feel well right now. Please take me home." Her voice achieved a never before heard desperation as she practically begged me while pulling on my sleeves lightly to show me exactly how much she wanted out of there. I looked at her sternly to see if she was serious or not because I was not sure if this was another one of those "illnesses" again. However, her face did not rise from their position on the ground and her fingers on my sleeve started tightening until the silk fabric was clenched in her hands. That was when I finally realized just how deadly serious she was.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone, but Wufei does not seem well, so I'm going to take her home right now." With only a brief glance and nod to Trieze, I left the room hastily before he can persuade me to stay or any other incidents can prevent our exit.  
  
As soon as we stepped out of the hall, Wufei's slight tremors intensified to violent shudders. She collapsed onto the ground as her knees gave out underneath her.  
  
"What happened, what's wrong?" I hooked my arms around her slender waist before she can completely fall down to the floor and asked her in terror. I can actually perceive her horror as she leaned onto my arms for support with her face as pale as that time many days ago. She was always so independent and now, she had to use me for a foundation just to stand up. What happened? With her eyes still closed and her top teeth biting her lower lips down so forcefully to the point when I can actually see a faint line of blood where the teeth marks were, she answered feebly.  
  
  
  
"It was him, the man five years ago. It was him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Now do you see where I'm going with this? All of you, just nod….. ahh….yes.  
  
I'm not sure if I can continue to update as much, but I know I can do at least a chapter every other day. Sorry. 


	12. shame

This fic is turning out way longer than I thought. I was prepared to end it at chapter 9, but right now I have no idea how long this is going to take. The reason that I wrote this story was to prove to myself that I could actually write. I was thinking of taking an extremely hard and strenuous creative writing class next year that no one thinks I can handle because none of them thought I was good enough to pass. I'm showing myself that I can write well and efficiently at the same time, so this is kind of like an experiment of sorts to test the extent of my skills. I'm not sure how this is going but I have four more days to decide if I'm willing to take the risk of signing up or not. My parents don't think I'm good enough, my friends doubt me, and my teacher even looks at me skeptically when I asked him to recommend me. I am so confused right now, so besides for a trial, this fic is also a sort of release valve for me. For those who wondered why I'm always so doubtful of my abilities, well, there you have it. I just felt the need to blowup at someone right now because my parents just talked to me again about this and how much a waste of time it is for my future in "law school" and how it will bring my grade down if I fail that class. They actually thought that I'd fail. You'd think they know me by now after 16 years. Sorry for venting everything out on you guys, but thanks anyway for those who gave me words of support. You have no idea how much it means to me.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 12 Shame  
  
  
  
I used to hate Trieze because of what a lying hypocrite, no, scumbag he is. I hated him even more when he earned the trust of my gentle, yet foolish and spineless father and in the process, became his right hand man through deception. I continued to hate him even after my father died and he tried everything in his power to make me disappear. I hated his plastic smile, his dishonesty and his ability to escape everything I throw in his way. I hated him for how he tricked everyone next to him to commit his or her complete loyalty to him, not realizing what kind of person he really is. I hate him because people trust him more than they trust me. But it went past hate that night. I felt the line smudge when he walked up to Wufei and using that greasy voice and that revolting charm of his, praised her and waited to take her hand and kiss it with his greedy lips. The same lips which whispered numerous demands that became the death warrants of countless innocents.  
  
But now, there is no hate because it is far beyond that point now. It is more like an unimaginable loathe and an immense desires to rip him into shreds with my bare hands, watching him wither in torture all the while. Still, that will not even come close to what Wufei went through those five years. The isolation he forced on himself, just so he won't hurt anymore, the god knows how many silently wept tears in the shadows of the night, and the fact that I have never seen Wufei truly happy, all because of his cruelty and lust. I missed something so valuable and precious before I've had a chance to even see it, and I damn him for that. I once swore to god that I'd kill whoever that caused Wufei his childhood, and now I swear that I'll die alongside him if it helps me accomplish my promise.  
  
"He still won't open his door." Duo walks in almost soundlessly and the smile that always seems permanently attached to his face, is more often than not, gone in the past few days. Such is the case here. Damn him, damn everyone. Smile, please, show me that there is something to smile about, comfort me with your smile, even if it means you have to lie. Lie to me because anything is better than the truth.  
  
"You have to go and talk to him." His voice is unbelievably strong and firm. Does he really think that that will solve anything, if he does, then he is a bigger fool than I had previously thought.  
  
"Go, Heero." My eyes are wondering over his head, staring at the wall above his head but in reality, even if they were opened, they might as well be closed because I see nothing but the shame that flooded my sight. But for a second there, Duo's enraged face appeared clear to my eyes as my body shook suddenly under the jerky motions of a pair of powerful hands.  
  
"God dammit, talk to me!" His voice cracking as he continued to shake me awake, hoping to snap me out of my deep slumber.  
  
"Why, tell me, why should I go and talk to him? What good can it do?" My voice was numb and unfeeling as I answered, just like my body, which has quit on me long ago. I gave up, I failed Wufei, and I gave up. Not only did I not fulfill my promise, I am the reason he is suffering right now because I single handedly presented him to Trieze. I am the cause of more pain.  
  
"What good can it do if you just stand here like an statue? How will that help him?" Duo is gradually becoming more and more helpless as his voice grew increasingly desperate. Finally, his arms slipped from my shoulders and down to his sides, knowing that it was no use.  
  
"I wanted to protect him, so now I'm doing just that… I'm protecting him from me." My voice choked as the full force of what I've lost suddenly hit me all at once and I surrendered to it.  
  
"Listen to me Heero, it is not your fault. You did not know." I just shook my head.  
  
"I should have known." Duo is on the verge of tears. He hates being so powerless to help his friends. I did not want him here, I wanted to be alone with my misery, because I fully deserve every last bit.  
  
"You are a weakling Heero, and a fucking hypocrite." His voice abruptly changed. It is now full of scorn and disgust. That startled me, but not for very long as I looked away again because I deserved his anger too.  
  
"You criticize Wufei when he blames himself for what happened years ago, claiming that it is not his fault because he didn't know." I flinched at his name. " Yet you are here doing the exact same thing." My head snapped up at his comment and my attention was captivated by his words as he continued on.  
  
"You didn't know, and it is also not your fault. Deep down inside, you know that and that means, Wufei knows it too..." Duo looked at me, and his legs unexpectedly dropped as he kneeled down on the floor. I looked at him in amazement and awe.  
  
"You know that I have never kneeled down to you even though you are the king, ever. I guess I was too proud, and I always excused myself on the basis that I was your friend. Well, today I realized that isn't entirely true. Being a friend means being willing to do anything to save the other, even if it means abandoning your pride. I don't need my pride, but I do need you two. You need saving right now, Heero, and I'm begging you to step inside that door. He needs you to save him, you need me to save you, and then I can finally be saved also. Please…." When I stayed silent, he tried again.  
  
"I've learned something today. I always thought that I can never learn, but guess what, even I was wrong. I learned that it is easiest to hurt the one you love because you love that person and everything they do is the world to you. Wufei loves you, Heero, and he is hurting right now, not because of what happened with Trieze, but because what happened after it. He is suffering right now because you are not with him. Go to him, please, or else there are going to be two people hurting. One in that room, and one out here, kneeling on the floor because the same person abandoned them both when they needed it the most."  
  
I was shocked at his intimate pain and even more so to see droplets of tear slipping down his cheeks as they drop onto the tiles and formed small puddles. Without thinking, I fell down on my knees and hugged him as if my life depended on it, giving up my façade completely in his embrace. Pretty soon, his arms snaked around me and returned the gesture. We stayed in that position until both of us have matured and changed for the better. During that moment, everything around us shifted into the unknown, but we were not afraid, not anymore.  
  
"Go to him, Heero." He whispered in my ear, and I followed his advice without a second thought.  
  
I didn't think as I turned the door handle, I did not regret anything as I walked to the bed, and I never did regret anything I did that day because Duo was right, I was a hypocrite, but not anymore. I'm not going to waste precious seconds mourning and instead, use it to live like we all agreed on. I'm not going to blame myself anymore, because it's not worth it.  
  
"Wufei…." But before I can finish, a dark figure ran into my arms and sobbed in the sanctuary that my arms provided. He sobbed as I quietly murmured insignificant words of solace in his ears, and he continued to cry as my shirt became damp. But eventually he will stop, and then all of us will be saved.  
  
  
  
Never regret a thing….  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I think I'm getting too emotional in my stories here. It is way too hard to write different emotions especially if they are all sorrow, hatred, fear, etc. because there are only a few words that can be used over and over again and it is hard to think of new ones. Have you all noticed that that's all I write about almost? Happiness is much more easier to write about, I think. Also, my story is becoming one big "let's share our emotions and cry" thing. This is getting annoying because I'm running out of adjectives without sounding too repetitive and the plot is moving way too slowly. I liked my speed in the first few chapters because the plot was reveled fairly fast. What do I do? Help! That was a rhetorical question by the way but this isn't. Do you guys like this speed? Or should I move it up a notch? 


	13. intoxication

Ok, just to improve matters a bit, I planned to have this chapter more "joyful" than the past few. It is also just an excuse for me to have a lot of fun ^___^  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 13 Intoxication  
  
"You're kidding right? Another one?" At Duo's solemn nod, my hands came over my face, hoping to wipe away the frustration on my face and to remind me that I really am not dreaming.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Ever since that night, Wufei's and your presence have been in great demands in the court. This is another party invitation. From what happened at Trieze's party, I'm guessing they are just a bit impressed by Wufei and his intelligence, among other things." His voice was full of sarcasm at the last sentence, and I can only chuckle softly at the understatement. A little bit? Are you kidding me? We've been invited to at least two gathering a day because of that "little bit." Don't they know when to give up?  
  
"Do I have to go?" if possible, his face got even more grave and nodded. "I'm afraid so, you've turned down the last forty something, and if you don't go to one soon, I seriously don't think they will appreciated it much. I'm afraid that you'll just have to go to one of those wild and supposedly fun get-togethers that are considered to be most exciting by society. I'm sorry that you will actually have to look as if you enjoy yourself like any other normal people in those situations." His face is cracking up and that seriousness speedily faded away and a smile that can split his face in two surfaced in its place. He was rolling on the ground in laughter at his own mockery of the whole situation in general. Saying that I was annoyed was not even close to the truth.  
  
"Shut up, do you want to go or not?" He shut up immediately and stood up at my dry words, face grave again.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Whose mansion is this again? Rolls…no Roil…no, Lord Roles, that right… I think? Dammit, whose party are we at? Oh hell, as if I really care. As soon as we got in the door, Wufei was surrounded again like in the other few social events that we've been to. Her smile is strained and fake as she just kept on nodding at every thing with a few "oh, that's very interesting" in between the nods. I don't think anyone notices though, they are too busy establishing themselves as someone "intelligent" to her in their conversations by discussing the latest trends and fashions. She sits there, moving her head in appropriate breaks during the conversations to voice her agreement and is constantly pinching herself when nobody looks to keep herself awake. I was the only person that detected Wufei's boredom. Why? Because my eyes haven't left her body since the beginning of this celebration. I noticed every little flip of her hair, every small gestures with her hands, every little smile that lights her face when she makes eye contact with me or Duo, smiles that brightens her face and causes everything around her to dim in comparison. I'm hypnotized by her tonight just like all the nights before, and I don't think I'll ever wake from it.  
  
"Ok, thank you for gathering here today, especially our established and praiseworthy king and his future queen. You have no idea what a honor it is to me that you are here…" He finished smugly at several other lords whose invitations that I've refused. Fool, he probably thinks of himself as one of my "inner circles" now that I've come to his little celebration.  
  
"And now, we are going to play a game. This game is for all the younger gentlemen out there, so those above that age, please step out of the circle. And if you don't know what age group you fit into, ask the person next to you…" He giggled at his own pathetic joke.  
  
"So anyway, a gold coin is going to be passed around in the crowds of men, and the timer is on at 60 seconds. Whoever has the coin at the end of the minute will be able to kiss anyone of the beautiful ladies here, but of course, with her permission first. This is a game, so do not take it too seriously." He winked at me while saying that as if there was a secret between the two of us that nobody else knows about. Actually, I'm at a lost of the secret also. He really seems sure that he is now one of my most trusted men because I'm standing here in his hall gloomily. I knew I shouldn't have come.  
  
I did not want to participate in their trivial little game and slowly stepped back into the mass of people outside of the ring. Unfortunately, of all the times for someone to notice me, this had to be one of them. I was literally pushed out in the center by someone behind me. When I find out whom that person is, I'm going to behead them. And just as I was attempting to disappear again, Lord what's-his-name stopped me.  
  
"Go on, your majesty, but don't scare the ladies too much, ok?" I'm really starting to hate this guy. I had no choice but to do as he said now because the entire public's eyes turned to focus on me when his enormously loud voice boomed in the hall. Therefore, I had to walk in and join the circle of men by taking a place next to Duo who winked at me deviously. I was scowling the whole time just to show how I felt about this and I should have known, this is one of those majorities of times when nobody notices me again.  
  
"Ready… set… go!" And at the sound of a bell of sorts, the game began. The crowd chatted out loud along with the timer at the passing seconds. 56… 55… 54… and so on as the coin was passed from one hand to the next, never stopping. After a few rounds in all of our hands, I noticed that it finally landed in Treizes's hands again and I just stared at him promising death in my eyes. I knew without a doubt that if he was the one with the coin at the end of the minute, he was going to ask Wufei for a kiss. He is the only person with enough stupidity and the power of position to do it.  
  
And wouldn't you know it? Just as I was still glaring at and ignored by Treize as his forged laugher rang along side with that of the crowds, it quickly came to the last five seconds. 6… 5… and at 4, it landed at Duo's hands and in his hurry to deliver it to me, he dropped it clumsily but with the other hand, quickly caught it before it can touch the floor. Finally, he flung it in my unexpected hands at 1…0… the last seconds before I had time to react. The bastard smirked at my stunned expression and at that moment, I knew that he did everything on purpose just to stall for a few extra seconds until it was my turn. Oh, he is going to hurt so badly that he will never swallow solid food again. There will never be any of Hilde's apple pies for him ever again.  
  
Just wallowing in my own misery and astonishment wasn't enough, but only to be surrounded by all the cheerful laugher around me was the last straw. I was between a rock and a hard place with nowhere out in sight. I was forced to kiss somebody because I cannot disregard the rules after I joined this game "willingly". Therefore, I was trapped. All I could do was look at the mass of faces with utter helplessness in my expression, completely at a lost at what I'm supposed to do. Suddenly, my eyes caught Wufei.  
  
She was apparently as shocked as I am, and as we stared at each other, the others in the room quieted down, sensing that something was about to happen. We looked at each other, disbelief reflected in our eyes at the bewildering development. I was the first to break the eye contact as I glanced around her at all the other women of the court and inwardly gagged with disgust at each and everyone of them. As my eyes finally reached Relena, I knew that I was going to be sick. She was looking at me with a nothing less than a hopeful and desiring look unmistakably on her face. My gaze immediately returned to Wufei as my eyes transferred the silent plea that was unspoken on my impassive face.  
  
It was her who broke the contact this time. She looked down at the floor for a second and hesitated. At that moment, my heart broke and I felt like I was drowning in a bottomless sea and abandoned. But I was soon saved as her face looked up at mine again and nodded her unvoiced consent. Looking into my doubtful eyes after what seems to be an eternity, she walked forward until her face was less than a foot away from mine. The room was still deadly still. I looked away from her face reluctantly and onto the faces of others who looked at us expectantly and as my eyes traveled, I took in Duo's smug expression and his hands as they gave me a thumb up sign. Maybe I wont kill him after all….  
  
Her face was closed and her breath hurried as her raw sexuality flooded my senses. Her cheeks were tinted with pink and whatever restrains I had put on my body before for every single time that I was around her, were deserted at that moment when my lips covered her exquisitely shaped ones. This was what I imagined heaven to be like, except the pleasure was so sinful that it should have condemned me to hell, but I was ready to burn a million times for it again. One taste and I was hooked. Her lips were soft and definitely kissable with the sweet taste of honeydews and I knew I could never get enough of them ever. In the back of my mind, I perceived clapping and sounds of encouragement from Duo, but it all seemed so distant and unimportant at this moment. Only the feeling of my lips on hers prevailed, intoxicated me from the bliss of having her body so near mine. It was better than anything I could have imagined or hoped for, and I knew that I was lost to her forever….  
  
Eternity can be over in less than a second. After that second, I grudgingly lifted my face testing all of my self-control with my will disobeying what my body desired. Even though my lips touched hers for only a brief encounter, but already, my senses were overflowing with the paradise I found in them. It was an innocent kiss to any bystander because it was a chaste and wholesome kiss, if it can be called even that. But it proved that all my dreams and imagination cannot even compare to the feeling of ecstasy of reality, but it also caused me to want more than ever and to desire what I can't have, the beauty facing me whose harsh breathing blew across my face with the scent of spring showers, whose lips are swollen and red just from a light caress from mine, and whose eyes are still closed and cheeks hinted the truth at what I refuse to believe.  
  
  
  
Or can I?  
  
  
  
Just to let you all know, this is not going to be a lemon. I never intended it to become one. One, I'm not old enough and two, if I write a lemon for this story, it will seem like the chapters ahead of it are just leading up to something sexual in nature. I do not want it to look as if Wufei and Heero are in it just for the physical aspects of love. That will ruin everything I've tried to accomplish before it. I might hint at a lemon in the future, but I will not actually write it out. Sorry to those who expected it. 


	14. satisfaction

Hello everyone, I'm back again with no end in slight. This is even beyond my expectations right now. Here's another chapter as the plot thickens… goldmund pointed out how Heero seemed to be um… stupid when he is love sick, and I realized that I've dedicated chapters to both Wufei and Duo's characters to further develop them, but in my rush, I forgot about the narrator… Heero! So here is the beginning of hopefully more chapters to come that will prove that he does have some brains inside him. Also good for Treize bashing too. Thank you goldmund! However, it does start fluffy though. I seem to be hooked. I need to start practicing saying: "Hello, my name is holy cow, and I am an addict to fluff." Help!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 Satisfaction  
  
  
  
What do I do? What do I do? I'm completely in the haze here. Ever since that kiss, nothing changed at all and that's what annoys me the most. Duo would wink at me at times and smirk at the most unfortunate situations such as a conference with my officials. They were all quite worried when I told them that I had to use the bathroom for the forth time in less than half an hour. Wufei is quite another story, he is still as expressionless as ever except for the occasional smile or laugh when us three are together doing something. In other words, everything is normal with him, which in turn makes me feel like more of an idiot.  
  
Yes, I feel like a fool because apparently, I'm the only one out of the two participants who was affected by the kiss. To say that I enjoyed it would be an understatement and to say that I'm disappointed that history did not repeat itself is another. I feel so weak and stupid for getting so frustrated over a mere kiss like a simple teenager. It's not as if I haven't kissed before. In fact, quite the opposite, I can confidently say that anything Duo would do, I did it before. Hey, I was a teenage boy once! Still, the matter at hand is that Wufei does not resemble anything near an expert courtesan whose years of skill I can easily resist. Yet, a simple kiss from him that does not even correspond with anything sexual or stimulating in nature did exactly what those women and men tried to do with their tireless flirtations and efforts but have never succeeded. I want him, I desire him, and whatever other way you put it, I still feel like I'm violating his innocence. What scares me the most, I think is the fact that I don't just want him in my bed and entwined within my sheets, but also by my side when I wake up, there when I take my tea, and everywhere I am to keep me company and to… love me. I used to be able to ignore this feeling but just like when Adam took a bit off that sinful fruit, I want even more because I've gotten my first taste of the earth and the sky, unlimited knowledge, heaven and hell, and I still don't have enough.  
  
"Hello, earth to Heero… are you there?" It was him, the one who haunted my dreams during the night only to disappear along with the breeze when I open my eyes, my arms extended. He then returns to reoccupy my private thoughts when I try hopelessly to catch a glimpse of him in the hallways as I take the longer route to the library.  
  
"Sorry, Wufei, my thoughts were elsewhere." I said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. A penny for your thoughts?" he smiled at the age-old expression. I looked at him as shame and guilt tackled me. His face, soft and caring was only enhanced in the dim light of the starry night sky, complimenting his features even more. If he only knew what I was thinking, I might just kill myself.  
  
"Message for your majesty has arrived." I sighed inwardly in relief at the temporary distraction and looked up as my professionalism took over.  
  
"Who is it from?" I asked business like, my gratitude towards the messenger undetected on my uncaring face. Now this, I can handle.  
  
"It is from the emperor of the respected country that borders yours, Chirz." As the messenger's monotone voice was detected, I relaxed a bit knowing that it wouldn't be extremely serious. Wufei was right that day at Treize's mansion; it did take me years to rebuild the relationship between our two countries since the idiotic blunder was made decades ago. But our two countries are closer to a complete revival of our once good associations now than ever, and I am willing to do anything to get us there because there are no doubts that all of this started with a mistake on our part. I still think now more than ever that my forefathers were fools for being so stubborn in their refusal to back down. Their foolhardy pride cost millions of innocent lives that could have been spared.  
  
"Thank you, you may go now." I nodded to Wufei as he took out a gold piece for the messenger's labors. I didn't bother looking as the exchange was made because I was too occupied with opening the letter. At a casual scan of the words, my blood ran cold.  
  
  
  
To the honorable king of Seniora:  
  
Our esteemed emperor would like to congratulate you on your recent marriage declaration. It please our emperor to no ends that such an outstanding youth like yourself is finally settling down. Your own official of the court, his grace, Lord Treize, recently informed his majesty of this unexpected, but nevertheless welcoming news. His majesty sincerely hopes to be invited to the celebration next month to formally congratulate your highness and to finally put a stop to all of the ridicules anxieties of the past years publicly.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
1 His majesty of the state  
  
  
  
Damn Treize, damn him. He is getting reckless, I see. He has even manipulated the emperor into helping him with his ultimate desire for the crown. All I've ever worked for is right in my hands yet out of my reach, mocking me and taunting me.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong? You're as pale as an ghost." If it was any other time, I would have laughed out loud at the irony but in this case, I just pressed my lips together firmly and handed him the piece of stationary wordlessly. His eyes opened wide as he absorbed the information in his hands, knowing precisely what it meant to me. After what seemed like hours, he finished and handed the paper back into my awaiting hands. In delicate and precise motions, I folded the paper in half, then half again perfectly. After going over the creases again, I gingerly took the envelope that it came with and tucked the paper in neatly and slowly before closing the flap. I sensed in the corner of my eyes that Wufei was about ready to pull his hair out at my tactics when my voice shot out, as calm as my actions.  
  
"Looks like we're getting married." I said with a smirk, halfheartedly thinking of Trieze. Truth be told, I was shocked for a moment but as the new development settled and I got used to it, I was not entirely displeased that Trieze betrayed me again. This can possibly take my mind out of the gutters and into serious territory that I so needed to return to. Just picturing the soon to come encounter between the bastard and I is enough to make my toes curl in my shoes. He is going to wish he has never been born and I'll be in total and complete bliss the whole time, tormenting him. The old rivalry is on again and I'm stronger this round….  
  
"Please go to Lord Treize and invite him over. Tell him that I have urgent affairs of great concern to discuss with him." Ignoring Wufei's astonished gaze at my retreating figure, I got up and left him, smirk never fading from my face. This is going to be fun and refreshing. Ahh… just like old times, but this time, I was going to win.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
"Good evening your royal highness, I was informed that you have matters of the gravest importance to discuss with me. What's wrong? did someone ruffle your diapers again?" The second that we were alone in my study, his wolfish teeth emerged from his thin lips and he wasted no time at all trying to anger me. This is perhaps the only time that he shows his true nature, out of wanting to intimidate me or just pure foolishness on his part, I don't know.  
  
"Maybe so, but believe me when I say this. If my diapers were "ruffled" I still wouldn't trust you to fix it. You are an incompetent, you know, and there's just the plain fact that you're not even fit to touch my diapers. Actually to think of it, I still haven't found out what you're fit for yet besides for the trashcan." I replied casually as if I'm chatting with an old friend, but the biting undertone of my words cannot be veiled. He doesn't seem to care though.  
  
"Touché. Looks like the little boy got some feathers on his pathetic wings after all. What's the matter? Is this the work of your new toy? Wufei's her name is it?" The toothy smirk seems to be enlarging by the second. I suddenly had a feeling that it will soon be big enough to swallow me whole, and I think that that is exactly what he wants to do.  
  
"Yes, if you truly want to know. Wufei is making me extremely happy and satisfied but I doubt you'd have any ideas about that. God knows nothing can satisfy you and god knows that you can't satisfy anyone else." That fuming look is actually quite pleasant to the eyes; I personally think that it is much better than his usual everything be damned façade.  
  
"Treize, I don't know about you but my time is seriously too precious to be wasted by a childish argument. You might enjoy this level of conversation, but I really don't have the patience to accompany you in your field of intellect. I really can't tolerate your presence any longer than I can of your gibberish so if you're ready, let's resume with why I called you here specifically." With that coolly said and with the redness on his face even more appealing to my sadistic tastes, I handed over the letter. He snatched it up irately and his eyes skimmed the sentences briefly. As his eyes traveled more and more downward, his confidence gradually came back and his face was back to its familiar nonchalant manner.  
  
"So? What of it?" Smugness was written all over his face.  
  
"Just wondering, why did you tell the emperor that I was going to get married next month?"  
  
"I never thought that you would be this dense. Think about it and I'm sure that you would figure it out eventually." By his smirk, Treize obviously thinks that he has the upper hand now. If so, then he is an even bigger fool than I have previously thought.  
  
"I assure you that I'm not stupid, but I am merely suspecting if you are. Do you really have any idea what you have done because knowing you, you haven't the brains nor the common sense to think this through before you acted on it." My tone is still unperturbed and at ease and I think that disturbed him a little.  
  
"Yes, I finally found the chance to expose you and the lies that you have woven to the public. You and I know that there is no wedding and even though I'm not sure where this Wufei character came from, I must admit grudgingly that you did a good job on finding such a replacement and what an "fiancée" she is. But you know that you can't put on this charade forever."  
  
"Really, so I was right, you were the one who spread that ridiculous rumor, not Relena." I suspected this all along, so naturally it came as no surprise. My calmness only escalated his anxiety to another level.  
  
"Yes, I was." The idiot actually seemed proud of the fact.  
  
"I knew it, only you'd be able to find such an juvenile plan to eliminate me. You amaze me, Trieze. You really have no pride do you?" I asked him in awe, which made him squirm a little in place.  
  
"It did work, didn't it? The end justifies the means." He reluctantly answered.  
  
"Apparently my question is answered." I smirked, bemused to some extent at his awkwardness.  
  
"Whatever you say if it will make you feel better."  
  
"I am amazed at your performance. Tell me, were you as ignorant of the law now as when you were ruling with my father?" He looked at me skeptically as I continued on unflustered. "Does the word treason ring a bell anywhere in that head of yours? And think about it before you answer if I'm not asking too much of you."  
  
"Your father was a much better king than you can ever be. He was actually wise and he actually listened to me. You are just a mere shadow of his accomplishments." He retorted bitterly, recalling all the times that I've refused to obey his outrageous demands.  
  
"Yes, he did listen to you. That's probably why he never lived past the age of forty." He was purely shocked at the insulting suggestion that was implied in my words. I think by now, he realized that he has already lost this match. I was facing him absolutely composed and relaxed while he was red in the face and breathing harshly. Try as he might, but he cannot control his anger anymore. With a final heated glare at me, he spun around and marched toward the door of the study stormily.  
  
"Wait!" I called out to him as his hand was gripped around the handle of the door. At my voice, his attention snapped to me and his face turned to regard me again.  
  
"You may be dismissed now." I managed with the sweetest and most innocent smile, only to be repaid by the loudest bang of a door slamming that I've ever heard. I followed his departing figure with my gaze and walked outside the door leisurely after him.  
  
"Duo!" He came immediately as I called out his name and looked at me, suspicious of my relaxed and contented expression.  
  
  
  
"First thing in the morning, please send Treize an invitation to the wedding."  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I join the two in holy matrimony? Should I bash Treize more? Should I stop stalling for time and just continue on with the plot already? Review! 


	15. pain

Um…. Here's another chapter. I still can't decide whether to marry them or not, but since everyone is pushing me toward that direction, I'm guessing that's what will happen. But something tells me that you wouldn't like the way I've set it up. Also there is good news before you all decide to hate me. I got in! I got in! I got in my writing class! My teacher recommended me! Ok, now that that's over. Let's get on with it shall we? Oh, yes warning. This chapter is extremely angsty, and I know I'm going to be bashed by readers and I know I deserve it. I'm sick in bed and I'm not having a good week, so this reflected my mood, kind of.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 15 Pain  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Wufei asked icily, eyes far away seemingly disconnected with the world, yet still glaring at me the same time. That is not a good sign.  
  
"Looks like we're getting married." I said meekly realizing that I was in dangerous waters here. My dubious gaze matched his detached ones and I looked up in amazement when he rose up gracefully from the chair that he was sitting on. With precise motions, he patted the invisible dust specks off his pants and stood up completely, facing me.  
  
"Well, Heero, it was nice knowing you. I hope we can do this some other time." And with that, he spun around on his heels and walked toward the door casually. I really didn't blame him because I would have done the same thing if I were in his place. But that self- realization did not stop me from attempting to convince him to stay anyway.  
  
"WAIT!" I jumped up from my seat the same time that Duo jumped out from his and both of our hands reached for Wufei at the same time to prevent him from parting out the door. His stare was wary and tired when it rested on my guilty appearance.  
  
"Look, it's been fun, it really has. But don't you think this is going too far?" If possible, my expression got even more pathetic and pitiful.  
  
"Stop it, on Duo, it works. On you, that expression just looks wrong and completely useless." My face instantly returned to its customary aloofness.  
  
"Look, I didn't want this to happen either." Ok, so lying is my only option now, I can live with that. "But Treize forced me into it and if the emperor shows up and finds out that there is no wedding, you know perfectly well what will happen." I hate putting all this pressure on him, but it is necessary, at least that's what I keep on telling myself. At the mention of his name, Wufei's face tensed and his body grew rigid. His eyes narrowed at me with a dangerous glint that I really don't appreciate right now.  
  
"I've pretended to be your fiancée, I've suffered through countless parties and the company of dim-witted and brainless participants of society who aren't fit to carry on a decent conversation with a potato. I've disgraced myself by wearing dresses and by being near the presence of Relena and her associates almost every single week. Yet, I've managed to stay with you the whole entire time, supporting you in your quest to rid yourself of a possibly tortuous future. But I don't recall that actually marrying you was in my job description!" The pitch of his voice got higher and higher as well as more hysterical as he tried to make his point across. Me, on the other hand, was wincing at her tone of voice and at the pair of hands that is currently flinging in the air wildly.  
  
"What's so bad about marrying Heero?" Duo, this is not a good time to pitch in random questions… of course, I was rather curious of the answer myself.  
  
Wufei seemed unprepared for his question and hesitated a moment before turning his head to look at Duo instead of me, which gave me a chance to take a deep, deep breath that I was not aware that I was holding.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, but I just don't want to marry him." Excuse me if that didn't hurt my self-confidence just a little.  
  
"Why? He's good looking, rich, and the idol of all the women and at least half of the men in this kingdom. Why wouldn't you want him?" As Duo asked, I was looking for a crack in the earth to swallow me whole. What in the world inspired him to ask these outrageous questions at a time like this? And apparently, Wufei is getting as frustrated and aggravated as me at Duo's sudden lack of brains.  
  
"Because I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" his answer echoed in the sudden silence of the room and in my heart as the sharpness of his words slashed it into innumerable pieces. Betrayal, Hurt, and helplessness flooded my senses at her confession. Trying to hold back tears, I avoided the look of pity in Duo's eyes that was projected my way and turned my sight toward the ground, my wits completely frozen as the words that soon escaped bitterly through my lips.  
  
"It's not a matter of love. Love was never and never will be involved in this exchange. It is a useless and feeble emotion. The matter here is not of love, but of the country. You agreed to help me to the best of your abilities and yet you are betraying your very words. If you want to be a hypocrite, fine then, leave right now and don't ever try to come back." My voice icy cold, my body stiff and my stance stern as I felt Wufei's shocked gaze on my back. He was obviously taken aback by my harsh words, but I didn't give a damn. Neither my voice nor the tense and angry air around me changed as I continued on, regardless of the dumbfounded looks I received.  
  
"If you don't do it, I'll find someone else who is willing. I only asked you because you gave me your word before and I thought that you actually cared as much about the country as you proclaimed that you did." The room was absolutely still and even Duo knew better than to make a single sound.  
  
"No… it's not that…" Wufei's voice was pleading and hopeful. He wanted me to look into his eyes, I know, but I refused his unspoken request. If I looked up, I might just kill myself in shame. I am nothing to him…just as how he will be to me soon.  
  
"What is it then?" My voice was harsh and unyielding. Tension was soaked into the air around us along with mixtures of something I cannot define. Regret maybe…  
  
I did not receive an answer. I expected that.  
  
"If you marry me, it is in name only and nothing else. Like you said, you have no great affection for me and I understand completely." I was lying again, for the millionth time that day. I don't understand, I don't at all… "All you need to do is wait while I take care of everything, and then within a half an year or so, I can give you a divorce. It will cause a scandal, but no matter." The more words that escaped my lips, the more pain enveloped me. The anger and coolness was just a mask now to preserve whatever small scraps of dignity that I have left.  
  
"Then, you'll be free to do anything you want including never stepping into this castle again." I was done, I was finished and I don't think I can stand up any longer before I fall down forever. I've never been defeated so utterly and I can't take the shame. I've never loved… and lost.  
  
Nobody said anything for long minutes and the only noticeable noises heard in the room were the sounds of my haggard breathing. I had to remind myself to breath. In…. out…. In…. out….  
  
"Please, Heero look at me…" Wufei's begging and helpless voice shattered the remains of my willpower. Unexpectedly, an infinite source of fury and rage scorched me at the sound of his voice as I looked up at him, suddenly hating him. How dare he ask anymore of me, who does he think he is? I readily gave him everything, including myself voluntarily if he wanted it, only to have it all thrown back in my face, shattered. And now, he's asking me for more? What does he want? Is he really that sadistic as to enjoy my pain and suffering so much? Has he not had enough and does he really want to force me to bare myself completely to him through my eyes, just so he can laugh at my foolishness again? I don't think so…  
  
He gasped at my expression as my head rose high to meet his. The uncontrollable anger and utter disgust on my face was obvious to him. I didn't try to hold back the emotions running though me at the mere sight of him, and so it was shown with total clarity on my face. He wanted it. He asked for it and once again, I gave him what he asked for just like all the other times. However, I don't think he quite expected my reaction this time around. The unmasked loathing and anguish was enough to make him look down at his feet, recoiling.  
  
"What's your final decision?" I asked him at long last, my tone coarse and raw. I'm surprised that I can actually talk right now when I can barely remember to breathe.  
  
"I'll do it." His answer was soft and went almost unheard to my ears if the room was not so quiet and still. I felt a tinge of remorse at his tone, but it was substituted quickly by a seething hatred.  
  
"Fine, you are dismissed now." I turned my back to him and I heard the door shut quietly as he left without a word. I have never commanded him with my powers or used any formalities as king over him, until now. But it seems fitting under the conditions.  
  
"Heero…" Duo was still there. In my preoccupied haze, I forgot his presence in the room. His eyes were on me, and an even deeper source of pity and sympathy were in their depth. I couldn't stand their intense focus on me any further and waved him away. Duo didn't move at all at my hand gesture, and I didn't care anymore, my mask was down and completely exposed in the sanctuary of his company. I feel like I should hate Duo also because it was his insane questions that exposed the truth. I could have been ignorant, yet content but it is all too late for that now. I wanted to scream at him and hit him, but I'm too tired to do even that. He sensed it though, and stepped out of the door, closing the door behind him and leaving me to my complete grief.  
  
I was wearing a mask during that entire encounter to hide the unimaginable pain and loneliness that I was drowning in. I was drowning and Wufei, the person whom I've always thought would save me, withdrew his extended hand. Still, with the mask, it didn't cover anything or else Duo wouldn't have tried to stay with me. The window to my soul has cracked and beyond my vacant eyes, waves of longing hold the truth no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I was in love with Wufei, and I thought to some extent that it was returned. I trusted familiarity, believed lies, and was blind to the falsehoods willingly because I only saw what I wanted to see. That false sense of security destroyed me, so now, all I can do is hope that no one will notice the tears that are silently wept and the dark stains on my pillows. I sincerely want to cry, I want to let myself go and damn my self- control to hell. And, yet God wouldn't even give me that little bit of comfort. The tears that I haven't been familiar with since I was a mere child will not come back. I was too exhausted to even cry and my eyes continued to stay dry no matter how hard I tried, haunting me. So I sat there alone like a zombie, expressionless.  
  
The mask was perfect, yet beneath its concealing flawlessness, my fragile soul was suffocating and drowning in the sense of betrayal Wufei stirred within me. I seriously thought for a while that he actually cared. Apparently, I couldn't be more wrong if I tried. By the end of our conversation, the uncaring mask and my soul both shattered with the breeze sweeping up the remains and playfully pulling the strings to see the pieces dance and fade, but never forgotten. I don't think I can ever forget this tormenting pain. The pieces are dripped with blood that tainted and left traces of grief on my memories that can never be washed away. Those memories with him that I treasured so dearly are now mocking me at my idiocy. Love is a delusion, a trap, and the fools who fall prey to the temptation will be forever condemned in a sea of emotional waste when they realize that they've been cheated like I have.  
  
Enough! I've had enough of self-pity. I am the king, so I can't even brood in sorrow like others. I have to wear a different mask to the public to hide myself. Wincing at the thought of admiring onlookers who are ignorant of the open wound and bruises, I got up from my bed and faced the door. The masquerade will continue on and as the performer, I will keep on acting. Because the only person that I thought I didn't need a mask with, made me wear the hardest one of all.  
  
  
  
Pretending, acting, smiling, and yet, slowly becoming numb…. dying. Eternity confined in a living tomb all because I fell prey to love and Wufei didn't…  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm guessing you all want to kill me right now right? This is the result of a week of very bad occurrences that not even the fact that I got into the writing class can replace. In fact, this is the worst week of my life. I'm not going to school tomorrow because I'm sick, so I think I'll post up two more chapters that are not quite as sad. Depends on how I feel like tomorrow. 


	16. numbness

Wow! I'm really surprised that I haven't been flamed to hell for that last chapter; of course, it's probably because no one has read it yet. Just wait until they do…I woke up this morning and read the last chapter over. What the hell was I thinking! I just made it even more complicated for myself. This story is going to go into the twenties, so be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 16 numbness  
  
  
  
The wedding was ready to get underway. The grand hall was decorated with assortments of cream and sliver ribbons, streamers, and roses of the palest red that look almost pure white. The guests were waiting patiently near the grand table near the food that were ridiculously shaped and decorated. It's food for god's sake, why would you need to make it beautiful? I was in my stuffy and extremely uncomfortable "king's gear" or as Duo so cleverly call it. Speaking of the long braided idiot. Where is he? Oh yeah, with Wufei getting ready.  
  
  
  
My expression instantly tensed as I thought of him. I haven't caught a single glimpse of him in nearly three weeks, probably because both of us tried our best not to step out of our rooms often and to avoid the other at all costs possible. We haven't spoke, we haven't meet, and our "relationship" haven't gotten any better. Chuckling bitterly, I thought of what it means to be newlyweds, which are definitely not Wufei and I. If it was good luck not to see the bride before the wedding, I'll probably live to the age of two hundred on my luck. It was Duo who planned this entire wedding. He singly drew up the guest list, took charge in decorating the castle, and tried frantically to get us to come together again. I don't think that's possible. In the past three weeks, I've surrounded myself with officials, paperwork, and a variety of rigorous work just so my thoughts can be occupied, not with Wufei and his confession and not of my pain. I haven't slept more than 4 hours each night since and I'm even trying to shorten that meager amount. Dreams chased me like my inner demons and I want to escape desperately but when I do, I wake up from my slumber screaming in cold sweat. This is no way to live, but in my heart, I think I'm dead already.  
  
  
  
"Heero, you ready for this?" Duo's sudden quiet voice next to my ears snapped my head around to regard the best man. I nodded solemnly and with a hand gesture from his part, the soft music started. A lingering melody encircled us as the guests took their cue and sat down in their assigned seats. I think I saw Treize in the crowd but I didn't stop to confirm, I couldn't care less right now.  
  
  
  
Footsteps echoed thought the awaiting ears as a line of women walked in, their silk and smooth outfits glittering and reflecting in the dim light. Our voices were caught in our throats as Wufei walked in, the Wufei I haven't laid eyes on for almost a month to help rid the remembrance and to ultimately forget about her. At the first sight of her, I knew that the past three weeks were a complete waste. Nothing can make me forget about her. The pain, the ache, and the betrayal rushed my senses, but among the hatred, there was still an undying love raising above all the rest. Dammit.  
  
  
  
She didn't look any happier than me to be here right now. Ironic that a wedding, the holiest and the supposedly most happiest and most sincere time of your life would be degraded into something such as this. As the onlookers looked in awe of us in our fancy and beautiful outfits, they have no idea how ugly it really is inside us.  
  
  
  
She was lovely and there are no doubts about it. Her clothing was made of the same materials as the bride maid's, but hers were simpler. From her shoulders, the straps of the dress dangled and just below her breasts, a single elegant silver stand of ribbon was tied around her with the ends disappearing from view behind the flowing dress, draping the floor in fluid waves. Her hair was styled into its usual low braid, except glances of silver and cream was intertwined within the strands, caused by thousands of flawless pearls. Everyone looked at her, entranced and mystified, everyone except me. She stood there simply, mocking me, laughing at me at what is so near, but always, just beyond my reach.  
  
  
  
It seemed like forever before her foot touched the platform where Duo, Hilde, the maid of honor, and I stood waiting. And at her final step, the vicar began but his words escaped me as I looked into her face, lost and suddenly fearful of my own actions.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy…. " At the mention of my name, I looked at the vicar for the first time, noting his existence and the words that flourished through his lips in a resounding and deep tone.  
  
"…. Wilt thou love her, cherish her…."  
  
  
  
His rich voice taunting me as emotions charged at me and memories flowed in my head.  
  
  
  
"…. Comfort and keep her…."  
  
  
  
I felt hatred and anger.  
  
  
  
"…. For better, for worse…."  
  
  
  
Despair…  
  
  
  
"…. So long as you both shall live?"  
  
  
  
And finally, love.  
  
  
  
Above the rapid beating of my own heart, I could faintly hear myself say "I do" and meaning every word of my promise as my voice projected all that I was feeling into one single whisper.  
  
  
  
Her eyes met mine.  
  
  
  
"Wufei Chang…." She did not turn her head towards him nor moved her gaze.  
  
  
  
"…. Wilt thou take Heero Yuy…." Time escaped me, the surroundings were hazy, and I couldn't hear anything except her gentle breathing.  
  
  
  
"…. Wilt thou love him, cherish him…." Fear creped onto me as I realized that I was falling all over again. I was losing my grip.  
  
  
  
"…. Honor and obey…." No! Not again, I cannot bare it again, please look away… Please don't look at me…  
  
  
  
"…. So long as you both shall live?" Am I losing for the second time? Stop it!  
  
  
  
"I will." Her voice firm and her gaze never wavering from mine as the priceless vow came out of her mouth in a light mummer. That was all that was needed; I lost myself in those bottomless pools. I fell again, the pain seemingly so distant and trivial now.  
  
  
  
The Vicar's final words went ignored.  
  
  
  
"I now declare you…." I don't think I heard him.  
  
  
  
"I now declare you man and wife." And I don't think Wufei paid any attention either.  
  
  
  
With those final words, the whole church burst into applause behind us. Duo and Hilde beamed happily at us and I think I heard the loud weeps of Relena mixed between all the clapping and cheers. I really wouldn't know because I couldn't hear a single thing as my lips descended on hers once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know you guys are confused right now about if Wufei loves Heero or not… Well… I'm not going to tell you! So ha! Just wait patiently and you'll find out, maybe I'll get to it soon. Review! And the wedding scene is not over yet. Just wait until Heero has to speak to the guests and Duo makes a speech! 


	17. content

My eyes are twitching, my nose is completely red, my eyes are filled with tears and I feel terrible. I hate this cold/fever/cough/allergies. Everything just attacks at once apparently.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 17 Content  
  
  
  
I just got married, established peace between our nation and that of Chirz, and I haven't felt so carefree in such a long time. Except for my doubts about Wufei and I, everything was perfect. I do not try to deny it any more. I love Wufei and even if he doesn't love me back, he soon will. I'll make sure of that. I have been mentally cursing myself for my stupidity in the past few weeks. Instead of doing something about Wufei's feelings, or lack of, I hid from it. What I want, I always get, and I want Wufei. He wouldn't know what hit him after I'm done with him.  
  
  
  
Walking back to the ceremony, contented at the peace treaty that the emperor and I have just signed in the study, I opened the door with a very smug smirk on my face.  
  
  
  
"Looks like the little brat got what he wanted again." A cold voice behind me piped up unexpectedly. It was Treize, and I don't think he was enjoying the wedding like everyone else is. My smirk only got larger at his moodiness. It was not a very pleasant smirk.  
  
  
  
"Really, Treize, it's my wedding day. Couldn't you cut the nonsense at least for one day?" I saw Wufei in the corner of my eyes, engaged in conversation with Duo and as she looked my way, sensing my gaze on her back, I grinned at her. She looked shocked for a moment at my cheerful mood but then smiled gently, realizing what must have happened in the study. I think things are going to be all right now.  
  
  
  
"Where did you find her?" Treize noticed our interaction and asked with a bit of envy in his tone. I would normally be outraged at the thought that he would consider even looking at Wufei, but I'm way too ecstatic right now. Seven years, it took me seven years.  
  
  
  
"Does it really matter if I told you? You still wouldn't be able to do anything about it." A challenge was passed between our gazes and neither one is going to back down. Here we go again. I want to win once more, while he wants to even the score with me for his humiliation last time.  
  
  
  
"I never thought that you would actually marry her and be willing to make believe to this extent just to avoid marrying Relena and to avert exposing your lies to the public."  
  
"That's the problem, you don't think." I answered in all honesty. At the mention of Relena's name, I looked towards the direction where she was still howling loudly, attracting the curious eyes of many. God, even her wail is as ear piercing as her voice.  
  
  
  
"Anything is better than marrying your niece. She annoys me to no ends with her mindless comments and actions." I looked coolly at Treize purposely. "I guess you can say it runs in her family…"  
  
  
  
"Listen, you little twit. Don't think that you've won just because of today. You have not seen anything yet." He obviously has had enough of my comments and has resorted to threatening me. His finger is pointed at me and his eyes flashed madly. It was definitely a bad mistake on his part. My eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"No Treize. I have won and you know it. In fact, if anything, I've been waiting for you to act on your threats for the past seven years, but received absolutely nothing from my wait. I don't give a damn about your empty threats because I know that you are too much of a coward to actually do more than talk." With that said and done, I ignored him and walked away, leaving him fuming in anger at my retreating figure. I have won this round and he isn't going to gain it back. Today he lost and tomorrow, he will die for his defeat.  
  
  
  
"ATTENTION!" That caught my interest and everyone else's as Duo's voice bellowed in everyone's ears at full volume. With spoon in one hand and a champagne glass in the other, he tapped them together briskly to get our notice and looked down quite amazed when his champagne glass cracked into pieces under his callous taps. I really didn't think that that was needed considering his deafening voice scared us half to death, not to mention attracted our attention.  
  
  
  
"I would like to make a speech to our newlywed couple." Oh crap.  
  
  
  
With strong hands, he rose and pushed me brutally towards Wufei, glaring at the person sitting near her until he was wise enough to move hastily in fear of his life. I had no choice under everyone's anticipating gazes but to sit down next to an equally surprised Wufei who by the looks of it, is quickly plotting Duo's death also.  
  
  
  
"Now don't look at me like that you two lovebirds. This is a surprise." He said cheekily. "No need to thank me later." Ok, now I don't care if everyone is watching. That braid is coming off now! I can only imagine what atrocious speech he is going to make. Wait a minute, I can't even imagine nor want to even try.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you all know that I'm the closest person next to Heero after Wufei, and I'm the um…. closest person next to Wufei after Heero. So what I came up here to say is that…. Um…" He hesitated and laughed sort of embarrassed. "I guess I should have wrote this out before, huh? I'm sorry, it was kind of like an impulse of the moment thingy."  
  
  
  
Breathe in…. breathe out…. Resist the temptation to choke Duo to death.  
  
  
  
"So, anyway. I sincerely wish you two the best of luck and all that jazz. God, I still remember fondly when Heero was still cold and expressionless like it was just yesterday. Wait a second! It was yesterday!" He laughed the loudest at his own joke among the few that actually dared to giggle. Relena was still crying by herself in the corner.  
  
  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that now, you guys have found each other to accompany each other when you both feel pensive and silent as hell. So I think that that is a good thing even though it'll cause you two to talk even less, much less carry on a decent conversation."  
  
  
  
I know I was frowning and staring daggers at Duo. Wufei knew that I was frowning and staring because she was doing it too. The whole entire party knew that we were frowning and staring with only one exception, the person we're staring at and planning to kill. Isn't that just our luck?  
  
  
  
"Hope you guys stay true to yourselves and love each other as much as you do now. Hell, maybe you guys can actually talk sometimes." Suddenly, his face settled into a very different expression than his happy-go-lucky one as his eyes finally found Wufei and I, face somber and serious, just like his voice.  
  
  
  
"I have never seen any two people so perfect for each other and so much in love than you two. You are completely matched in every way so pray god that he gave you guys the chance to find each other under the most unusual circumstances and pray god that he will continue to watch over your love for all eternity. I remember somebody once said to me that whatever you do, never regret it and always blame it on fate. It was fate that opened the door for you two, but it was your own decisions to walk in. This person was very wise and I hope that he will continue to live by his faith. Love each other, and never regret your dedication because god knows that time is too precious for that…"  
  
  
  
The entire room was stunned at this heartfelt and sincere revelation of sorts. As each word was pronounced, Duo's complete and genuine belief in what he was saying was revealed and everyone was astonished at his utter faith.  
  
  
  
Duo, you managed to remind me once again of what is truly important, I thought as I thanked him silently in my heart and I'm sure that he felt it. Turning my head to look at Wufei who was still in shock, I leaned my face next to hers and whispered in her ears quietly so only she could hear.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Heero has decided to not sulk by himself but rather, try to seduce Wufei into loving him also. How's that for a plot! I love Duo because he is just so cute. Review! Give me ideas on how Heero should go about this. 


	18. assurance

Here we go again. I'm really surprised that I haven't given up on this yet. I never have this much patience. Wow, I'm really impressed at myself. Ok, enough with my bragging and on with this chapter. Oh yeah, if you are waiting for the seducing part, this isn't it. I still don't know how I'm going to do it so please if you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm desperate. In case you all haven't noticed, I never have plans for my writing; instead I only take where the computer leads me and often have to change many things because the chapters get out of hand. Except this time, I'm completely and absolutely clueless so this chapter is to stall for time before you guys can help me. What will Heero do?  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 18 Assurance  
  
  
  
Yesterday I got married and yesterday, my life began its course. At least it is supposed to, except for the tiny, almost insignificant fact that it's not real! God, I'm in a sarcastic mood today. What did I expect anyway if as soon as the wedding was over, the assumed wild honeymoon did not happen in a topical paradise, not on a romantic boat ride in the river, nor in a little cottage with a breathtaking ocean view. It happened instead, in the castle, in two different rooms, on two different beds. If anyone told me a year ago that I would be married now, I would have laughed at them, but if anyone told me that my wedding night would be spent alone in my bed, staring at the ceiling sulking and doing absolutely nothing at all. Well then, I wouldn't have laughed, I would have smacked the person on the head. I'm bitter and I'm proud of it.  
  
  
  
Yes, my brain knows perfectly well that the whole wedding was just a performance, nothing genuine. But try telling that to my raging hormones and all I'd get is more aggravation. Trust me, I've tried doing that for most of last night and then this morning and all the good that it did me is a splintering headache and dark circles under my eyes. It doesn't help if everyone who passed me that day took those signs as an indicator of what did not, I repeat, did not happen last night and they all gave me the thumbs up sign accompanied by identical knowing smirks. Hell looks good right about now, I heard that it is warm and cozy this time of the year…  
  
  
  
"Excuse me your highness, a note arrived for you this morning." I grudgingly took the paper and snorted at the irony of the whole situation. In the corner of my eyes, I could see that the messenger was grinning at me like there was no tomorrow. Gee… I wonder why? I snorted again and looked down at the note, utterly irritated, knowing that this is going to be the day from that hell is proud to call its own.  
  
  
  
I would like to talk to you about Wufei. Please meet me outside in the edge of the woods. Respectfully yours… Quatre."  
  
  
  
Why, this day is getting worse by the minute, and just when I thought that it wasn't humanly possible. But one thing is for sure. I sure as hell wouldn't be as bored today like I was last night.  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
"I'm here and I came alone. Wherever you are, I demand that you come out at once!" Soft caress of the wind blew across my body and caused my hair to fly wildly in my face, blocking my view. The sun's warm rays peeked through the tiniest spaces between the masses of leaves and glimmered as a single beam into the gems of countless raindrops intertwined with the colors of the rainbow which in turn, reflected it into billions of similar flickers of the same radiance. It cast mysterious shadows and yet the most brilliant hints of brightness on the ancient barks of trees that have seen a million and lived though all of them. The traces of last night's soft spring rain lingered in the air as fresh breezes that smelt like the sun's kisses invaded my senses. This is my favorite place in the entire kingdom, and somehow, I felt as if my cherished privacy was assaulted by having the meeting here.  
  
  
  
"I'm here." A blond boy, seeming smaller for his age, for Wufei told me that he was the same age as him, appeared from his hiding place behind a giant elm tree. He looked delicate and extremely breakable, and I can see why Wufei worried so much about him.  
  
  
  
"What did you want with me?" I regarded him coolly as my voice interrupted the quiet sincerity of the forest. Flocks of birds charged at the open sky, alarmed by the sounds that were so rare to such a tranquil place.  
  
  
  
"Why did you marry Wufei?" His eyes betrayed his calm exterior for they were full of worry and anxiousness. God, he seemed even more fragile to me now than my first impression of him. Somehow, I couldn't find it in my heart to hate this child.  
  
  
  
"Why do you think people normally marry each other?" I avoided his question, because the truth was, I had no ready answer to give him. However, he seemed satisfied with my reply and looked down, deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"Do you love him?" the pause was over and he looked up at me again determinedly. It was obvious to me that it was taking much out of him to be so brave and bold. He was going to go through with this no matter what, and because of that resolve, I could do nothing but give him my respect. I gestured for him to sit down as I collapsed onto the ground ungracefully, my eyes turning to stare at the million beams of light that carved intricate designs onto everything they touch with their artistic hands. He looked stunned at me, or at my lack of a kingly behavior. I had to remove my gaze from the beauty above and stare at him before he slowly sat down, on level with me, on the tree barks and fallen leaves carpeting the ground. I returned my sight back to the sky as one hand toyed with the dry and jagged leaves by my side, feeling them crumbling in my cruel hands. All sounds escaped us for a moment as I just enjoyed being in the sanctuary of nature.  
  
  
  
"Do you?" after what seemed like an eternity, I asked him the same question that he asked me just a moment before. I would have seen his shocked expression right now if not for the fact that my eyes were shut. I believe that only with closed eyes can people really appreciate the beauty surrounding them. The soft, moist mud soaking through the fabric of my damp pants, the rough yet comforting texture of leaves as they escape the confinement of my fingers, and the uncomfortable and stiff sensation of the tree bark that my back leaned against intoxicated my senses. The unique smell of the forest entwined with the sweet fragrance of cleanness after the rain washed away all the stains of pain, of worries, and of troubles that seem so insignificant right now. It was more welcoming that any aroma of expensive perfumes and reminded me of the scent that always encircled Wufei.  
  
  
  
"I thought I did…." Quatre broke the stillness with his quiet and hushed words. I simply nodded for him to continue on. The magic of the forest has been cast on us, the spell calling on us to desert all our pretenses, and we listened to its silent demands. Here we are, two strangers who have only just met ten minutes ago, completely truthful to each other just because of a common bond. Wufei….  
  
  
  
"I thought I did, I was a fool. I thought that he stayed with me, cared for me, and watched over me because of something else than mere guilt for the death of my brother. It was never his fault. I thought he loved me, but I also thought that I loved Trowa. I was wrong on both accounts." Bitter chuckles escaped his lips as he laughed quietly to himself. "I thought I returned Trowa's affections until I lost Wufei to them. It is true then, the old saying that you don't truly appreciate what you have until it is gone."  
  
  
  
"He does love you, that's why the guilt lived so long within him." I said quietly and opened my eyes at the vulnerable child in front of me. He has that certain quality of innocence that you only find once a lifetime and want to preserve it always. Me, I found it twice. In him and Wufei whose scathed past did nothing to weaken the effect if not enhanced it.  
  
  
  
All was quiet; all was calm for minutes as he pondered my words. In the distant, I can hear the splashes of a waterfall, and it became music of the highest degree to my ears. The circular ripples in the water, the small gentle waves as fishes struggled through the currents. I remember it clearly and I hope I forever will.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." He stood up at long last and looked at me with gratitude spilling out of his eyes. And with those final words, he spun around to leave as his heels crashed the once brilliant green leaves, making a dent in the soft, wet dirt.  
  
  
  
"Wait." As my mind finally cleared itself from its relaxing splendor and registered what he said a moment ago. "You don't love Trowa?" He laughed at my sudden awareness and nodded, his blond hair tumbling in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't, and he found someone for him also." Looking bemused at the thought of his tall and dark haired friend, he chuckled even more.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" my curiosity prevailing over my manners as I asked him.  
  
  
  
"You don't know? It's Duo." Oh my god, oh my god. Are you kidding me? I was shocked beyond all belief and my face reflected my incredulity plainly. He looked at my expression and his eyes widened in surprise also.  
  
  
  
"You really didn't know? They've been meeting for a while now."  
  
  
  
Duo…. Hilde…. Duo…. Hilde….. Duo…. Trowa… Trowa. Secret meetings. That night when they met. My heart rang in my ears as my dense brain finally made the connections. Hilde knew! She knew and she helped him in this little game of his to fool me. Apple pie my foot! I mentally reminded myself to cut off his braid as soon as I get home and make him lynch himself right there and then with it. I can't believe… that ill, conceiving little bastard!  
  
  
  
But within a moment, I pictured the pensive and brooding Trowa with a loudmouthed Duo and couldn't help but laugh hysterically when the images presented themselves. It was just so unbelievable and so far out of what I can possibly picture. That must be some relationship. I couldn't breathe with the forceful laugher pouring out of my parted lips and Quatre noticed that immediately.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right? You look kind of blue." Quatre's sweet and worried tone reached me in my haze and I shook my head quickly to forget about Duo, at least for now.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I said wheezing a bit. He looked relieved and turned to walk away, sure that I was fine. After a few steps, he suddenly paused and turned around, viewing me in all seriousness as he hesitated whether to speak or not. Finally his decision was made and with a newly discovered courage, he asked me his last question that day.  
  
  
  
"Do you love him?" What could I have done at that time? What would anyone else do?  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Just to inform you all out there, Quatre and Trowa are going to be playing bigger roles in this story. I can't just forget about the other two pilots. I like them too much. Yes, Duo and Trowa are together, although I'm not going to talk about it much. Maybe it'll be a side story after I'm finished with this one, which is not going to be soon even with my speed. Quatre is going to find someone too in the near future, so don't worry. I'm sure you can all guess who it is. Hint: another handsome blond pilot. I don't know why I'm doing all these unusual pairings but they seem to work. Also, PLEASE give me suggestions on what Heero should do to Wufei, but remember, I'm not willing to go that far. Let's see if we can help Wufei to admit his feelings ^____^ Review!!  
  
Oh, yeah I was trying a new way of writing this time. I spent a lot more time describing the environment in details instead of just the feelings. How did you like it? 


	19. sneakiness

Ok, I am beyond mad right now. This morning, I woke up still feeling terrible and missing all these tests because of it and I went to my review box. Guess what I found? my first flame. I normally wouldn't do this, but I removed it. Why? See, if somebody flamed me because they think that I was a bad writer, or I babble on too much, I'd take it as a warning to myself and try to work on that area and to improve it. I wouldn't remove those kinds of reviews because I'll always have it as a reminder to myself. But if a review is like this one on the bottom, then that's a whole another story. It basically says: (This is all I can remember)  
  
******** (you_suck!@aol.com)  
  
You stupid bitch, how dare you post this thing up! Wufei is not good enough for Heero EVER! Duo and Heero forever. Don't you have a brain?! This whole story is stupid and worthless! Also! How dare you separate Trowa and Quatre?! They are meant for each other! Everyone knows that! This story SUCKS! And another thing, Heero is not weak. He does not have so many emotions because he is the perfect solider. You are a bitch! Blah, blah, blah and so on…  
  
See, this person said that my story sucks, yet he/she didn't review until the last chapter. In fact, all the complaints that this person had, I believed I put in the warnings (1+5, AU, OOC) on the first page, second, third, and so on. Also, I put clearly that it was 1+5 on the summary for this story, yet instead of paying attention to it; this person critiqued me for his or her own carelessness. I do not appreciate being put down just because I have a different pairing than what this person wanted. If somebody protested that my writing needs improvement, I might have thanked that person for telling me straight out. However, I do not believe an entire story and many hours of hard work are considered worthless just because of a certain pairing and their own narrow-mindedness. Furthermore, I do not like being called names. I have never in my life been called a bitch and I know that that is hard to believe but it is true. So rather than someone I don't know calling me that, I'll wait for someone I know to inform me face to face in the near future. Thank you. Sorry for gripping so much but if I see anyone else doing this I believe that I will stop this story all together. To say that I'm very mad is an understatement right now. I am pretty open -minded, but this is just far beyond what I expected.  
  
Oh, yeah. If this person is reading this right now. Get out of here quickly because I do have a different pairing in this chapter, and it is not 1+2 or 3+4.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 19 Sneakiness  
  
  
  
I can't believe what has already happened to me this morning. First, Quatre is a sweet little kid, way above what I imagined and I can't find it in my heart to hate him. Second, Duo and Trowa are together and Duo "forgot" to tell me. And finally third, I just told somebody I loved Wufei. I admitted to someone else beside myself for the first time. Wait a minute, if Duo knows about the whole situation with Wufei and I, then of course Trowa knows. If Trowa knows, then Quatre must know. Why, that whole meeting… he already knew everything! Then why? Could this day get any more confusing? Apparently, it could because Wufei just walked out of his door.  
  
  
  
"Why, you're up early today…." Funny, he doesn't look any happier than I do this morning and his mood doesn't seem to be very cheerful either.  
  
  
  
"Wufei, sit down." I leaned my body over his to shove him back into his room and onto the bed. I sat down on the sofa and looked at him warily, completely exhausted and baffled as hell. He looked amazed at my rude actions and opened his mouth to speak when I curtly interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"I went to see Quatre today. He knows everything." I said flatly, not bothering to hindering the impact any. Today is just not the day to be roundabout.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" That's a great impression of a fish that he's doing there. Mouth open, then closed, mouth opened again and then closed again. His eyes are unbelievably wide as they were directed toward me.  
  
  
  
"Trowa told him everything. Trowa and Duo are dating." Like I said before, I feel like being very straightforward and frank today.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Cute, but a bit overdone now.  
  
  
  
"Quatre doesn't love Trowa or you. It was a mistake. Trowa doesn't love Quatre either. He loves Duo. Duo didn't tell us this, probably afraid that I'd rip his throat out because he thought that I didn't like Trowa. The so- called dates that Hilde and him go on was just a cover for him and Trowa. There never was any apple pie." That better explain it all, because I'm not saying anymore. I never was very articulate. God, my head hurts so much right now.  
  
  
  
"Um… ok" This must be some morning for him also. He is sitting on the bed, his fingers playing with the glossy silk bed covers and his face still bewildered. Maybe I should have cushioned the messages a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Any questions? Sorry, very bad morning." He looked at me and nodded in understanding. Sympathy passed through our eyes at each other, knowing exactly how the other feels like right now.  
  
  
  
"Very terrible morning…" He confirmed softly as we both nodded in agreement at each other.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I have a question…" I nudged my head slightly gesturing for him to go on.  
  
  
  
"Actually two…." My patience was wearing thin now and he is there, even now, undecided of how many questions he has. All of a sudden, my headache intensified into a migraine. Oh, happy day…  
  
  
  
"One…." I'm going to scream his ears off. "Who won the bet?" It took me a while to register in my clouded brain what bet he was referring to and was stunned at his fascination for such a small detail at a time like this.  
  
  
  
"Nobody. The bet is called off due to a change in partners. Of course, we could always ask Trowa how many months it took for him to snatch Duo…" Ok, I want to rip my head off now. Bells are ringing in my ears and I seriously think that my eyelids are going to twitch off. "Next question."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Now that we know…." Why the hell is he pausing again?!  
  
  
  
"How are we going to use this information against Duo?"  
  
  
  
And then all of a sudden, my head cleared up, the bells stopped their clamoring, my eyelids returned to their normal stillness and the terrible headache faded to a dull numbness as I looked up at him, completely surprised as his eyes found mine.  
  
  
  
And as our devious smirks matched each other's.  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
We love Duo, We seriously do, and that's why we're doing this. I mean, we have the responsibilities as his dearest friends to correct him when he's wrong and this is definitely one of those times. As a friend, shouldn't he tell us everything? Yes, he should, at least that is what I'm trying to explain to the little voice in the back of my head. Damn conscience. He earned whatever's coming to him.  
  
  
  
Our plan is now in session. Yesterday, I gave Hilde the week off, actually I forced her to take the week off, but who cares about those minor details? And today, when I was talking to Wufei, I "accidentally" let it slip to Duo who was also in the room at the same time that we were going to be out all day today. Just as we expected, he rushed out of there like he was on fire and hasn't returned for around four hours already. When he gets back, we'll happen to be waiting right here to greet him. Isn't today just a day of coincidences?  
  
  
  
The door has just slammed open and it's now time for the show to begin. Wufei looked at me and I looked back, each trying our hardest not to laugh uncontrollably as Duo walked in, no, more like jumped in. Well, he certainly looks ecstatic today. He is practically leaping off the walls and humming a little tune too. I wonder why?  
  
  
  
"Duo? Are you ok?" Wufei asked worriedly at Duo's bizarre behavior and winked at me, indicating the beginning of our performance. Duo obviously didn't expect us here, buried in two huge armchairs, and jolted in the middle of his little dance at the sound of our voices. He turned his head little by little uneasily and finally noticed our heads watching him oddly from behind our seats.  
  
  
  
"Ha… He-Chan, Wu-Wu... What are you doing here?" I see that he is still outrageously happy. He even dares to use the nicknames that he gave us decades ago, even after we tried to beat it out of him. I have to remind myself to do that again.  
  
  
  
"Where else would we be?" I was totally impassive and Wufei's innocent face was completely clueless when he looked at us, searching for clues that indicated anything suspicious. He blinked at our guiltless expressions and was speechless for a second. But only for a second.  
  
  
  
"But… I thought you went to…. somewhere today."  
  
  
  
"We did, but we got done early and so we came back. Where were you?" I've got to admit, pretending to be engaged and then married have improved our acting skills quite a bit. Even Duo was fooled by the simple interest in Wufei's words. He relaxed his shoulders a bit, now confident that we knew nothing whatsoever and grinned like a manic. Pulling another sofa next to the fireplace where we were, he collapsed onto it.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much, just on a date with Hilde again." I smiled slyly as I looked into the fire, shadows within the flame flickered as it emitted heat and a warm orange glow onto our faces, two with scheming expressions and one who was absolutely oblivious.  
  
  
  
"Really? But I thought Hilde went to visit her grandmother…." I paused for dramatic effect, and to of course, give Duo an adequate amount of time to realize that he was trapped. "three hundred miles from here."  
  
  
  
Duo was definitely nervous now. He was practically twitching as he squirmed and fidgeted on the edge of the seat restlessly.  
  
  
  
"Um… ahhh…" He is completely flabbergasted as he tried to think of something to say but excuses fled him and his usual quick wit deserted him. I almost felt sorry for his awkwardness, almost.  
  
  
  
"Where were you? Duo?" Wufei's words were stressed as he leaned forth in his seat and faced Duo directly. Duo cringed and shrunk back in the back of his seat, still trying to think quickly.  
  
  
  
"Do you not want to tell us?" I sighed feigning disappointment but also understanding. "That's ok, we don't have to know. We keep things from you too."  
  
  
  
Duo loosened up at my words and smiled weakly at Wufei as he withdrew his upper body away from Duo. At that moment, both Wufei and I arisen from our comfortable seats and prepared to leave the room together while Duo was still exhaling in relief that he got out of this one. But as our backs were to him and our bodies were less than five feet away from the door, we ended this performance.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, tell Trowa that we said hi." And from behind us, we heard a loud thud as Duo's body hit the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't really like how this chapter is written, but I also don't care very much either right now. Still angry at that review. Oh, yeah, hope you caught that Wu-Wu there, Takatome Ichido. It's all you. 


	20. realization

I think I see an end to this story now! I think I can finish it within 10 more parts. ^___^ Yah, that is a lot. But I'm going to try to do it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 20 Realization  
  
  
  
Oh my god, this is the life. The sun's warmth tickled my bare arms as my head leaned towards the heat unconsciously. Wavy patterns painted with glimmers of light are mirrored on the surface of the water and the waves carried the elaborate designs into even more exquisite streaks of luminosity. Fishes fought a losing battle as they tried to escape the restraints of the streams and possibly reach where freedom exists in the open sky. And when one does succeed and manage to rise above the water's surface for even a mere second, the seemingly glossy scales magnified the sun's beams and then only to disappear into the abyss again. I was back at my waterfall again, for it will always be mine because of all the childhood reminiscences created here.  
  
  
  
Alas, nothing good lasts forever. I was in total bliss only to be splashed all over by an unexpectedly and unappreciated gush of freezing water. I like the view, but that doesn't mean I want it on me.  
  
  
  
"Opps… I'm so sorry Heero." And with that sweet voice, a bucket of water immediately cooled my growing anger. I don't think anyone can get mad at Quatre. Of course, if he keeps on giggling like he is doing right now at my drenched state, I might just make an exception to that.  
  
  
  
"Uh oh. Be careful Quatre, Heero has that look again. You better run." And ever the expert of my different death glares considering he has been on the receiving ends of it too many times to count, that was Duo. I just snorted at him.  
  
  
  
"Lighten up Heero." I can't believe Trowa is on their side too! I mean, I'm the victim here. I'm the one who is soaked to the skin and dripping wet and I'm not even in the water like they are!  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. He's staring at you with that look too, Trowa." Quatre warned his friend gently as Trowa slowly and cautiously stepped back to seek protection from my death gaze. Yep, they're all here and I can kiss my plans of a quiet afternoon goodbye.  
  
  
  
It has been weeks since Duo dropped to the ground in a faint and screamed at us later for scaring him to death. I had to quietly remind him that if we did do that, he wouldn't have much energy to yell obscenities at us considering that he would be dead. But did he listen? Nope. After that day, everything is in the open including my castle. Duo invited both Quatre and Trowa to visit. Permanently. I believed his exact words were "They know everything, so why not let them help?" And since then, my castle of solitude was no more. Giggles, crashes, and screams were now common ordeals that can be ignored easily by the servants of the household because of their regularity. Get us five together, and hell rises to the surface, don't think I don't know that saying.  
  
  
  
Although, I must grudgingly admit that I haven't been so happy in a long time. Maybe not happy, but definitely less bored than before. With Trowa's quiet assurance and support, sweet-tempered Quatre's thoughtfulness, mixed with a bit of Duo's constant cheerful attitude and noisiness, then add a bit of Wufei's um…. um…. everything, and finally a touch of my own indifference, who can be bored? They're all too busy running for their lives to be bored. I've learned in time to enjoy their company and their familiarity while having accepted it as something that is finally stable in my hectic life. I haven't felt so safe and secure since my parents' death many years ago.  
  
  
  
But, of course there are always times when I just want to turn back time to when I haven't seen or heard of any of these people.  
  
  
  
This is undoubtedly one of those times…  
  
  
  
"I'm going to try to catch something for dinner." Wufei announced to the others. So far he was the only one today who didn't get on my nerves and I was sorry to see him leave for the far side of the waterfall where the fishes hastily fled after Duo cannon-balled into the water here.  
  
  
  
"Let's hope that it's a fish." Wufei smacked Duo upside the head for his comment and tossed an evil glare towards Duo before he finally left. My gaze traced his figure as he disappeared between the bushes that separated the waters in two. I didn't realize that I was staring at the place where he vanished until someone so tactfully reminded me with a slap on the back of my head.  
  
  
  
"Heero, you do not impress someone by drooling after them when they're not watching." All I could do was stare at the smirking Trowa in front of me and sulked. Yes, everyone knows every little detail of my life now. I have no privacy and I think that it is going to stay like that for a long time to come. As long as those three are alive anyway. Similar grins formed on Duo and Quatre's faces as they looked at me. I had to repeat to myself: "they are your friends, you do not kill your friends…" many times before I dared to look up.  
  
  
  
"You two are so obvious it is pathetic." Duo told me flatly. Thank you for that bit of useless information. Wait a minute… you two?  
  
  
  
Sensing my confusion, Quatre piped up into the very, very bad conversation that I'd rather we didn't have right now, or ever for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you two. Wufei is as apparent as you are, maybe even more so." He shook his head, amused at my evident confusion. Since when can these people all read me like an open book?!  
  
  
  
"You're not the only one. Didn't you notice that Wufei's eyes were glued to you when you were soaking wet? Oh, never mind, you were too busy staring at us. Anyway, he was blushing furiously and right away told everyone that he was going to catch a fish." He snorted at Wufei's poorly thought up excuse.  
  
  
  
Hope arises in my chest as I thought of the possibilities. It can't be true. It can't! Why… he told me himself that he didn't love me. I felt as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on me as the little flame of faith within me was quenched by that painful memory.  
  
  
  
"No, you guys are wrong. He said he didn't love me…" I said, my voice dull and emotionless. A good day is going in the dumps now. They just had to remind me, but it wasn't really as if I ever forgot, a little voice inside my head corrected me. I tried to ignore that voice and also the pain that it conjured up.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell him that you loved him?"  
  
  
  
My head snapped to attention at that. My incredulous expression caused them all to sigh hopelessly. Duo even waved his hands in the air at my evidently complete lack of insight.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think that Wufei would admit something like that if you didn't first? Actually, even if you admit it, he'd probably still doubt you. You know about his insecurities about love. He always have this silly idea that he will bring pain to whoever he cares about because of my brother." At that, sorrow flashed across his face as his words jogged his memories. But just as quickly as it came, it left his face within a second and all appeared normal except that his voice still hinted at his grief when he almost choked on his words. I don't think he noticed the sympathetic gazes thrown his way and I'm glad of it. He may be fragile, but he is extremely proud.  
  
  
  
"You have to convince him that he loves you first. You should see the emotions running through his eyes when he looks at you. I am completely sure that he cares for you. In fact, I know that he loves you. Trowa knows that he loves you. Duo knows that he loves you, and now you know that he loves you. The only person who doesn't is himself. Maybe he does, I don't know, but I do know that he isn't going to admit it anytime soon."  
  
  
  
I was stunned speechless by the revelation and the truth in Quatre's eyes. I have never thought it possible that my feelings would be returned after that day, and even though I've decided to seduce him, it was just a passing thought, nothing serious and it has never formulated in my brain seriously, until now. Trowa was watching as emotions flickered across my face and smiled when I finally hit realization.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you do know what you have to do now right?" He nodded at me when I finally looked up at him, his one visible eye twinkling deviously.  
  
  
  
"What do you suggest?" my lips curved up slowly until I had the identical smile that was reflected on Trowa's face.  
  
  
  
"Have you heard of the 'see, hear, touch' method?" I looked at him, comprehension drawing as my smile got even larger.  
  
  
  
"Does it work well?" With my question, Trowa looked towards a feverishly red Duo and smirked very uncharacteristically of him. If possible, Duo turned even more crimson at Trowa's traveling eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, it works perfectly." His voice had a touch of huskiness to it and his wandering gaze never left Duo's body.  
  
  
  
I really don't want to know. I really don't….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter, you'll find out what the 'see, hear, touch' method is. ^___^ 


	21. temptation

I think that this is the only chapter that I'm going to post up this weekend. One, I don't have the computer for the rest of the weekend, and I have around twenty hours of homework to finish before Monday. Hey, I still have to worry about high school…  
  
  
  
Warning: This part is rated R for inappropriate suggestions and undertones. ^___^ I'm sorry, it really isn't my fault because I just watched the movie 40 days, 40 nights or something. It is really "interesting" and really um…. Inspiring. Do not go see it if you have a weak heart.  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 Temptation  
  
  
  
Today is just the day to put everything in session. I have this all planned out with the help of Trowa and Duo from their "first-hand experiences" about the see, hear, touch plan. I still didn't want to know. The method is a bit overused, but that's why it is the most efficient. Quatre was banging on the locked door and trying to get us to let him in. I'm sorry if none of us felt the need to corrupt Quatre because it was for his own good. His chaste ears didn't need to hear this, but did he believe me when I told him? No.  
  
"You ready to go out now, Wufei?" the ball is in my court now, and I'm not even going to give him a chance to even touch it. He is mine, and he is going to realize that very soon.  
  
"Yeah, just a moment." Here is step one: I have already told everybody that we are going to the waterfall for a picnic but because Trowa and Duo had other things to do until then, Wufei and I are going to meet them there. Quatre didn't notice my death glare and volunteered to go with us two. But of course, he automatically refused when Duo, not very gently I might add, pulled his arm back and smacked him on the head. Wufei looked at them three oddly but he perceived nothing out of the ordinary from their innocent smiles. Who am I to tell him any different?  
  
My plan is perfect and this is the ideal weather to put it in use. It is a dry and scorching day as the sun shinned on us as if it wants to set everything into flames. So naturally, I was wearing very, very thin clothes. No, that was not part of the plan at all…. I don't sound very convincing do I?  
  
  
  
Step 1: Set the scene  
  
We reached the waterfall in record time and I was grinning like an idiot during the whole trip. I'm actually surprised that Wufei hasn't suspected anything yet considering I'm fairly, how should I put this elegantly… um… excited this morning.  
  
"Oh my god, are you crazy Heero? It's burning today and we're going to have a picnic? We'll be cooked ourselves if we stay outside too long." Wufei complained, irritated as hell as he tried to sweep away some of the sweat appearing on his forehead, but to no avail as more beads appeared at the motion. He eventually gave up and grunted in disgust.  
  
Bingo! Phase one successful!  
  
  
  
Step 2: See  
  
"Yeah, you're absolutely correct. I'm feeling extremely warm right now also." but not just from the weather. I'm biting my lower lips unconsciously at the delicious image that Wufei presented, wholly coated by sweat with the clothing starting to stick to his body involuntarily. Wow!  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore." Feigning frustration, which wasn't very hard just by looking at Wufei. He is just sitting there, on the ground among the dirt and god knows what and he still manage to look extremely tempting. Who's seducing whom here? He looked surprised at my sudden outburst though and even more so as I jumped into the river. The water spattered everywhere as the fishes scattered in various directions at my uninvited intrusion. I was completely, from head to toe, wet and comfortably cool.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked at me skeptically with one eyebrow elegantly slanted at my actions. Oh, you'll soon find out…  
  
"It is way too hot, so obviously I'm making the best of the lake here." I informed him slowly as if he was a six-year old and stood up leisurely from the water's embrace to raise up completely from the surface. As I walked onto the shore again to sit next to Wufei, very close to Wufei, I was extremely amused to say the least, and extremely pleased as I noted his reaction. My, my, where are you staring at Wufei?  
  
And isn't it unfortunate that I happened to have wore all white today? My already thin layer of clothing was glued to me like a second skin while the soaking silk turned distinctly transparent from the water. My hair was attached to my forehead as the fineness of them was greatly exaggerated as the wild mob was straightened and darkened, covering my eyes. Beads of glittering water drops hang on me and his eyes followed them down my chin and then into my damp shirt as they traveled downward, disappearing, he was hypnotized. He had better close his mouth soon or flies are going to have fun with it.  
  
I coughed slightly as he finally realized my presence as something more than just a display. But I don't mind though, I really don't. He practically scattered away as he forcefully removed his eyes from my um… various attributes, except he didn't do it quickly enough before I was able to notice a dark crimson tint to his cheeks. I coughed again to get his attention, but for some unknown reason, he just won't look at me and the crimson deepened considerably. Trust me, I have a vague idea about how I look right now and I expected this fully but it was still rewarding nevertheless to know that I haven't lost my touch.  
  
"Ok, this isn't working. It is still too hot!" I grumbled loudly and got up from my sitting position to make for the waters again. As I was heading for the lake, I deliberately walked in front of Wufei and gave him quite a nice view of my backside intentionally. Yep, he noticed. I heard a nervous gulp from behind and smirked  
  
Phase 2 accomplished with spectacular results. Even better than imagined.  
  
  
  
Step 3: Hear  
  
As I splashed around in the current, I could feel his heated gaze on my back and smirked smugly at my success so far. See, the reason why this method works so well is because it makes the other person perturbed when they do not realize that it was calculated and planned to perfection, and Wufei is definitely bothered right now.  
  
As I toyed with the water with my hands, I moaned loudly as one especially cooling spurt of water was spattered onto my face. I moaned several more times at the relief and the sensations the refreshing water brought on a morbidly humid day. At least, that's what Wufei thinks. I don't think his eyes have left me since I returned back into the water and I think I saw him lean forward just as I started to groan in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, my god this feels so good! Wufei get over here quickly!" I moaned, calling out to Wufei who sat motionless on the shore. He jolted up at the sound of my voice that was slightly husky and undeniably inviting. His expression was similar to that of a guilty child who is caught stealing his favorite candy as he turned his head my way, or moved a little bit above where his gaze rested to look up at my head which was smiling widely. He was stunned at my message and the naughty suggestions that were implied within and his face turned completely red, his breathing much more hurried and coming more haggardly.  
  
Oh, no Wufei, that is not what I was asking for, though I was hoping that you'd take it that way…  
  
"Get in the water! It feels great!" I persuaded him, knowing that he would refuse my offer. I think he wants to get as far away from me as possible right now, but also at the same time, to stay for the show. Just you wait. I groaned again in complete ecstasy, this time my tone was close to a whimper. He definitely caught that one!  
  
I did a few more moans just for good measure and I think he is starting to whimper quietly now. I seriously think that I've done permanent damages to Wufei's brain because he is gawking at me and didn't even acknowledge at all that I'm acting totally out of character. Probably too busy looking than actually thinking.  
  
I finally got out of the waters after what seemed like forever and looked over to Wufei, eyes wide and mouth opened at me, then closed as he swallow audibly. I tried to hide my grin but I think that it was too large to disguise.  
  
I love shocking and scandalizing the young and inexperienced. Phase 3 went without a glitch.  
  
  
  
Step 4: touch  
  
Now this is my favorite part and I've got Wufei just where I want him. He is notably flushed from the heat and my performance and is twitching lightly. I actually feel a bit of remorse looking at his uneasiness because I'm playing this game against someone who is so utterly clueless and innocent. Oh well, his lost and I fully intent to make it my gain.  
  
"Are you ok Wufei? You seem a bit flushed." I walked to where he was with a seductive smile on my face, knowing that he wouldn't recognize it for that, but will still be affected anyway. I was absolutely radiating sexuality now. He unconsciously realized the danger that he was in and jumped back from his earlier position quickly to get away from me. However, I don't get discouraged easily.  
  
"Seriously, you don't look so good." And with that, I force his back up to a tree, totally overlooking and ignoring the fact that he is very obviously avoiding me. With one of my arms forcefully grabbing his and pinning him in place, I casually leaned my body towards him and bent my head until my mouth was directly over his head and the rest of my body just as close. He gulped fidgety and whimpered weakly.  
  
"Here, let me test your temperature." And before he can protest, I moved my free arm up to where his forehead is and savored the warmth of his skin. I nodded and let my hand slip down aimlessly to where his shoulder was, just neighboring the side of his neck. He is really squirming now, wiggling lower and lower and I was right on his tail, trailing down after him.  
  
"You seem pretty warm, are you feeling ok?" The warmth from my body invaded his senses. I'm pretty sure that he has no clue whatsoever to what I'm talking about right now because of confusion brought on by the sudden huskiness of my voice.  
  
"Um… yah... I feel fine." He muttered weakly. With that, I bent my whole body down so my eyes are at the same level as his and forced his eyes to directly match mine.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" I said, forging concern. The truth is, I know perfectly well what's wrong with him. He didn't expect me so close to him and is having a difficult time looking into my eyes to focus on what I'm saying as of this moment. His eyes are longing to travel downwards, but his brain is fighting because he does not want to seem suspicious. Too late…  
  
Wufei can only nod now as his mouth felt dry to him all of a sudden and his tongue sneaked out to wet his lips nervously. He predicted that I was going to move after he answered my question, but I didn't. Instead, I straightened up my body to my full height and looked over his shoulders, meanwhile giving him another view to look at. I heard another definite gulp.  
  
He was practically jumpy as I continued to stare over his head. Seemingly to have finally made a huge decision, I nodded to myself and then bent my head back down to meet his flushing face once more. I think that he has stopped breathing all together right now.  
  
"That's not good enough for me. We are going home so you can rest. I don't trust you." And with those final words, I left him standing there alone and never turning back to look, but I distinctly heard the sound of someone collapsing onto the ground. I didn't bother to find out though and just gathered our stuff to leave, smirking evilly the entire time.  
  
Phase 4 completed.  
  
Mission successful.  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Ahh, life is good. The birds are singing, the afternoon got cooler, the ice tea that I'm sipping is wonderful, and I can still hear the angry screams of Wufei in the next room.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you guys didn't show up because you thought that it was too hot?! I'll kill you!" A few thumps followed his furious outcry, and I'm guessing that they were the footsteps of Trowa, Duo, and Quatre running for their lives. Then, frantic knockings was heard on my securely locked door.  
  
"Let us in, Let us in Heero! NO! Wufei, we're sorry!"  
  
  
  
Ahh, life is good.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so ashamed that I wrote that! I don't know where it came from, seriously! I made Heero sound so cocky and self-assured. Of course, I wrote Heero in as an experienced older man and Wufei as someone who is…. Not. But still, I can't believe I wrote that. I think I'm going to rewrite it one day. Should the rating be brought up, probably huh? 


	22. wrath

Hey, this story is going to end soon, and it isn't going to be pleasant. No, not in the way you guys are thinking, no one is going to die, but the next few chapters are going to be a bit dark in comparison to my earlier chapters. It is going to be less humorous and less sweet, I guess that's the only way to put it. Oh yeah, I'm really not sure when I'm going to be able to post up the next chapter, but it is going to be quite a while. I have way too much work right now.  
  
Oh yeah, another thing, I was wondering if any of you terrific people out there who has a website would let me use a bit of the space? Please? I have drawings done of Wufei as a girl and would like to post them up to give you readers a sense of what I imagine "her" to be like. Please! And don't worry; I draw WAY better than I write. Like a million billion times difference.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 Wrath  
  
  
  
"Yes, I agree completely." Slowly savoring champagne from the wine glass I was holding, I looked at his face expectantly. I was at another party held by one of the elites of aristocracy and the only difference about this one is that I'm actually enjoying every moment of it. This gathering does not have the richest, the most fashionable, or the most glamorous. Instead, this is a collection of the wisest and most intelligent people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. As soon as I heard that Lord Zechs was the owner of the gold embroidered invitation in my hands, I accepted his offer without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Lord Zechs is an extremely interesting person because he is one of the few in my court that I would actually consider as my friend. He does not care about the mundane trends or the ambiguous concepts that most his age would and instead, he cares about more what is in a certain person whether they be of the higher class or not. Zechs values intellect and the qualities that makes a certain person come to life unlike many in society who is about as banal and about as interesting as a rock covered in moss. He doesn't volunteer to assemble special celebrations easily, but if he does, everyone who is everyone will probably be few and in between there. Like I said before, the people who come are all people of actual substance that cannot be easily replaced by gold or silver, trust me, others have tried, and just when they think they succeeded, Zechs will have one of these parties and send all these old-money into a frenzy. I was requested here also because of my own abilities and not by my position because even as the king, I don't think I can intimidate Zechs into anything that he is not willing to do. My decreased father learned that the hard way when he tried to bully Zech for an invitation. He never did it again.  
  
Sipping another delightful taste of champagne, I glanced around the room and quietly observed. Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were each engrossed in their own conversations and seemed to be enjoying themselves a great deal as I knew they would. I do not keep idiots by my side. I took them here promising that Zechs will not regret it and after quite a fight for the cause, he grudgingly admitted that I was right later on. The few numbers of women found were nearly indistinguishable and Wufei definitely was the most eye-catching one in all men's attire and looking exceptionally stunning in them. I can almost bet tomorrow that that is going to be the newest trend.  
  
"Why hello there my young king, I did not expect to see you here." It is unquestionably a mutual feeling as I looked unwillingly into Treize's smirking face. If I were ten years younger, it would give me nightmares. I nodded to him curtly and plaintively cursed Zech in my mind.  
  
"Likewise Treize, likewise."  
  
"Oh really now, well it is a pleasant surprise to meet you here and now if you'll excuse me, I see someone that I would look to discuss famous literary classics with." He turned his back abruptly and headed for a silver haired man in his eighties who winced as he recognized Treize's approaching figure. Treize intercepted his way just as he was trying to seek solace in Trowa and Duo's conversation and was forced to murmur a greeting resentfully.  
  
"Zechs, you idiot. Who in their right minds would invite him to a party like this?"  
  
He grimaced at me, reminded of his failure and looked at Treize's back sickened.  
  
"It really isn't my fault. I heard from some very reliable sources that he had an immense knowledge of the sciences, mathematics, and the classics that is unparalleled anywhere." He swallowed his wine, the scowl worsened on his face as he continued to stare at Treize.  
  
"And you never thought for once that your reliable sources might be bribed?"  
  
He looked at my raised eyebrow and flung a piece of bread at me that I ducked easily and returned to look at him, bemused to say the least.  
  
"Ok, fine, I admit I made a mistake but does everyone have to keep on reminding me of it?"  
  
"Yes, we do." And I sidestepped again as another piece flew my way, only inches next to my head.  
  
  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Heero, I haven't had this much fun in ages. Thank you for taking us here." Quatre's pleasant voice floated into my ears and I spun around to greet his gigantic smile.  
  
"Think of it for redemption for forcing you to all the other ones." And we both cringed at the distasteful memories.  
  
"Nope, I'm afraid I'm not having enough fun in the world to forgive you for that."  
  
"Oh, come on, what is with you people?"  
  
"Oh, you mean besides being brutally forced by your death treats to become your officials and accompany you to all the parties which is more effective than 13th century torturing chambers? Or is it the fact that we're surrounded by people who are able to talk our ears off with complete nonsense? Wait, do you mean that the god-awful outfits that we have to….."  
  
"Ok, you made your point. Shut up now." God dammit, he's right and he knows it.  
  
Just as I was fuming at the apparent debts that I still haven't paid for I was suddenly startled as the massive ice sculpture that acted as the centerpiece to the buffet table shook, and plunged toward the two of us standing directly underneath it. Without a moment's hesitation, I acted instinctively as I pushed Quatre out of the way and flung my body in the opposite direction. Within a second, it was all over and we were on the ground with different degrees of shock manifested on our faces as we looked at the shattered pieces of ice that were less than one foot away from us. I calmed my ragged breathing down and nodded to the onlookers of this entire ordeal to reassure them of our well-beings.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where my arms were waving and I…. I'm so sorry." Zechs came running, fear evidently clear on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. It was nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
At Quatre's comforting voice, Zechs sighed in relief and extended his hands towards Quatre, on the ground and probably bruised from the impact. Wow…. I did not expect what happened afterwards.  
  
They looked into each other for the first time, and I can definitely say not for the last. Lost in their fleeing emotions, they halted moving completely and continued to gaze into each other's admiring eyes utterly shocked. It's kind of cute. 6… 5… 4…. 3…. 2…. Ok, it's not cute anymore it's damned annoying. They're taking too long and people are starting to stare. I would most assuredly say that this would be the ideal time to fade into the background and give them sometime to themselves.  
  
But not before I smacked Zechs on the head for being so careless. Nobody ever said that I was as forgiving as Quatre.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
"I saw the whole thing." Treize joined me next to the buffet table with an arrogant smile permanently attached on his face, which just reminded me of the great satisfaction it brought to wipe it off.  
  
"So? Don't tell me you're here to offer your great condolences."  
  
"Don't be absurd! It is just a great pity that it missed. It would have done this country a great good you know…." He glanced at me at the corner of his eyes and his smirk enlarged.  
  
"Right… when are you going to stop being so stubborn anyway?"  
  
"Stubborn?"  
  
"Yes, when are you actually going to admit defeat?" His face turned red at my question and protested furiously.  
  
"I haven't lost to you yet."  
  
"True words from a loser." I didn't even make an effort to look at him when I turned to leave with a plate of food in my hands.  
  
The plate shattered on the ground as it was slapped away from my hands.  
  
"You bastard!" I was stunned to put if mildly at his expression. I have never in my life seen anyone so livid and his eyes practically cried bloodshed at me. His hands reached out as they tried to find their way to my neck.  
  
"Treize, this is neither the time nor the place!" I did not get through to his infuriated and clouded mind before his hands reached their desired destination.  
  
Within a minute, he was on the floor in disarray, spread out between the cake and the roast turkey. I did warn him and I'm not responsible for what happened. Nobody, nobody touches me without my consent!  
  
"I remembered asking you if you knew the definition of treason and I wasn't sure if you had the answer. Apparently, you also don't have the brains to look it up afterwards." I regarded his fallen figure coldly as complete and deafening silence engulfed the guests. Those who were watching the entire episode were taken aback, and those who didn't were similarly astonished.  
  
"Admit defeat now, because either way you are dead by law."  
  
He looked at me, towering above him, and his eyes widened at the sudden realization of what has just happened, his body turned tense and motionless as he looked down.  
  
"You lost Treize…" I murmured quietly and this was no longer a matter of opinion but I was stating a complete and actual fact. Treize knows it too.  
  
His eyes looked lost, confused and bewildered but then unexpectedly, they narrowed perilously as his eyes darkened when the same blood lust returned into their depths. Without a word he stood up rigidly and ignored the curious and appalling looks that were thrown his way. He walked noiselessly towards the grand door and looked back. His eyes were wild, savage and the little bit of sanity that original exists were replaced by a stronger force. Hatred.  
  
  
  
"I never lose." He whispered venomously and walked out of the door never to been seen through it again.  
  
Initially hushed murmurs escalated into noisy contemplations as soon as his shadow vanished from the dimly lighted hallway. Zechs walked next to me solemnly.  
  
"Be careful Heero, he is no longer the person that we all know."  
  
I turned my head to him, puzzled by the severity of his words.  
  
"He is no longer a human being. Did you see his eyes before he left? He's completely mad, and I think he is capable of doing anything now, and when it comes… we can only pray."  
  
  
  
And the frightening thing is…. I agree with him.  
  
  
  
Ok, see where I'm going with this? Again, just nod with me. I can actually end this soon! And for those who waited patiently, thank you but the lovebirds do not get together until the end! ^__^ And speaking of lovebirds, I finally paired everyone up. Do you have any idea how hard that was? 


	23. terror

Sorry, I can't believe that it took me so long to update. I'm sure you are all cursing me mentally for not updating but hey, I have a life besides writing! ^__^ I'm joking, but seriously, I have practices everyday and have to keep my grade point average above a 4.0 so, see what I'm talking about? Anyway, this chapter is where it gets interesting….  
  
The poem is not mine; it is by Rudyard Kipling, a very talented person.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 terror  
  
  
  
Today is a fine day and everyone is enjoying the change to the fullest. After several days of nonstop pouring cats and dogs outside, even I needed to see something else besides for the stormy and seemingly endless dark skies when I gaze out the window. Duo is taking Trowa out on a trail that is completely secluded from the usual favorites of the other lovers of this kingdom. Though something tells me that they wouldn't use all the privacy for walking. Quatre didn't tell me where he was going when he rushed out of the main gates, but I have my suspicions. He was blushing like crazy and I'm tempted to ask how the date with Zechs went after he returns because it was just so obvious that there was one. Wufei went with Hilde to the marketplace to hopefully, get enough food to last all of us, and not just Duo this time. I personally think that Duo's stomach should make it onto the list of the seven wonders that are terribly mundane in comparison. It is definitely more mind-blowing than the Temple of Artemis, more mysterious than the Pyramids of Giza, and most certainly more bottomless than the seas of the Lighthouse of Alexandria and the Colossus of Rhodes put together.  
  
Of course, with them all gone, that means that I was completely alone, by myself, on my own which also means at the same time that I was abandoned here until I rot out of boredom. I am utterly bored stiff because there is nothing to do out here! Wufei and Hilde left before I woke up this morning, which was a grave mistake on my part. I can't interrupt Duo and Trowa in their little lovers' rendezvous. They probably wouldn't mind my company, but I really don't want to see just how much they love each other when they go at it like rabbits…. No. With Quatre, I was tempted to ask but looking at the excitement on his face, I recalled the first date that Wufei and I didn't have, and didn't want to ruin his pleasure on top of my own. Dammit, I'm getting soft.  
  
One room… two rooms… three rooms… four rooms…. I'm making sure that there are actually exactly five hundred and forty-two rooms in this castle just like a servant once told me. He just might be wrong and I intended to be the one to correct him. Nine rooms… ten rooms… eleven rooms… twelve rooms… damn the rooms…. This is making me drowsy on top of the already existing boredom.  
  
  
  
I sunk into the embrace of the first comfy armchair that I saw and closed my eyes, thinking. The first thing that floated to the top of my brain was Treize, which happens pretty often during these past few days. His actions at Zechs's party automatically outlawed him as a traitor and labeled him as the top of the wanted list. He was condemned guilty beyond all explanation and there is no way that he can clear his name because no matter what he says to defend himself, a room full of guests will challenge it. A room full of guests with nobody who likes Treize and I'm eternally thankful for any higher power that was responsible for this rarity. The fact that it happened at Zechs's party was a distinct benefit for me.  
  
Yes, he is blacklisted, we accomplished that and now, all we need to do is to capture him and so far, we have had no luck whatsoever. Those who were associates of Treize, in other words, his dogs who will wag their tails to death if it pleases their masters any, suddenly started to denounce and publicly attack Treize and his doings. They want a new master and by the looks of it, their target is me and this time, they wish to appeal to me by notifying and enlightening me in all the underhanded and secret deals, actions, et ceria, et ceria that Treize was tangled in, but something tells me that they have hidden their own roles of the exchanges in the dark. After I've seized Treize, my first objectives will be these hypocritical bastards. Although the baffling thing is, Treize has seemingly disappeared completely from the face of the earth. No one has heard of his presence anywhere and I doubt anyone will but I swear to god that I will capture him and kill him for all the people that he has killed.  
  
He knew fully well that he was going to die and whatever little bit of humanity vanished and his actions afterwards can only be described as that of a savage animal. The day after the party, I ordered the capture of Treize and assigned the mission to Duo and Trowa, both very capable and experienced man. Not much can shock them. But opening Treize's door was one of those uncommon exceptions.  
  
Blood, fresh blood from the veins of nearly an hundred flowed, entrapping the entire house in an air of despair and desperation. Redness stained the balcony, the stairs, the doors and these stains will never be erased. Bodies lay on the floor in various degrees of dismay, some were stabbed from behind, and some were stroke on the head with statues or whatever else that was available at the time. Others were raped, and then killed mercilessly. There were no knives, no swords, or any other weapons whatsoever. The only thing that were there were table legs, statues, shattered glass, but they evidently work just as well. Trowa told me in private that the second he entered the room and saw the brutal scene that was before him, a shiver ran through his body and he can actually picture a madman stalking the hallways covered in blood and gore, eyes wild with insanity, embracing the sound of terror filled screams that greeted his presence. People, desperately trying to get out but the heavy locks on the doors and windows prevented solace and then suddenly, with the sound of air swooshing comes blackout. An entire household of servants and friends were dead under the pitiless hands of Treize. Trowa and Duo were walking along the outside of the house when a body fell down from the sky and onto Duo's feet. He screamed for his life when he felt the body touching his shoes and pants. Trowa was calmer, but not by much. The body was none other than Relena and from the faint red markings on her neck, it was evident that Treize hanged her with her hair around her neck tied to a tree branch and then thrown her out her window to hang in midair until her last breath or until her hair cannot support her weight anymore and she falls to the ground from a third story house. The former happened and her eyes never closed watching the injustices done from above. That was cruel and inhuman, but that can't really be expected of Treize anymore, can it?  
  
A joint funeral of hundreds was given in the name of all the people who died on that day from the ages of only five months to as old as ninety-one. The different families wept for such an heartless action and those who can identify their loved-ones where considered lucky, Treize took particular care to harm the faces until they were so bloody and wounded that it can no longer be called a face. Tears flowed that day and it will continue to flow for a lifetime, the only thing that we can do for these innocents is to bring to Treize what he rightfully deserves, but I can't even do that right now! I hate myself for my helplessness and my lack of insight. I knew that he was going to do something like this, so why didn't I kill him that day? because I was selfish. I wanted to savor the taste of Treize's final defeat over and over again, just like I wanted him to feel it too. I let him go that day to do exactly that, to admit failure. I did think that he was going to do something, but I took relish in the danger because I thought that it would be directed towards me, and I was too full of myself to take Treize as a serious threat. I wanted, no, I craved the chance to beat him again! I was in the bliss of victory! And at the same time that I was most content, lives were slaughtered because of my carelessness. I have become the same person that I hate the most because I was selfish. He won… I said before that no matter what he did, he would never regain any ground. I was wrong and he was right, he won because of my lack of common sense. I can blame no one but myself and what angers me the most is that these hundreds are looking up to me as a savior and the person who will bring justice, not the one to blame and the person who caused all this. What a big difference a few hours of hesitation makes…  
  
Just as I was lost in my thoughts, my clouded mind finally noticed the neatly folded paper on top of my desk. I was sure that I was not the person who left it there and when curiosity overcame my laziness, I opened the paper to find lines of delicate and elegant scripture that I knew only Wufei was able of.  
  
You're sulking again right? I knew it. It really wasn't your fault and you are being too hard on yourself. You have often told me that what happened five years ago was not my fault, but Treize's. Now, I will return these words to you because you need it more than me. One day wouldn't have changed much of anything. No matter how quickly Treize was captured, he will continue to kill and hurt, because that's just the kind of person he is, and nothing can prevent it. You are not to blame for the deaths of those people, but it is your fault that you are sulking and doing nothing. I believe that both Duo and I said once or twice (understatement) that if you just stand by and do nothing afterwards, it isn't going to prove anything. Instead of spending all that time moping, go find him. Even if you can't, you tried and it is better than just sitting in that very comfortable chair staring at the ceiling. Don't deny it, I know you too well. Go out! Now!  
  
If….  
  
If you can keep your head when all about you  
  
Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;  
  
If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,  
  
But make allowance for their doubting too;  
  
If you can wait, and not be tired by waiting,  
  
Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies,  
  
Or, being hated, don't give way to hating,  
  
And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise;  
  
If you can dream, and not make dreams your master;  
  
If you can think, and not make thoughts your aim;  
  
If you can meet with triumph and disaster  
  
And treat those tow imposters just the same;  
  
If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken  
  
Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
  
Or watch the things you gave your life to broken,  
  
And stoop and build'em up with worn-out tools;  
  
If you can make one heap of all your winnings  
  
And risk it on one turn of pitch and toss,  
  
And lose, and start again at your beginnings  
  
And never breathe a word about your loss;  
  
If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
  
To serve your turn long after they are gone,  
  
And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
  
Except the Will which says to them: "hold on!"  
  
I didn't even finish the poem before a small, almost undetectable smile appeared on my face, but it was the first true smile found there in a long time. I didn't need to finish it, I knew it by heart, and I gave it to Wufei to read not long after he opened up to me. I always thought that this poem meant something to him because it fits him so well. It did, but I never thought it would signify so much to me too. Thank you.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!"  
  
My head spun around at the piercing shriek and my gaze was torn from the paper to look at the door where the sounds originated. It was Hilde, almost in hysteria with tears running down her cheek and eyes wide with uncontrollable fear. Her clothes were in disarray with the cloth torn from her sleeves and various dark crimson stains of god-knows-what marked her dress. The short stands of hair that she has always treasured escaped from their neat pins and were flying wildly in the air.  
  
  
  
"Wufei has been kidnapped!"  
  
  
  
My heart instantly sunk to the pit of my stomach as I prepared to be sick right then and there. The hand that held the note tightened as the piece of paper crumbled and glided to the ground, completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
Cliff hanger…. And wouldn't you like to know what happens. Guess which mad and insane character has kidnapped Wufei and what will he do to "her"? Uh oh…… REVIEW! 


	24. lost

Before I start this story, I would first like to say sorry to those that I have offended. I admit fully that in the beginning of the story, I didn't like Wufei's character that much mainly because of the common rude and arrogant description given in many stories. Now, I've also realized another thing, I have never actually saw any episodes of the show, so it was wrong for me to lay judgment so quickly. Sorry to Wufei fans everywhere. Also, thank you to those who gave me great ideas for the kidnapping that inspired me a great deal.  
  
Warnings: Dark, angsty, borderline on R.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 lost  
  
No, I'm not in a dream and no, I'm also not in a nightmare because I cannot actually wake up from the terror that is slowly destroying me inside. I don't know how long it has been since Wufei was gone and I don't know whom I've talked to. Faces past me with concerned expressions, but I cannot distinguish a face from another and I can barely recognize myself when I look into the mirror. The rugged face framed by exhaustion and a pair of lifeless eyes, seems to belong to that of the dead. Voices are just sounds that cannot break through the barriers that seem to have surrounded me ever since that day and I cannot tell if I've eaten since. I must have, but I can't remember. They're all the same, the words, the worried expressions and they are all wasted on me because I'm still haunted. His face appears everywhere and I find myself lost in their hateful expressions. I broke my promise to him and he blames me for that, just as I blame myself.  
  
Every night, I walk through the hallways aimless like a zombie; constantly hoping to, by some freakish chance, walk to where Wufei is, but always end up disappointed and even more directionless than the previous night. There is no hunger for vengeance or desperation for revenge. I don't know how anymore. I touch, but I don't feel, I hear, but I don't listen, and I live, but I'm dead. Wufei's terrified and hysterical screams wake me up in the dark, almost drowned in my own cold sweat and that is perhaps the only emotion that I feel, fear.  
  
"You cannot do this to yourself." A quiet voice murmured but I don't know who and I didn't answer. This kind of statement doesn't deserve a reply.  
  
"You'll kill yourself." I have no idea why, but I found that comment outrageously humorous. Dry and bitter laughter escaped my parted lips as the wretched sound echoed in the silent room. The loud chuckles calmed as it progressed to weak, yet still acidic sniggers. I can tell without turning around that this shocked them greatly because it was the first sign of life within me for a very long time.  
  
"Heero, stop it please." This time, it came from another voice, just as worried but more composed. I didn't turn back to look at the owners of the voices and continued to stare outside the window but seeing nothing, blinded by anguish and grief.  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
I was still motionless as my gaze was pasted on the glass. It was so beautiful, but so lifeless as it reflected the radiance of the sun.  
  
"Please, listen to us. You need help." The whisper was quivering and more frantic as each word was pronounced. The rings of laughter were heard again and I almost cannot recognize the harsh and ragged sounds that came from my own mouth. This was probably the most emotion I've shown to anyone in days, weeks, months? I really don't know.  
  
I continued to cackle until my voice was dying, yet I pushed myself to let all the sorrow and the ache out. I don't know how long I lasted until the pathetic laughter turned into quiet and abandoned sobs and I didn't care. I didn't care if I have never cried since my parents died, I didn't care if it was in front of everyone, and I didn't care if it was everything that I've promised not to do. I was weak, I realized that now but I find no shame in it, only despair.  
  
"Go.. now." I commanded them, my voice croaking as I tasted the salty and bitter flavor of my own tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Heero, he's dead, there's nothing we can do." Don't they think I know that? Don't they realize that that is the point? And don't they realize that I can't forget?  
  
"GO! NOW!" and this time, my command that was in reality more of a plea, worked as I heard the door shut softly behind me. My arms snaked around my body unconsciously and my head bowed down to escape the suns rays touching my face. I used to love the warmth and the sense of security it brought but now, it seems more as mockery. Wufei, wonderful Wufei who deserves everything I didn't cannot even feel the tenderness of the sun's kisses anymore, but me, who was covered in blood and the stains of other's misery can. Where is justice?  
  
I can't take it anymore. Before I realized it, my fist was bleeding furiously with pieces of shattered glass engraved within my skin. I did not feel the pain; all I felt was a small sense of satisfaction that the window which gave way to the light was broke, as if that can compensate for any of the beauty that Wufei will never lay eyes on again. The feeling didn't last long though as it was quickly replace by a quiet numbness that I know so well by now. I can't help it but reach into my pockets and took out the bloodstained note found by some of the guards, now also mixed with my own as the red trail slowly traveled down my arm. I reread it again, and once again even though I have all those hateful words memorized.  
  
  
  
You lost, you little brat. You may think you have won, but how wrong you were. Her screams are delicious to my ears and to think that I'm the one who is responsible for such a heavenly sound is wonderful. For every marring mark I make on her flawless face and body, I get to hear the beautiful sounds even more. You may not love her, but knowing you, her death is still going to affect you just like all the deaths of all my so- called friends and servants. And besides, I think you do care for her, I saw it countless times in your eyes. I was going to wait and torture her first, but unfortunately I accidentally had too much fun, clumsily missed an inch from my target and slashed her neck instead. The vision was magnificent but I am sincerely sorry because I actually wanted to hear her lovely screams even more before I finally finish her off. Oh well, no big deal but I was going to invite you to watch. Sorry you missed such a charming sight. Still, it would be interesting to see how you feel. I would have given you the body, but I dumped it into the river instead. You understand, don't you?  
  
  
  
  
  
And guess what? Her body was found in the river a week after this note….  
  
  
  
  
  
I might just rewrite this chapter sometimes later. I dislike it a great deal but it was done quickly so oh well. The story is not over yet. I'm not that sadistic to end it here but it is tempting. Just kidding. 


	25. disbelief

Sorry this update took so long, I couldn't get on fanfiction.net for the longest time. And to those who wondered what the heck happened to Wufei? I'm here to tell you!  
  
Chapter 25 Disbelief  
  
Why do I continue to miss him? And why do I continue to love him? Even after his death, his voice, his smile, and his scent is still alive in my mind but every time I reach out for him, the illusion would shatter into pieces and turn back to what it is, just my imagination and nothing else. Don't people think that I hurt after each empty embrace or mistaken delusion? Yes, I do and every single time when I extend my arms, I return vacant in both mind and hands and a little bit more of me was lost in the exchange, a little bit more that I will never get back.  
  
The massive building cast its mysterious shadows on me, hoping to intimidate me into bowing before its greatness. No, I will never bow to anything that he had touched and never to Treize. My stubbornness still doesn't fail me even after everything else has and yet, I don't know if I should be grateful or not of that fact. After another night of blinded wandering, I found myself outside of my castle and facing Treize's old home. The cool breezes sweep past my feet and the leaves that were resting were brushed up at the unseen forces. Dust flew past my face, but my eyes never closed. I have no idea why I am here and my memory of how I came to be is a complete fog but it isn't important anymore. The deaths of near a hundred occurred here. The tears and blood of these innocents are spilled here. And my happiness ended here also.  
  
I stood there motionless, almost to the point where besides for the gentle rise and fall of my chest, I could easily be mistaken for a statue in the shadows. In my robes, I did not feel awkward nor out of place in front of this house, even though enveloped by an air of despair, is still undeniably elaborately decorated. I stood there in place for god knows how long. Time has escaped my calculations again just like all those days after Wufei left me. It could have been mere minutes or even hours. I did not care nor even slightly attempt to. The house was cleaned and its spotlessness only enhanced its dreamlike façade. Treize had taste and even I had to admit that and it is a shame that this house will no longer be remembered for its beauty but for what happened inside its obvious splendor.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a small, almost undetectable noise from the shrubbery behind me and if it wasn't for the fact that the night sky is so quiet, giving the surroundings a surreal hushed quality, I wouldn't have heard it. It did, however, knock me out of the trace cast on me by the past and back to the present where my reflexes served me again. I guess even after all that's happened, I have not lost myself completely, no matter how much I wanted to. I dragged a boy out of his alcove from behind the bushes and was shocked for a second realizing how young, not to mention tired this child was. His bright eyes hinted at a great fear for the hands that tightly gripped his own right at this moment, but in their depths, there were also regret and a distinct sadness.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" My voice betrayed none of the sympathy that I felt as I demanded an answer. I haven't spoken to anyone for a long time because I was locked in my own refuge, my room for the past few days. Every single person pretended that they understood what I was feeling when it was obvious that they did not have a single clue. It would have been better if they just admit that they knew nothing instead of pitying me. My voice choked.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice was proud and rebellious as he replied. I was not surprised that this boy does not recognize me. How many kings in the world would randomly stroll to a house in the middle of the night? Wordlessly, I purposely shifted my body towards him where the moonlight gave the ground an illusory luminosity and the seal of the royal family embroidery on my robes was seen clearly. His eyes widened almost instantly as his eyes involuntarily strayed and landed on the symbol of the monarch.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry… um… I did not know. Um…I didn't think that…." Realizing that he was blabbing and sounding even more foolish than before, he shut up immediately and awaited his punishment, for he knew that there most assuredly will be one.  
  
I surprised him again. "It doesn't matter, I don't care." And it was the truth, not because he was so young and ignorant and it was to be expected and forgiven, but because I didn't have the energy anymore. Still, I was curious.  
  
"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" At that, his face took on a bemused expression and his eyes conveyed the same question to me, except that I'm not required to provide an answer and he dare not ask it of me.  
  
"I was looking for someone." He apparently did not wish to offer any more information and if I were any other person, I would acknowledge his discomfort.  
  
"Who? And why this time of the night?" I'm not any other person. Damn good manners in general.  
  
"….." He hesitated and that annoyed me. I did not have much patience to begin with and this boy who could very well be a lackey of Treize's is making it worse. I stared at him and even in the dim light; he sensed the threat within my gaze. He has no choice now because now, this is personal.  
  
"I was looking for my sister." He muttered unwillingly and I perceived the displeasure implied in the tone of his words. I lost control…  
  
"Now, I don't give a damn whether you wish to answer my questions or not but if you value your life, you better do so. Do you have any idea whose property you are standing on? It belongs to the murderer of nearly an hundred lives including that of the queen, my wife. Now, I have no problems whatsoever to kill any people involved in this crime and right now, I think you are one of them so you better start talking or else you are not going to live long enough to do so." That was probably the most that I've spoken in a while and the words expressed the hatred and bitterness I felt perfectly as they were practically forced out of clenched teeth. The responses came almost automatically afterwards.  
  
"Please don't kill me, I'm innocent I tell you, I'm innocent!"  
  
"Then you better start talking now, shouldn't you?" came my curt answer. Wufei was innocent too and did that change anything? No, it didn't and why should it change now? The boy took my anger as a sign of my disbelief towards him and became almost hysterical to clear his name.  
  
"No, it is true. My sister and I had a bet that this house was haunted because of what happened there and she snuck in to prove that fact."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She disappeared. She never came back." My attention was immediately captured by those few words.  
  
"So she went in the house, and she was never seen again?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I thought that she might still be here so I have came every night to observe the house." He paused, suddenly remembering just who I was and became ecstatic.  
  
"Wait, you are the king… can't you help me? Can you send pictures of her out and post them up in the kingdom? Can't you tell your guards to look for her please?" I almost laughed at how naïve his words were but one look at his expectant and hopeful face, I bit back the cruel words that I was going to say and nodded helplessly. Wufei's kindness has rubbed off on me and even though he is dead, I should at least honor his teachings.  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much… She has black hair that is really, really long and reaches almost all the way down to her hips. She is very thin and around seventeen years old, about this tall." He made an estimate with his hands next to his own lanky figure. "And she disappeared around two weeks ago."  
  
He eagerly went on and on and every word of his triggered something deep within me as the wheels in my head begin to turn again. It was the first time that I willingly recalled Wufei's death and estimated the time periods that I have tried to ignore before. The description sounds so familiar…. And two weeks ago, that was exactly when that body…. The face was marred with streaks of red, and completely unidentifiable from the torture and from soaking in the water so long, but everyone just assumed that it was… Wufei. Could it be?  
  
"I have been here for the past few weeks and I think there are actually people in this house. The room is always dark but I think I hear sounds, voices within. Do you think that she is still in there trying to trick me?" I barely absorbed his voice as my thoughts stirred in an incredible rate, putting together all the information that I have been told and the facts at my disposal already. Who'd know that the solution would come in the form of this meager boy? He granted me with the final key to this complicated lock. My heart that felt as if it was locked away forever finally resurfaced and I saw a beam of light ahead.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Your majesty?" His tone was worried as I stared out into space, looking at nothing and my gaze frozen. The sound startled me as I turned to finally look at him again and frowned at his enthusiastic expression. Poor boy…. If he'd really known.  
  
"Come into the castle tomorrow and ask for me, I'll give you a hundred gold pieces. What other family members do you have in your household?" He was taken aback by my seemly unimportant and out of the blue question.  
  
"My parents and grandparents. An uncle and a baby sister." He still looked puzzled at my sudden curiosity.  
  
"Um… better make it two hundred then."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask, but why are you giving me money?" His face edged forward as he silently demanded an answer, an answer that I did not wish to give him but have to for his own good. He cannot live in ignorance forever but I do not wish to see his face and the expressions that will surely manifest. I've seen it too many times in the mirror than I wish to count and I do not wish the same fate to an enemy, much less a childlike boy. Life is cruel no matter how you look at it.  
  
I turned around and left, and as I was walking away I finally gave him the answer that he so greatly craves.  
  
"Your sister is dead, her body was found in the river two weeks ago…"  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes at the choked sobbing behind me and disappeared into the rays of the rising sun.  
  
  
  
Wufei, I'm coming…. And when I do, I'll tell you everything….  
  
  
  
  
  
Thus ends another chapter. I still have not gotten an offer for a website to put my pictures of female Wufei on, so if any of you want it, I'll e- mail it to you. Do you guys get this chapter? Hopefully, you do. And also… I want REVIEWS. So please, click that little button on the bottom and give me your thoughts, advice, or maybe criticize me for all I care. Please… I'm begging you. Also, since this story is going to end soon, like in three more parts, I have another story in the works. How does this sound to you?  
  
Duo is a master chef whose cakes, pies, and all kinds of other sweets have the power to make anyone fall in love. But challenge comes in the form of Heero, a food critic who finds nothing satisfying. Thus begins a battle of will, mind, and stubbornness. Who will admit defeat first? And is Duo's cooking enough to make even the hardest heart fall in love?  
  
This is another chapter story and if you guys have any ideas, please tell me. Yes, it is a 1+2 but if you want any other pairings to show up, tell me and I'll try and work with it. I accept almost every pairing there is, yaoi or not. 


	26. liberation

I was just reading my reviews, and I saw something that is really despicable to speak of. Now, I am the type of person who can't stand for just anything, and this is just going too far and too low. When I see a great injustice done, I believe that the only thing I can do is to speak out and raise public attention to this and here it is. Keebler? I hate you…. How the hell do you get April break before me is beyond me and it is so not fair. While I'll be slaving away, you are at your house drinking lemonade. It is so not fair!  
  
Chapter 26 Liberation  
  
My head still spinning, my breath still hurried and ragged, and my heart is beating in a rate that I never thought it possible. Is… could it be that Wufei is still alive? My brain refuses to believe it while my heart is debating whether the truth is in my palm and I have been blinded not to see it all the while. Am I just greedy for asking so much and craving what I don't have, or is it the truth?  
  
The wind is blowing more furiously than ever as I stepped onto the stone steps and came face to face with Treize's main door. By merely shaking it, the lock dropped with a dull thud onto the ground and once again, doubt flooded my entire being. If Treize was really here, would he be as careless as to not lock the door, or is it because he was too confident that no one would show up? I silently scolded myself for thinking way too much and let my fears of an empty hope sprint up, and walked in the door quietly. The door closed with an almost undetectable squeak and the scent of blood charged my nostrils. Just thinking how Wufei survived these days engulfed by this horrifying stench made my stomach turn in disgust. If he were truly alive, he wouldn't be completely sane…. Not in this environment and I fear what truly happened in this house in the time that I was locked in my own room. If I thought the pain I underwent was inhuman, then I can't even possibility picture or even began to of Wufei's suffering.  
  
I was careful not to touch anything, not because I didn't want to create a trace of myself upon the dust and the cobwebs and hint at my presence, but because I don't want to touch and face the likelihood that I might have to think about the anguish and the pain, which were spilled upon its floors and furniture. It seems overly ridiculous to my brain, but it is a fear that I cannot conquer, at least not now, not without Wufei by my side. I need him to help me get over this and to forget everything else, I need him to erase the pain and replace it with something else….  
  
The house was deadly still and the dim light that shone through the windows are faint and barely visible. I had to depend on my own senses to pass this and through the sharp and copper-like reek of blood; I was able to identify the aroma of perfume…. Relena's room. The scent of food…. The kitchen, and so on. My eyes can only detect the openings of doors and windows, but that was about all as I raced from room to room looking for any clue that suggested something more to what was the obvious.  
  
And found… absolutely nothing whatsoever.  
  
Was that boy lying, or am I just making my self so deluded in my desperation? Was I thinking too much into this? That seems to be the most likely choice and raging anger filled me, anger toward myself and towards the injustice of the world. I wanted to smash something, anything and with that hateful desire in mind, I stomped furiously on the floor as the sound of my foot connecting with the wooden floorboard echoed in my ears.  
  
It sounded hollow…  
  
If I were not so cautious, I would have laughed out loud at the irony of the whole ordeal. There was indeed hope in my mind as I quickly rushed around the same area and started to stomp frantically. I was right, there was a more deep and vibrating sound only on some of the floorboards while the other areas surrounding them were more flat and even in sound. With a burst of energy that was completely unexpected but welcomed nevertheless, I fall down on my knees and carefully searched for every switch or knob that seemed out of place.  
  
And bingo, there was obviously a small bump in the corner of one of the boards. I can only inwardly cheer as the spring activated, the entire area gave and I was able to lift it up above my head. The darkness was suddenly chased away as light flashed and my eyes, so accustomed to the darkness, winced at the sudden intrusion of the light. There was a deep staircase and its two sides were donned with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. It was for practical uses instead of for decoration purposes because the blinding light only came from one single oil lamp near the entrance and was reflected in all directions by the strategically placed mirrors at different angles to get the best receptions. Ingenious….  
  
I don't know what happened and I don't really care but I was suddenly in the tunnel walking down to an unknown destination. It might lead to Wufei or it might very well end to my death, but I was willing to take the chance. If I didn't, there was also the probability that I would regret it later on, and I've learned not to do that finally. It wastes too much time and too much strength; I've done an excessively high amount of reminiscing in the past few weeks and not enough action for my own good. After what seemed like hours because the tunnel was actually surprisingly deep and long, I started to hear voices.  
  
"Are you going to agree now?" My blood started to boil at the tone. Without a doubt it was Treize and I'll recognize that voice to my dying day. Slimy and almost oily, his voice always gave the impression that he was plotting against you.  
  
"Never." My knees collapsed underneath me and my ears started to ring. Sudden joy overflowed me and I had to sit down on the steps. She was alive…. Praise the lord… I thought as much but to hear actual proof is…. The feeling of freedom and ecstasy are indescribable in words but I was almost flying from the bliss.  
  
"What good would it do you? I'm actually giving you a choice here. I could always take what I want by force."  
  
"A choice, you call being locked up a choice?"  
  
"Anytime you agree, you can leave with me."  
  
"No." Her voice was firm and unwavering. I don't know what Treize wants, but I almost cheered out loud at Wufei's determination.  
  
"I'll forgive your little king and not go after him." What the hell?  
  
"Maybe so, but will he forgive you and not go after you?"  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
"Only if you are dead." My heart lightened as if a great weight has been lifted off me. She was still the same person that she has always been and it doesn't seem that Treize has hurt her or at least her spirit like he has threatened to. I got up finally, over my shock, and made downward for the origin of their voices.  
  
"Don't stare at me like that. You know it only makes me want you more." What the hell? Come again? He better not mean what I think he means.  
  
"Then don't look at me like that, you know it only makes me want to puke more."  
  
"It is no use, I won't kill you no matter how much you try to make me. You will marry me and you will love me." I froze in place as my mind went over the impossible. He is truly insane. He has always wanted what I had, and is this just another of those times? His obsession has taken over his judgment and is now ruling his body or is it real? It does not matter because either way, I hate him for saying those words that I haven't even been able to say yet and to think that another man wants what is rightfully mine and much less declare it before me is… He is going to die. My fist clenched by my sides and my lips turned pale as I was barely controlling my anger, my footsteps grew faster and the voices came to my ears with more clarity. I swear I will rip his mouth off for even dare mentioning the words to her. Well, his mouth and various other parts of his body. All fear, all uncertainty, and all doubts disappeared at that moment, gone and replaced by a seething rage that was taking over. I was shaking under the pressure of the fierce emotion and was prepared to unlash it completely on Treize. How dare he? She is MINE.  
  
"I don't love you and I never will. I don't want you and I never will." Her voice was quiet but resolute. Thank you god. Her words reminded me once again of why and just exactly how much I love her entirely.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to make you." And with that the rage gained full control and I started to run downwards, damning stealth in general with my noisy footsteps. I feared the worst as my mind recalled the tears that Wufei wept that night in remembrance of five years ago. 


	27. rescued

Only 3 more parts to go now, folks, isn't it wonderful? I'm going to write this chapter but I'm not going to progress further unless I get 100 reviews. See, I'm trying to hit 100 right now and it seems pretty close. Also, I think I can finish soon because I have 1 week of vacation! Thank God!  
  
Chapter 27 Rescued  
  
"Stop right there. NOW…." My voice was as enraged and as abandoned, as I've never heard it before. My eyes took in the scene displayed before me, and the blaze within me ignited until it scorched my entire being. I was hurting so much and it was not from sadness but from anger. Her sleeve was torn and her eyes were screaming of her torment at her antagonist whose worthless hands were on her shoulders. As her eyes finally found mine, her gaze turned into one of complete astonishment and disbelief and then as if the situation have finally hit her, or as if my grieving thoughts were somehow magically transferred into her, her eyes cried out her gladness and relief.  
  
"Get your hands away from her…." My eyes still lingered on her form. Among the haze of raging and burning pain, I have managed to find her and at the sight of her, I was lost again. Her face was pale and scared but that did nothing if not enhanced the shinning beauty of her spirit, as it was evident on her dirt-smeared face.  
  
"How did you?" she whispered in marvel, her tone still disbelieving and trust me when I say that I know exactly how she feels. Her figure was before my eyes and I still doubted my sight. The trip down the stairs did nothing to convince me of reality because it seemed too good to be true.  
  
"What a touching reunion…. But excuse me if I interrupt it." If I did forget about Treize, his voice immediately knocked me out of my wonder and my eyes greeted a much less welcoming sight. His sneering smile hinted at something way more sinister and at that moment, my memories came floating back, the fire engulfed me in its flames again and I was filled with hatred. I have never known true hatred before this moment and I've also never known true bloodlust until now. I forgot everything at that moment except the satisfaction that I will get as my fingers come to wrap around his throat and as his distorted and tortured face struggle for his last breathe of air. But instead, what he will taste is blood. His own warm blood will run through his throat and it will give me the sweet taste of revenge as his life is slowly drained away by my tightening fingers and as he watches every minute of it but knowing fully well that he is unable to defend himself. I should be scared that this savage craving is slowly gaining control but I don't think I was capable of any rational thoughts right now except the desire to see him die for his crimes. How many has he killed? 100? 200? Or even more? First Relena, then the sister of that boy and how many more that I don't know of?  
  
Without a word, my body shifted and as quickly as I can, I grabbed hold of the nearest thing next to me, which was a large rock. Without a moment's hesitation, I flung it at the large mirror across from me and instantly, the room was swallowed up by total darkness as the light source shattered. Searching blindly on the ground, my fingers finally felt a jagged piece of glass estimated about the same size as a small sword and with my newly crafted weapon in hand, my eyes tried to distinguish the shadow of Treize among the others that plagued my sight.  
  
I didn't get a chance to adjust my eyes properly to the darkness when suddenly, a fist connected with my face and a sudden, unexpected sting paused my movement for a second as not only the fist was felt but also a cut from something deadly sharp. And before I was able to shake it off, another attack was felt in my lower abdomen and I crouched in pain. Damn, at this rate, I would never be able to get him. Abruptly, terror filled me as for the first time as my revenging mind finally registered fully what was happening. Treize has been in this environment, hiding and biding his time all this while in the shadows. He can see perfectly from weeks of practice while I cannot and with that advantage, I was just about as good as dead but that didn't worry me as much as it should have. No, I am trembling from the fact that Wufei will still be under his hands, the hands that are just itching to touch her was what frightened me. No! Never! Over my dead body….  
  
With a shout that sounded completely inhuman, I charged at his shadow, not caring what he has in his hands and hurled myself at him.  
  
But I was too late, in a flash of silver, I saw my own frightened eyes reflect in the sword in his hands for less than a second and I prepared myself for the impact as my hands snaked out also, a moment shortly after his, the moment that determined my death. I felt it as the crude makeshift weapon made contact with something solid, warmth tickled my fingers and the muscles around the glass tightened and then, relaxed as it went lame.  
  
The expected stab of pain never came though and I opened my eyes completely confused as to why I am not yet dead when I know that I should be. Then my thoughts assaulted me as I long last, grasped the truth. No…. it can't be…. Pray god no…. please… and as my prayers when unheard in the sky, tears fell freely down my cheeks and onto the face of the unmoving figure on my lap.  
  
My eyes were able to see clearly what was less than 3 feet away from me as the faint moonlight through the cracks toyed with the sharp and smooth surface of the sword, casting an eerie glow to everything around it. The short sword was stained with the reddest blood and probably the purest as its tip went unseen in the body of a fallen angel. Wufei… why did you? She took the blow for me….why? I deserve it and you….  
  
I just found you dammit! And here you are abandoning me again! Why? Why are you so cruel?  
  
Tears went unstopped as it continued to mark my face and as my tears drops fell to the ground, they were mixed with her precious life source. My fingers were stained by blood, whether it be Treize's or Wufei's, it didn't matter anymore. I cursed the sky, I cursed fate and I cursed the heavens that separated her and I again and again. It was all a lie! It was impossible to stop regretting because I can't blame this on fate, it was me who didn't want to be vulnerable, to become soft and yet in the meantime, I lost what I needed the most. Was foolish pride really worth the suffering? Was it really that hard to say those three little words? And now, I'm never going to get a chance to…  
  
In my dazed state, I suddenly felt slight, almost unfelt movements and my eyes widened in surprise as a gentle hand slowly but surely came up to cup around my face. Amazed, I looked down to see her weak smile, a small but a truly beautiful smile that was beyond compare and a smile that dazzled the stars and caused them to hide in shame. The hand left my face unwillingly and all that remained of the tender lingering touch was thin markings of her blood on my cheek. But as her hand fell, the warmth didn't, her smile never left her face and her eyes continued to stay opened expressing and telling me more than words can ever say in those bottomless pools. Bit by bit, I returned that smile as we continued to be showered by moonlight and as the heavens smiled down on us.  
  
  
  
And at that second, I knew without a doubt that everything was going to be ok…..  
  
  
  
Review!, Review! Review! The rest is all happy chapters! 


	28. love

It can be sure to say that I can end this in chapter 29, but for those who don't wish this story to end, which I hope that there are actually some out there, I am going to have side stories to this one so don't fret. And yes, the last two chapters are happy…. most of it. ^__^ ;;; Also, I know that I said I would not update until I got 100 reviews, but because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and am going to be very busy, I had to because I didn't want to leave my readers hanging.  
  
Warning: this section borderlines R so if that is not your thing, don't read it. However, if you are reading this story, waiting for them to get together, well, this is it.  
  
Chapter 28 Love  
  
"How is he, Sally? Is he alright?" I asked impatiently as I was suddenly overcome by a sense of déjà vu. Am I always destined to wait, separated by a single door that can either mean my salvation or my downfall? Am I always destined to remain hopeless as I watch my own heart break to pieces? The answer was given to me by a reassuring smile on Sally's cheerful face.  
  
"Yes, he's fine and now, you can get some sleep and stop fussing over him like a mother hen." I sulked at her very degrading comment and stared daggers at her, which she ignored deliberately; does no one care about it anymore? I still remember fondly of the good old days in which people used to run for cover at the single twitch of an eye which foreshadowed my death glare but that seems like such a long time ago.  
  
"Heero, I don't care how worried you are about him, he is fine. The sword only reached his shoulder and the wound isn't even very deep, all that he is going to feel is dizziness and a sting in his shoulder for a few weeks."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her suspiciously and instantly realized that that it was not a good thing to doubt her abilities as a doctor. Her face fumed and her figure turned rigid. She is apparently very sensitive about these kinds of things.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure and for asking me that, I should smack you over the head, the crown be damned. But seeing how troubled and muddled you are in your condition, I'll forgive you." Was she saying that to convince me or to calm herself by basically reminding herself that I was simply a foolish boy who doesn't know anything, and therefore, she shouldn't kill me? I greatly suspect that it was the latter.  
  
"You are going to bed now! You have a cut on your stomach and a small one on your face that can be contaminated easily. Also, the intensive strength that you pulled yourself through by carrying Wufei home alone means that you have pushed yourself extremely over your own body's weak abilities from weeks of malnutrition and lack of rest." She looked at me with understanding but her gaze also silently scolded me for my carelessness. At that moment, I knew that I couldn't win no matter how hard I argued and that I was forced to my bed by a mere woman. But I was aware that she was right, I was both emotionally and physically drained from the events of last night and staying up, insisting to watch over Wufei all morning isn't helping much. Everyone else tried to coax me into resting, but I ignored their advice and continued to be unreasonably stubborn. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all told me that they would like to take over but what they all got was a half- attempted death glare, considering I was too weak for a full fledged one, and that is probably why they continued to annoy me and not running away.  
  
"Fine, but wake me up once he's awake." She smiled encouragingly as I turned and headed for my room wearily.  
  
And once my head hit the pillow, I grudgingly admitted that they were right. Everything around me faded as I drifted off to a deep and dreamless slumber almost immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" The blood-curling scream vibrated in the walls and it instantly shocked me into consciousness as I recognized that the terror filled voice belonged to none other than Wufei. I wasted no time in running to his room and practically tore the door open; I gasped at the scene presented to my eyes.  
  
I almost couldn't bear to watch any more after the first glance. In sorrow, Wufei has fallen off the bed and sank to the ground, arms held around his trembling figure in protection, but the effort seemed so desperate, yet so futile that it tore at my heart. With closed eyes, he curled into a fatal position and acted as if the end of the world has arrived and everyone has deserted him when he reached out his hands for help. The scream was now replaced by wretched whimpers and his expression looked so… forlorn. His hands clawed and swiped blindly in the empty air, trying to defend himself from some invisible force.  
  
My hands reached for his as I swept him up in a tight embrace, afraid to let go of this fragile body in my arms. Oh my god, how much weight has he lost in the past few weeks? If that bastard weren't already dead, I would kill him again….  
  
"NO! Let me go!" and once again, he attempted to hit me on the chest with weak, pathetic blows that I barely felt except in my heart as it was slowly sinking. He was frantic now and even more tears traveled down his perfect face, now flawed by panic. I don't ever want to see that expressions on his face ever again and especially not when he's facing me. Even though I realized that he didn't know who was holding him, just seeing that desolate expression directed towards me made me regret how quick and simple Treize's death was. One of my arms grabbed his flying hands and held them to my chest while the other snaked around his head to caress his unbounded hair. As I was stoking his head comfortingly, I moved his head slowly until it rested on my chest also.  
  
"It's alright now, everything is going to be alright…." I whispered calming words to him gently as his body stopped struggling. When I was sure that he was no longer going to attack me anymore, the hand that trapped his arms loosened, but he did not move his arms from their resting spot and they continue to lie on my chest. My hand traveled to his face where the unfitting sense of horror was replaced by one that was, in a sense, even more heartbreaking than the other. His eyes were opened widely and bright in the darkness, but seeing nothing as they stared straight ahead towards the window in awe. His expression is one of a lost child, completely perplexed and the sadness that I first noticed at our first meeting came back, only more intense and more obvious without the constant effort to hide it. My hands swept away some of the glittering tear drops on his face and eventually came to cup his face.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe from him forever, he's gone." I was completely clueless as to what I should do right now. I thought that it was going to be simple once Treize was gone, but now I see that the mere memories of him would last for a long time, and that is probably even more terrifying than the actual person who created them.  
  
"Heero, is that you?" Finally, recognition shined in Wufei's eyes as he looked up towards my face and with my nod, his expression changed as memories of the past night came back. My Wufei was back again….  
  
"I didn't want him! He tried to make me love him but I couldn't! If you didn't show up, I don't know what would have happened…. " He hesitated, his voice soft and choked with emotions. "I didn't want him… I wanted….." Finally realizing what has escaped his lips unconsciously, he shut up quickly, but not before I had already noticed the slip and the blatant truth in those words. Hope and love both rushed my mind; it was then that I decided this game will come to a close, and I'm the one who is going to end it.  
  
"Who did you want?" He didn't answer and his eyes refused to meet mine, concentrated on a spot on my shirt. I am going to find out tonight even if it kills me.  
  
"Who do you want?" My hand found its way under his chin and with the other hand still stroking his baby soft locks, I forced him to look up at me. He was still quiet.  
  
"Wufei. Tell me… who do you want?" I prayed silently for the both of us, one for inner strength and the other for control not to kiss the tempting lips just inches away. I needed to hear him say it. My voice this time, was not as soft or gentle as the previous two times. Instead, the words escaped my lips as a combination between a plea and a forceful demand. That got through to him as his eyes turned slightly red at my rudeness and he shook his head violently.  
  
"Wufei. Tell Me!" even more commanding than the last time. He shoved himself forcefully away from my arms and backed up, regarding my calm and determined expression with tears in his eyes. Once more, I prayed for strength to go through with this no matter how much he's hurt by my hateful demands. I needed to know.  
  
"Wufei." And that was all that was needed, that was the push that shoved him off the edge and he finally erupted.  
  
"You, ok? I want you! There, you happy? You got your precious answer and now, you can throw it back in my face! You happy now?" I was shocked by the intensity of his words and at their revelation. He seriously had no idea how I felt for him…. It wasn't an act, that was made apparent by the bitterness of his words. He actually thought that I didn't care for him… My voice was husky and hoarse when I gave him his answer.  
  
"No, I'm not happy." He froze at my answer and I can almost hear his heart break at that moment. But ignoring the guilt building up in me for hurting him so much today, I walked briskly to him and lowered my head down to give him a bruising kiss, expressing how I felt as best as I can. All the love, the pain, the grief, and the promises we made were felt in that one single kiss as I heard a moan from deep within his throat. This kiss, unlike the last two is definitely not innocent or simple. It was meant to arouse and to stir passions within the other. This kiss is only meant for two people desperately in love and this kiss is definitely nothing that I have ever felt before. If I thought that the other kisses that we shared were incredible, I've lost all sense of sanity in this one. I have truly found paradise and I'm not going to let go until I get a good taste of it. I nipped at his lower lip and tasted him as if he was the most precious wine, and as he gasped under the sensations, I growled and pressed his body as close as possible against mine and that was when our clothing started to annoy me. My lips left his slowly as I looked at his stunned expression and his very willing eyes.  
  
"Now, I'm happy…."  
  
With a deep moan, I dropped Wufei on the bed and then proceeded to follow him. I wanted him, and I needed him. The mere seconds that my lips separated from his, I felt an immense lost and I couldn't bear it. My lips tried to devour him again and the three little words were no longer very important. No matter how "I love you" can signify, it can only be words and nothing more. Words cannot possibly transfer the passion of what we felt for the other but I did believe somehow that it was needed to complete this perfection.  
  
"I love you," I murmured against his lips and I can almost feel the delicate lips below mine smile. My eager fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt when a soft hand came to wrap around mine and his voice, slightly breathless and husky, stopped me.  
  
"No…" trying to catch his breath again, he continued.  
  
"Not right now…"  
  
"Why not?" I looked at his slightly swollen lips and the crimson hue of his cheeks that matched perfectly with the desire and the love in the depth of his bright eyes, asking impatiently.  
  
"I love you too, but I refuse to do this until we're married…."  
  
I can only smirk at him and gaze at him pointedly  
  
"What? Why are you….ohhhhh…." Sudden realization came to his widening eyes as an embarrassed and bashful smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Any other comments before we continue?" I sneered at him as his cheeks got even warmer and even more alluring to the eyes. He shook his head softly and looked downwards timidly.  
  
  
  
"All right then…" and with that, my fingers nimbly found their ways to the buttons again and this time, he never stopped me…..  
  
  
  
Ha! They're together! My job is finally done! There? You satisfied? Next chapter is the last chapter and then this story is over! I'm done! My first fan fiction done, you have no idea how wonderful this makes me feel! 


	29. happiness

Last chapter…. Goodbye everyone, it was nice knowing you, I hope you still remember me later on when you realize that you will never hear from me again…. Just kidding! ^___^ Yes, this is the last chapter but there are more stories to come so hopefully my first fan fiction gave you a little taste of how I write my stories and I hope you like it! Also excuse me for a moment… * clears throat * I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY!!!!! Excuse me for my outburst and thank you to all those who managed to read all of this very, very long story. I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 29 happiness  
  
  
  
The morning after:  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Um… Heero, it's morning already. We have to get up…."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"But, but, ummmppp…..mmmmmmmmmmm"  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"mmmmmmmmmm….."  
  
"That's what I thought….."  
  
  
  
The afternoon after:  
  
"They sound like they're having fun."  
  
"Oh yeah, glad to see Wu-Wu and Hee-chan finally got some sense into their heads. It took them way too long!"  
  
"Quiet, they'll hear you and you know what they would do if they hear you calling them with those names."  
  
"Trowa, don't be such a prune, do you really think that they can hear anything with the racket they're making?"  
  
"Guys, don't you think that we shouldn't be doing this? I mean, this is kinda invading their privacy you know…"  
  
"Quatre…. Shut up."  
  
"Wait a minute…. Quatre, what are you doing here!?! You're supposed to be on a date with Zechs!?"  
  
"Um…. it got…. canceled?"  
  
"OUT, OUT NOW!"  
  
"Oh, come on guys, I'm not that young and you guys don't always have to protect me from everything. I know about the birds and the bees!"  
  
"I DON"T CARE! OUT NOW! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!! COVER YOUR EARS, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HEAR THIS!!!"  
  
"Calm down…. Quatre, you'd better go, he's turning red. We're doing this for your own good."  
  
"Fine! I'll go, happy?"  
  
"…….."  
  
"Wow, Trowa, I never knew that you can scream like that…"  
  
"……..."  
  
"Wait, I think they're back at it again."  
  
"Should I tell Hilde to skip dinner?"  
  
"Probably, breakfast too most likely….."  
  
  
  
3 months later:  
  
Is it possible to feel so lightheaded? To be in love is truly the best experience of my life so far, to know that Wufei will be there every single moment, sharing it with me is probably the feeling most people describe as being home. I used to think that nothing can make up for the pain that both Wufei and I have suffered and a shadow of that torture will always hang over us, and I was proven wrong. He smiles more often, his laughter held no more pretenses, and the sadness in his eyes eventually faded into tenderness, a mirror reflection of my own. Me, I followed his changes with just as drastic ones of my own and the loneliness that has always haunted me disappeared. I have to thank God for giving me this chance to finally live.  
  
"Heero, get over here! Trowa has a declaration to make and he wont make it unless we're all there! I want to know dammit, so move your lazy butt already!"  
  
And then, there are still some things that will remain unchanged, such as my desire to rip Duo's head off. After Wufei and I confirmed our devotion for each other with them, Duo only smiled slyly and said: "I heard the scream too, but I didn't go to his room." It struck me by surprise and it took a while for me to understand the implication of his words fully. That little matchmaker…..  
  
I slowly walked towards my study where everyone else was already gathered. My steps were deliberately unhurried to annoy Duo more, and was he annoyed at me…. fortunately I managed to tune out his screams and collapsed next to Wufei on the couch. He automatically snuggled towards me and I unconsciously started to toy with the fine locks on his head, which resulted in a gentle purr and a small, satisfied smile from his curled form. Yep, We've definitely changed.  
  
"Why the rush Duo?" Quatre asked curiously while leaning on Zech who nodded in agreement with the question. Apparently, he doesn't know either.  
  
"I don't know, but I would if you guys could have been a little slower…" He said, with just a bit sarcasm in his voice, but just a tad bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, we'll walk slower next time." Duo, in turn, stared daggers at everyone, baring his teeth, and hissed at us as a threat.  
  
Suddenly just as Duo and I were having a staring match, someone interrupted us with a few light coughs.  
  
"Um…. I have something to say." The giggles and murmurs instantly hushed at the awkward expression on Trowa's face, a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and nervousness. It was an emotion that we have never before seen on his usually calm exterior and frankly, it scared us because we knew that this was going to be big if it could frighten him so much. Wufei tensed under my fingertips at the tone of his voice.  
  
"I have gathered you all here so I can do this right…" At our bewildered expressions, he walked over to Duo, his shoulders tense but his gaze determined as he regarded Duo and took Duo's hand tenderly in his.  
  
And then he kneeled down…..  
  
"Duo, I love you and I want the chance to always do so in my future, our future. Will you marry me?" His words shook slightly, fearing rejection from the person standing above him who was holding Trowa's entire life in the palm of his hand and a freedom to either crush it forever, or grant it salvation.  
  
Duo's jaw hung low as total silence engulfed us, dammit Duo! Answer the poor man already. Trowa looks as if he was about to bolt from the door any moment now because of Duo's hesitation. Still, Duo continued to be motionless and quiet.  
  
"Idiot" I think it broke everyone's heart to hear those words muttered from Duo's slightly opened lips, especially Trowa who looked pitiful and on the edge of crawling into his room and never to come out again.  
  
"…idiot…." I wanted to strangle Duo at that moment, but something stopped me in my tracks. Tears tumbled down Duo's face and a brilliant smile quickly followed. Trowa was stunned as he felt the wetness on his hands.  
  
"You are an idiot, did you really think that you had to ask?" Hope lit up Trowa's eyes as Duo continued.  
  
"Yes! YES!" and with that, Duo threw himself at Trowa's astonished figure and captured him in a choking hug and then a passionate kiss.  
  
"You guys are all going to be our best men…." A single sentence and their lips molded together again. All we could do is clap and smile at each other. Apparently, another wedding is going to take place……  
  
Don't they need to breathe?  
  
  
  
4 months later:  
  
"Now, Wufei, calm down…."  
  
"Oh no, Heero there is no way in hell that I'm going to show mercy to you. Not after what you did…."  
  
"But you understand, don't you? I had to do it."  
  
"No you didn't and you almost killed me dammit! Did you realize at all how hard it was for me? I was barely able to breathe!! "  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it….. ok, ok so I did, but it's over now…. And if it makes you feel better, I felt very guilty about it later on…."  
  
"It didn't and you are sleeping in your own room tonight. Don't expect to come back anytime soon!!"  
  
"But, but, but… Wufei!"  
  
"Goodnight Heero…."  
  
"…….please?"  
  
"no"  
  
"……..plea…"  
  
"NO."  
  
"…….."  
  
"…….."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too…. But NO!"  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"Sweet dreams Heero. We'll see if you ever try the see, touch, hear plan on me again anytime soon."  
  
"Dammit…."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END (or is it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm done! I'm done! Happy day! Sing with me! How did you like it? How's that for a first effort? Review! 


End file.
